Maktub
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Edward Cullen e Bella Swan são amigos de infância. Tudo que Edward Cullen quer na vida é a presidência da empresa nem que isso signifique casar com sua melhor amiga. Podia ter começado com uma armação, mas o destino deles já estava escrito e sempre foi o de terminarem juntos. SINOPSE OFICIAL NO PRÓLOGO
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella, Edward  
 **Gêneros:** Romance, Universo Alternativo,  
 **Avisos:** sexo, nudez, linguagem imprópria **.**

 **Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction MAKTUB é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:**

Edward Cullen tem 28 anos e é diretor financeiro da empresa da familia

Curte a vida cheia de regalias, gastando seu dinheiro, com viagens, carros caros, roupas de marcas e mulheres. Tudo que almeja em sua vida é assumir o lugar da presidência da empresa ocupada por seu pai, Carlisle Cullen.

Ele é um homem mulherengo, arrogante, egoísta, inteligente e lindo.

Nunca recebeu um não de uma mulher.

Aos 60 anos seu pai resolve se aposentar e curtir mais a vida com sua mulher Esme Cullen, com quem convive há mais de 40 anos.

Mas para a surpresa de Edward ele não é escolhido por seu pai para assumir a empresa e sim seu cunhado Jasper Whitlock.

Edward não aceita isso facilmente e quando seu pai diz o motivo fica ainda mais desesperado.

Carlisle diz que considera o filho irresponsável e imaturo para assumir uma empresa tudo porque Edward nunca namorou sério desde dos 16 anos.

No seu desespero, Edward acaba dizendo ao pai que ele tem sim uma namorada, sua amiga de infância Bella Swan.

Bella ajuda Edward a enganar toda sua família.

Mas tudo muda quando eles são forçados a se casarem.

Podia ter começado com uma armação, mas o destino deles já estava escrito e sempre foi o de terminarem juntos.

...

 ** _Maktub_** é uma palavra em árabe que significa " **já estava escrito** " ou " **tinha que acontecer** ". _Maktub_ é também o nome de um **livro** do autor brasileiro **Paulo Coelho**.

Esta palavra é considerada um sinônimo de " **destino** ", porque expressa alguma coisa que estava predestinada ou um acontecimento que já estava "escrito nas estrelas". Neste caso, apesar de possuirmos o livre arbítrio, as coisas que acontecem já estavam destinadas a acontecer.

* * *

"Meu amor é uma grande confusão, na minha infância tive enigmas e pistas que iriam acontecer, parece que foi traçado o destino, e na época eu não entendia, então eu guardei as lembranças e hoje eu entendo que sempre foi você." Amanda V.

"Todo homem é o arquiteto de seu próprio destino." Salústio

 _SPOILER CAPÍTULO 1_

 _— Você não está me dando a presidencia, porque eu sou mulherengo é isso? Por que eu como mulheres que não se dão o valor sem uma promessa de um futuro?_

 _— Sim, é exatamente por isso e olhe como fala na minha casa — Carlisle falou firme ao filho._

 _Edward o encarou, pensando rápido._

 _— Mas... Eu não sou assim, pai, eu mudei — ele garantiu. — Eu... eu estou apaixonado — falou._

 _Carlisle e Jasper o encararam com a sobrancelha franzida._

 _— Ah e você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso?_

 _— E por que não? Eu sei que demorei, mas... eu finalmente achei a mulher com quem quero está — Edward falou achando que poderia ganhar o oscar._

 _— Ah e cadê ela? Por que ela não está aqui?_

 _Edward ficou em silencio, sem saber o que falar, enquanto via o sonho de sua vida escorrer por entre seus dedos._

 _Ele não poderia deixar isso acontecer._

 _[...]_

 _E então Edward viu sua salvação entrar pela porta._

 _É claro._

 _Como não tinha pensando nela antes?_

 _— Tio, sua esposa, mandou que voltasse que o jantar já está na mesa... Depois podem voltar a conversar._

 _— É claro, querida já estamos indo — ele falou._

 _Antes que ela pudesse sair Edward se aproximou de Bella e agarrou sua mão, ignorando aquela sensação que sentia, sempre quando a tocava._

 _— É Bella — ele disse com a voz firme e decidida._

 _— O que? — as outras três pessoas que estavam na sala o olharam confusos._

 _— Bella, é minha namorada — ele falou ainda mais firme e decido._

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Siim, TBS já está acabando e já estou postando outra para alegria de vocês haha

Vou estrear essa só dia 20 do mês que vem, no meio tempo vamos ter duas ones uma que será um bônus de Uma P. do C. para vocês.  
Ainda podemos ter dois bônus em TBS, mas só se comentarem bastante por lá.

Já peço paciência com esse Edward, ele vai ser super ciumento e fazer várias bobagens..., mas espero que gostem e se divirtam...

aguardando os comentários de vocês  
beijos  
lalac


	2. O começo

Obs: Esse capítulo contém cena de hentai do Edward com outra personagem, desculpe se não gosta é só pular a parte

* * *

Ele folheava o contrato que tinha em mãos olhando cada detalhe e palavra. Observava minuciosamente os papéis em mãos, ele era muito perfeccionista, logo não podia ter nada de errado ali.

Ele respirou fundo pegando um lápis e circulando uma palavra sem acento. No próximo parágrafo percebeu que a diferença de espaço era grande com certeza sua secretária havia dado um espaço duplo.

Falta de vírgulas, palavras exacerbadas.

Ele odiava pessoas incompetentes.

Na verdade, o que ele não odiava?

Pegou o telefone sem fio em cima da sua mesa de vidro.

— Sr. Cullen? — a voz da sua secretaria soou.

— Venha imediatamente a minha sala — ele disse bruto e desligando.

Dez segundos depois ele ouviu uma batida na porta e sua secretaria entrou.

Ela tinha uma altura média, descendia de orientais. Seu nome era Ângela Webber. Vestia seu uniforme de trabalho que tinha o logotipo e nome da empresa bordado no peito. Era um vestido social azul marinho de mangas, sem decote que ia até seus joelhos. Usava uma meia calça e sandálias de bico fino.

— Senhorita Webber será que vou ter que contratar uma professora de gramática para você?

— Eu... — o homem jogou os papeis em sua direção, interrompendo sua fala.

— Corrija os erros e me traga em dez minutos — ele disse.

— Sim, sr. Cullen — ela falou pegando os papeis, suas mãos tremendo levemente.

— Se eu encontrar uma só virgula fora do lugar pode ter certeza que você estará na rua — falou bruto — Agora saia.

— _S_ _e eu encontrar uma só virgula fora do lugar pode ter certeza que você estará na rua_ — Angela disse em uma imitação ruim da voz dele, quando já estava sozinha em sua mesa — Mandão, arrogante, mas por que tinha que ser tão gostoso? —murmurou sozinha.

Edward Cullen era o diretor financeiro da empresa de sua família, o mais cotado para suceder seu pai na presidência.

Ele almejava isso desde que começou a trabalhar ali.

Sabia que logo que seu pai decidisse se aposentar ele seria escolhido.

Ele era um homem alto, esguio, musculoso, mas sem exagero. Seus cabelos eram em um tom de cobre e seus olhos eram verdes brilhantes. Ele era um homem muito bonito e tinha plena consciência disso.

Era muito convincente e usava seu charme para ter a mulher que quisesse em sua cama quantas vezes quisesse, quantas quisesse e como quisesse.

Ele era um tremendo mulherengo e usava as mulheres apenas para seu prazer. Nunca teve ou quis algo sério com alguém.

Na empresa era muito raro ele ter algo com alguém, pelo o que Angela sabia.

Ele era sempre muito profissional e se quisesse alguma funcionaria ele tratava de demiti-la para depois tê-la.

Angela o achava lindo claro, quem não acharia?

Mas felizmente ela tinha um namorado e ele nunca tinha dado em cima dela.

Ela o amava e nunca o trairia, mesmo se fosse pelo seu chefe gostoso.

Antes de dez minutos ela trouxe o contrato e Edward o analisou.

— Finalmente acertou uma srta. Weber. Você vai comigo para a reunião e faça as anotações necessárias.

— É claro, senhor Cullen — ela disse.

— Agora pode ir — ele falou.

Angela saiu da sala em silêncio.

O celular de Edward tocou.

Ele suspirou ao ver na tela o nome de sua mãe.

— Oi mamãe — ele falou depois de deslizar o dedo na tela do aparelho.

— _Edward Cullen, você já ligou para o seu pai hoje?_ — sua mãe disse do outro lado da linha.

— Liguei? Ah.. é não — ele disse confuso.

— _Você se esqueceu_ — ela acusou.

Ah droga.

— Droga, mãe, claro que não, estava esperando o jantar para falar com ele.

— _E você vai vim?_

— É claro que sim mamãe, não é todo dia que meu coroa faz 60 anos — ele falou.

— _Ah nem me lembre, estou tão feliz que vai vim, querido. Seu pai tem um anúncio importante a fazer._

— Eu estarei lá mamãe, tenho uma reunião agora.

— _Tudo bem filho, eu te amo_.

— Tchau mãe — ele disse desligando.

Precisava agora comprar um bom presente para seu pai.

...

Depois da reunião Edward decidiu sair mais cedo para comprar o presente do seu pai.

Ele decidiu dar a ele um relógio seu pai amava e tinha vários, se o ponto fraco de Edward era mulheres, o de seu pai com certeza eram relógios.

Ele entrou na loja da Rolex e logo uma vendedora veio atendê-lo.

Edward a olhou atentamente.

A mulher estava bem vestida com o uniforme da loja, uma saia social pretal, saltos baixos uma blusa branca que tinha dois botões abertos deixando ele apreciar seu decote. Seu cabelo loiro estava preso em um coque frouxo e seus olhos eram azuis, mas pareciam lentes de contato.

Quem sabe ele não ganhasse mais do que um relógio.

Esperava que sim.

Afinal desde de segunda não dava uma e já era sexta.

Um record.

— Boa tarde senhor, em que posso ajudá-lo? — a mulher perguntou sensualmente.

— Acho que em muitas coisas, senhorita — ele disse com segundas intenções, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Ela sorriu piscando o olho, agitando seus cilios portiços.

— Quero ver alguns relógios masculinos, o mais caro e atual que tiver — ele falou.

— Me acompanhe por favor — ela disse e se virou rebolando sua bunda.

Edward a olhou, com certeza se divertiria.

20 minutos depois ele saiu da loja com uma pequena sacola com um relógio de pulso e cerca de 20 mil dólares mais pobre. O que na verdade não era muito dinheiro para ele.

— Eu tenho que voltar em 30 minutos — a vendedora disse quando o encontrou do lado de fora, no estacionamento subterraneo, onde ele tinha parado sua BMW.

— 30 minutos é o tempo que preciso, entra — falou abrindo a porta traseira do carro.

Agradeceu mentalmente por aquele dia ter pegado a BMW SUV preta, que era bem espaçosa e tinha os vidros escuros.

A mulher já foi logo o atacando com beijos no pescoço, Edward a apertou colocando ela sentada no seu colo, suas mãos abriram sua blusa e ele chupou seus seios duros e firmes.

— Isso, vadia rebola no meu pau — ele disse subindo suas mãos por dentro da saia dela e encontrando ela sem calcinha, como ele tinha mandado. Edward mergulhou dois dedos dentro dela.

As mãos dela abriram sua calça e puxou seu membro para fora.

— Porra que pau grande — a mulher disse o tocando com firmeza.

— Sim, putinha, vou te arrombar todinha — ele disse e subindo a saia dela vendo sua vagina lisa.

Argh! Era bonita, mas ele preferia com alguns pelos ao redor. Tinha esse fetiche estranho.

Rapidamente ele pegou a camisinha e colocou em seu membro.

A mulher deslizou nele gemendo alto.

Ela não era tão apertada como ele imaginava, mas era bem gostosinha e daria para o gasto.

Ele segurou em sua bunda e a fez cavalgar nele com força e rapido, subindo e descendo.

Logo o corpo dela se contorcia e Edward percebeu quando ela gozou.

— Mama, meu pau, putinha, vai ganhar leitinho na boca — ele disse empurrando o rosto dela em direção ao seu membro, tirando a camisinha.

A mulher o chupou avidamente, descendo e subindo em seu membro, colocando o maximo que conseguia em sua boca.

Ás vezes ela arranhava os dentes e Edward rolava seus olhos.

Ainda acharia alguém que o colocaria todinho na boca e o chuparia bem gostoso.

Ele segurou os cabelos dela e meteu na sua boca entrando e saindo, sem se importar de estar sendo bruto. Finalmente sentiu seu orgasmo se aproximar ela tirou seu membro de sua boca e o acariciou fazendo ele gozar em sua mão.

Não foi a melhor transa, mas tinha dado para o gasto.

Ele colocou seu membro para dentro e arrumou suas calças.

A mulher também se arrumava e se limpava.

— Obrigada pela gozada putinha — ele dissse abrindo a porta do carro.

A mulher corou e deu um suspiro triste.

Ele conteu o rolar de olhos.

— Pode ir, agora — ele falou simplesmente.

— Idiota — ela murmurou baixinho e saiu desludida do carro.

Edward passou para o banco da frente sem neura e ligou seu carro tranquilo, junto com o som.

Descidiu ir para seu apartamento, uma cobertura que tinha até uma pequena piscina.

Ele tomou um banho relaxado e saiu do banheiro tranquilo.

Ouviu seu celular apitar.

O pegou vendo que era uma mensagem.

Sorriu quando viu de quem era.

 _Cadê você, abestado? Só falta tu..._

Era da sua única amiga Bella.

Eles se conheciam desde quando era bêbes.

Seus pais eram amigos e eles cresceram praticamente juntos.

Ela era a única mulher que Edward não escondia nada.

E a única que ele nunca tentou algo.

A amizade dela era importante demais para ele usá-la sem importar com ela.

Não que não quisesse, muitas vezes ele se pegava pensando em como seria os dois juntos.

Mas nunca que se arriscaria a descobrir.

Bella era linda demais e com certeza merecia alguém melhor que ele, que queria apenas prazer.

Ela merecia amor, flores e bombons, nunca que ele daria algo assim há alguma mulher.

 _Passei em casa para banhar, vinte minutos estou aí, pequena._

 _Pequeno é seu pau_ ela mandou de volta com um emoji.

 _Pode ter certeza que não tem nada de pequeno no meu garoto._

 _Eu sei eu já vi. Vem logo_ ela respondeu _._

 _Como assim você já viu?,_ perguntou curioso, colocando uma calça jeans _._

 _Tente descobrir essa, Cullen. Fui_ ela mandou uma cara piscando.

Ele bufou.

Ela sabia muito bem que ele odiava quando ele ficava curioso, sem descobrir a resposta de algo.

Ele se terminou de se vestir. Colocou uma blusa social, verde clara e doborou as mangas até seu cotovelo, bagunçou seu cabelo, calçou seus sapatos e espirrou perfume.

Estava pronto.

Como prometido ele chegou a elegante casa de seus pais em vinte minutos.

Parou seu conversível, ao lado dos outros carros conhecidos.

Pelo jeito só faltava ele mesmo.

Ele entrou na casa e encontrou a maioria das pessoas ali.

A primeira com que falou foi Alice sua irmã. Ela era uma estilista e criava muitas peças de roupa, tinha uma sua própria loja. Alice era três anos mais nova que ele, era era bem baixa, tinha cabelos estilo chanel e olhos dourados.

— Oi Alie — ele disse beijando sua bochecha.

— Pensei que não fosse vim — ela disse.

— Nunca perderia o aniversário do nosso coroa — ele falou e se virou para seu pai.

Ele era um homem tão alto como o filho, loiro, de olhos verdes, muito bonito. As rugas ao redor de seu rosto apenas ressaltava ainda mais sua beleza.

— Pai, feliz aniversário — Edward disse entregou a ele seu presente.

Carlisle suspirou quando viu a marca e puxou um filho dando um abraço apertado nele.

Edward retirbui depois de um segundo rapidamente.

— Esse abraço vale mais que esse presente — Carlisle falou ao filho — Mas obrigado.

— Querido como está? — sua mãe disse o abraçando também.

— Estou ótimo mãe, e a senhora?

— Estou bem — ela garantiu com um suspiro.

Edward comprimentou Jasper Whitlock, seu cunhado com um aperto de mão. Ele havia casado com sua irmã quando eles terminaram o colegial, segundo eles, não podiam ficar mais separados. Jasper era uma boa pessoa e Edward poderia até gostar dele, se seu pai não o visse como alguém para está na presidencia de sua empresa. Jasper era o vice diretor, ele tinha começado como assistente de Carlisle, mas logo tinha crescido por seu próprio esforço e iniciativa, não por ser genro do chefe.

Edward comprimentou Renée e Charlie Swan, amigos de seus pais e pais de Bella, Charlie era um chefe de polícia aposentado e Renée um espirito livre que gostava de experimentar de tudo um pouco, já tinha sido professora, cozinheira, artista, Edward sempre a achou divertida.

Finalmente seus olhos encontraram aqueles olhos castanhos profundos.

Bella o encarava com um sorriso pequeno e suas bochechas estavam rosadas como ele gostava.

Seus olhos desceram rapidamente por seu corpo olhando sua roupa.

Linda, seu coração acelerou como sempre acelerava quando ele a via.

Ele nunca entendeu porque ele sentia certas coisas perto dela.

Talvez fosse por causa do tempo de amizade deles.

Ele a achou maravilhosa. Ele não achou, na verdade ela era mesmo usando aquela calça de moletom e uma blusa folgada.

Agora ela usava um macacão preto com flores e um decote em V, Edward engoliu em seco tentando não encarar a área. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos, o que ele achou uma pena já que a amava ver com seus cabelos soltos.

— Bella — ele disse.

— Oi pequenino — ela disse o fazendo bufar e o puxou para um abraço.

Ele prendeu a respiração rapidamente.

Não podia sentir o cheiro dela.

Ele precisava sentir o cheiro dela.

Respirou lentamente.

— Não me provoque, peixinha — ele disse a soltando rapidamnete.

— Eu nasci para isso — ela falou rindo, ignorando o apelido tosco que ele a chamava ás vezes. Tudo porque quando ela tinha seis anos ela vivia todo o tempo fazendo boquinha de peixe com seus lábios.

Logo, todos estavam conversando e Edward pegou uma dose de uísque para tomar.

Sua mãe fez ele prometer que só beberia aquela já que estava dirigindo.

— Edward, Jasper posso falar com vocês em particular? — Carlisle disse depois de um momento.

— Claro — Edward assentiu ficando de pé.

Eles foram para o escritório de Carlisle.

— Algum problema, pai? — Edward perguntou desconfiado.

Será que ele finalmente tinha se decidido?

— Bem, como vocês sabem eu vou me aposentar. E vocês dois são as duas pessoas que mais confio para assumir a presidência da empresa. Edward é meu filho e claro que a posição é dele por direito. Entretanto... Eu andei pensando e Jasper também um bom candidato a vaga. Ele é muito competente e muito inteligente, me mostrou isso quando fechamos aquele contrato com os japoneses.

Edward trincou o maxilar, ainda não se perdoava por ter perdido aquela.

Mas a presidência seria sua, custe o que custar.

— Eu não quero apenas alguém competente e inteligente para me substituir. Eu quero alguém que saiba dar valor as pequenas coisas da vida, que não pense sempre em dinheiro. Eu sempre pensei que se um homem é capaz de sustentar um bom casamento, formar uma familia, ele seria capaz de tudo, de governar um país, assim como uma empresa. Edward, infelizmente, eu não vejo isso em você, você é imaturo demais nesse quesito e portanto eu vejo Jasper como o melhor para me substituir...

— Você só pode está de brincandeira comigo — Edward falou com raiva se levantando — Eu sou seu filho, a presidência é minha por direito.

— Não, até eu morrer — Carlisle falou firme ao filho — Quem sabe assim filho, você me mostre que não é alguém sem sentimentos, já passou da hora de você virar um homem de verdade e achar uma mulher para ter uma familia.

Edward riu sarcartisco.

— Você não está me dando a presidencia, porque eu sou mulherengo é isso? Por que eu como mulheres que não se dão o valor sem uma promessa de um futuro?

— Sim, é exatamente por isso e olhe como fala na minha casa — Carlisle falou firme ao filho.

Edward o encarou, pensando rápido.

— Mas... Eu não sou assim, pai, eu mudei — ele garantiu — Eu... eu estou apaixonado — falou.

Carlisle e Jasper o encararam com a sobrancelha franzida.

— Ah e você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso?

— E por que não? Eu sei que demorei, mas... eu finalmente achei a mulher com quem quero estar.

— Ah e cadê ela? Por que ela não está aqui? — seu pai perguntou sem conseguir acreditar.

Edward ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que falar, enquanto via o sonho de sua vida escorrer por entre seus dedos.

Ele não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

Nunca.

Mas quem ele poderia falar que era apaixonado e todos acreditariam?

As únicas mulheres que conheciam era a de sua familia. Fora Rosale Hale, meia irmã de Jasper, mas ela era completamente apaixonada por Emmett McCarty, seu melhor amigo.

Tinha Jessica uma das colegas de Bella, eles tiveram um caso durante um mês... Ah droga ela era casada, se lembrou.

Tanya poderia servir, na semana passado eles tiveram um final de semana incrivel em um hotel, mas ele fazia questão de mater a boca dela ocupada a todo momento porque não aguentava ouvir a voz dela.

Talvez... Ângela, sua secretária? Droga, ela tinha namorado!

— Edward... — seu pai o encarou esperando sua resposta.

Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, ouviram uma batida na porta.

Jasper a abriu.

E então Edward viu sua salvação entrar pela porta.

É claro.

Como não tinha pensando nela antes?

— Tio, sua esposa, mandou que voltasse que o jantar já está na mesa... Depois podem voltar a conversar.

— É claro, querida já estamos indo — ele falou.

Antes que ela pudesse sair Edward se aproximou de Bella e agarrou sua mão, ignorando aquela sensação que sentia, sempre quando a tocava.

— É Bella — ele disse com a voz firme e decidida.

— O que? — as outras três pessoas que estavam na sala o olharam confusos.

— Bella, é minha namorada — ele falou ainda mais firme e decido.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Hello amores, não aguentei esperar até o dia 20 kkkk, sei que está perto mais, já estou morrendo de saudade dos comentários, das criticas, das ameaças, das suposições, mas principalmente de vocês

Sei que terminei na mesma parte do spoiler, mas tivemos bem mais detalhes hein...

O que acharam desse Edward? Ele ainda vai se meter em muita confusão...

A Bella vamos saber mais sobre ela depois.

Antes de tudo quero deixar claro que NÃO vai haver traição na fic, ok? Traição, traição propriamente dita, porque vamos ter uma outra cedo do Edward com outra personagem que vai ser essencial para ele saber que quer a Bella e se dá conta que na verdade ele sempre gostou dela além da amizade, já ficou meio claro isso né kkkk

Aguardando ansiosa os comentários, espero que vocês tenham gostado

Comentem, que logo voltarei com maais

beeijos


	3. A mentira

_Antes que ela pudesse sair Edward se aproximou de Bella e agarrou sua mão, ignorando aquela sensação que sentia, sempre quando a tocava._

 _— É Bella — ele disse com a voz firme e decidida._

 _— O que? — as outras três pessoas que estavam na sala o olharam confusos._

 _— Bella, é minha namorada — ele falou ainda mais firme e decido._

Jasper e Carlisle os encaravam chocados.

Bella se engasgou com o ar e tossiu.

Como se fosse para comprovar Edward passou sua mão ao redor da cintura de Bella e inclinou seu rosto para ela.

— Por favor, jogue junto — ele sussurrou antes de dar um beijo perto do seu ouvido, para eles não desconfiarem.

— Sua namorada?

— Vocês estão namorando? — disseram juntos

— Sim, qual é a surpresa? Bella é maravilhosa, não tinha como não gostar dela. Íamos anunciar depois do jantar, mas agora... Venha querida, é hora de contarmos — ele falou a puxando pela mão e saindo da sala.

— O que você está fazendo? — Bella quis saber.

Ele parou a olhando.

— Eu não posso perder a presidência Bella, por favor, me ajude. Depois te explico tudo... — ele pediu olhando para ela intensamente.

Bella o encarou de volta, antes de suspirar.

— Ok — ela falou apenas.

— Obrigado — ele disse entrando com ela na sala de jantar.

Todos já estavam sentados e logo Carlisle e Jasper apareceram.

Bella e Edward se sentaram lado a lado.

— Bem, antes do jantar, acho que Edward tem algo importante a dizer — Carlisle falou.

Edward deu um sorriso ao pai.

Ele olhou para sua familia, não sabendo como eles reagiriam.

— Bem, eu e Bella estamos namorando — ele disse simplesmente segurando na mão dela por cima da mesa, percebeu que ela tremia levemente e ele a acariciou suavemente.

Charlie se engasgou com sua bebida.

Os outros ficaram chocados com suas palavras.

— Como assim? Vocês estão namorando? — Alice disse desconfiada.

— Namorando oras, você não se sabe o que é isso?

— É claro que sei, mas...

— Ah, eu sempre soube que isso ia acontecer — Esme disse com um grande sorriso — O que eu disse Renée? — ela falou.

— Bem, parece que estava certa Esme e você sabe que no fundo também torcia por isso — ela falou.

— Torcia? — Bella encarou a mãe.

— Claro querida, qualquer um podia ver que o que vocês sentiam era algo mais que amizade.

Edward franziu seu cenho.

— Eu não podia não — Charlie falou dando um olhar ácido a Edward.

Ele quis rir, já que não tinha medo de Charlie. Sabia que ele assustava mais que fazia. Antes Edward e ele combinavam para amendrontarem os namorados de Bella, o que felizmente foi poucas vezes já que ela só tinha tido dois. Edward não gostava nem de se lembrar deles.

— Quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? Você não me contou nada — Alice acusou.

— Sim, nos conte como aconteceu? — Esme pediu animada.

— Vamos comer primeiro — Edward falou querendo mudar de assuto, quem sabe eles esqueciam aquilo.

— Ah, mas vocês não vão escapar, queremos saber de tudo — Renée falou.

— É claro, Edward vai contar tudo sozinho, estou ansiosa para ele contar a história — Bella disse com um olhar de _você está ferrado_ para ele.

— Vai ser um prazer — ele disse com um sorriso e levou a mão dela, a seus lábios e a beijou.

Bella corou.

Depois disso cada um se serviu e começaram a comer. Edward entou puxar assunto sobre a deliciosa refeição em sua frente, mas não funcionou.

— Conta logo, não aguento esparar— Alice disse impaciente.

Edward olhou fazendo cara feia para a irmã.

— Isso, fale — Renée e Esme concordaram.

— Também estou curioso para saber como isso começou — Carlisle disse.

— E eu espero um pedido formal Edward.

— É claro sogrão — ele disse, fazendo a testa de Charlie franzi mostrando suas rugas o que só o deixou mais charmoso ainda.

Edward olhou para Bella e depois para todos.

— Conte, Edward, como começamos isso... — ela falou fazendo um gesto para eles.

Ele espremeu seus lábios um no outro pensativo.

— Bem... Foi... Foi no aniversário de Alice, lembram-se... — ele começou tentando pensar em tudo rapidamente.

— Eu lembro de você ter ficado a festa inteira dando em cima de Charlotte, a prima de Jasper — Alice falou.

Edward quis colocar uma maçã em sua boca para impedir ela de falar.

Droga. Era verdade. Ele tinha a levado para um motel depois.

— Bem, sim, mas só para fazer ciúmes em Bella... Ela tinha levado aquele amigo dela e eu não vou nenhum pouco com a cara dele — isso pelo menos era verdade.

— Você não vai com a cara de nenhum amigo meu — ela o lembrou.

— Bem... Sim... Mas Jacob é o pior de todos... e ele tentou te beijar... — Edward disse se lembrando muito bem de ter pego os dois perto demais para o gosto dele.

— Não tentou não...

— Tentou sim e ele teria conseguido se eu não tivesse impedido — falou, Bella bufou, até agora tudo era verdade, menos a parte de Jacob ter tentando beijá-la — Nós começamos a discutir e quando vimos tínhamos nos beijado — ele disse, a aí vinha a mentira — E quando nos separamos eu percebi que eu gostava dela mais do que imaginava.

— Mas você ficou com Penny no dia seguinte — Alice acusou — Na festa do Emmett.

— Eu sei Alice — Edward falou em um tom arrependido — Mas eu estava tentando tirar Bella da cabeça, mas não consegui. Ficamos uma semana sem nos falarmos até que decidimos conversar sobre o beijo... Bella admitiu então que sempre foi apaixonada por mim — ele concluiu.

— Depois de você me implorar que eu te desse uma chance — Bella completou rápido.

Edward sorriu torto olhando para ela.

— É claro, bem nós estamos juntos desde então.

— Mas isso já tem dois meses — Alice falou novamente.

— Bem, sim queríamos esperar para contar para vocês — Bella finalmente disse algo.

— Ah isso é lindo — Esme falou suspirando, enradiando felicidade.

— E surpreendente — Jasper falou.

— Gostou, né? — Edward o encarou sorrindo.

— Eu quero ver um beijo — Alice disse arqueando sua sobrancelha.

Definitivamente Edward mataria sua irmã.

Bella deu um risinho nervoso.

— Sim — Esme e Renée concordaram.

— Só depois de um pedido para mim — Charlie disse com cara feia.

— Charlie, ele não a está pedindo em casamento — Rene disse.

— Ainda — Edward falou e recebeu uma cotovelada de Bella — Ai.

Ele se levantou e deu a mão para Bella que a pegou hesitante.

— Edward... — ela disse.

— Relaxa é só um beijo, já fizemos isso antes — ele a lembrou se aproximando dela.

Na verdade eles tinham dado seu primeiro beijo juntos em um desafio quando tinham cerca de 12 para 13 anos. Foi melado, quente e inexperiente. Apesar de terem pensado que ficaria um clime ruim, não havia ficado já que nenhum dos dois nunca tinha tocado naquele assunto até aquele momento, foi como se aquele beijo nunca tivesse existido.

As mãos dele seguraram em sua cintura e a inclinou fazendo como nos beijos de cinema.

Mas Edward não estava preparado para o que sentiu quando seus lábios tocaram os dela.

Seu sangue ferveu e seu corpo todo se arrepiou.

Bella abriu sua boca e ele penetrou sua língua na dela.

Definitivamente eles não tinham feito isso antes.

As mãos de Bella enlaçaram seu pescoço e ele sentiu todo o corpo dela colado ao seu.

O beijo se aprofundou e Edward se esqueceu por um momento da onde estava.

— Já chega — ouviram a voz de Charlie e eles se separaram ofegante.

— Lindos — Esme e Renée disseram batendo palmas.

Carlisle deu um sorriso orgulhoso para o filho que Edward nunca tinha visto antes e ele percebeu que estava muito ferrado.

Depois disso o assunto ficou de lado e eles terminaram de jantar.

Esme trouxe um bolo e eles cantaram parabéns para você. Seu pai estava emocionado além do normal e sempre trocava olhares com sua esposa, que apenas sorria.

Ficaram ainda mais um pouco conversando quando Charlie chamou a esposa e a filha para irem embora.

— Charlie, se importa se eu levar Bella para casa? — Edward perguntou.

— Bem, se estiverem lá em uma hora.

— Pai, sou bem grandinha para ter toque de recolher — ela o lembrou.

— Fique o tempo que quiser com seu namordo filha — Renée falou.

— Claro.

Minutos depois Edward ligou o carro saindo com Bella no banco do motorista.

Ficaram cinco segundos em silêncio, antes de Bella disparar:

— Tá legal, pode me explicar o que foi aquilo lá dentro? — ela falou se virando para ele.

— Não sei do que está falando — ele disse indiferente.

— Edward, para de gracinha. Nós acabamos de enganar nossa família, por que fez isso? — ela perguntou cruzando seus braços e esperando uma resposta..

Edward suspirou olhando para a pista.

— Meu pai queria dar a presidência para Jasper porque segundo ele não consigo ter um compromisso sério com ninguém — ele falou sinceramente.

Bella riu.

— Ele está certo — ela disse.

— Ai essa doeu — ele disse com um biquinho.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Aí você armou esse namoro falso para provar que pode se relacionar com alguém?

— Sim.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Edward, isso é errado, não podemos mentir para eles assim.

— Bella, você sabe que meu sonho sempre foi a presidência da empresa, eu não vou deixar ninguém tomá-la de mim.

— Não gosto disso — ela falou.

Ele pegou em sua mão, usando todo seu poder de persuasão, olhando para ela rapidamente.

— Vai ser só por um tempo Bella, prometo. Depois você pode dizer para todos que terminou comigo, o que você quiser, por favor...

— Espero que eu não me arrependa — ela disse depois de um longo momento.

— Não vai — ele garantiu apertando sua mão antes de soltar — Além disso você vai ter o namorado mais apaixonado e lindo do pedaço — ele disse.

Ela rolou os olhos.

— E convencido — ela completou balançando sua cabeça.

Quando conseguiria dizer não a ele?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, surpresa em me ver aqui?

Como já tenho boa parte da fic escrita, os post vão ocorrer conforme os comentários de vocês, quando tiver a mesma quantidade de comentários do capítulo anterior ou mais, estarei postando, pode ser?

então pode ter semana com dois, três capítulos... tudo depende de vocês.

Quem acha que a Bella está enrolada com esse Edward? kkkk

E sobre o Jacob, quase nunca ele aparece na minha fic e nessa ele vai ser o principal motivo do ciúmes do Edward, logo vocês saberão mais ;)

beijos e comentem


	4. O pedido

_Semanas depois..._

Edward e Bella ainda continuavam com a farsa do namoro.

Para ele estava sendo muito difícil que tinha que ser fiel, nunca tinha precisado se aliviar tantas vezes sozinho como naqueles dias e tudo piorava quando ele fechava seus olhos e via a imagem de Bella.

Bella e Edward continuaram com a amizade de sempre, a única coisa que mudou foram os esporádicos beijos que eles tinham que dar.

Ele evitava ao máximo um beijo mais profundo e então eles apenas davam selinhos, abraços e beijos inocentes.

Para ele até que estava sendo divertido brincar de teatro.

Todos haviam acreditado nele, então deveria ser um ótimo ator.

Seu pai ainda era o presidente da empresa, mas logo se afastaria oficialmente.

Edward estava ansioso para quando ele assumiria.

Por que para ele só podia ser ele a assumir os negócios da família.

— Porra cara você está ferrado quando eles descobrirem — Emmett McCarty seu amigo disse. Ele conseguia ser ainda mais alto que Edward e era todo musculoso, seus cabelos pretos crespos e olhos azuis, com um sorriso de covinhas que o fazia parecer um grande menino.

Eles tinham se conhecido na faculdade e se tornaram grandes amigos. Ambos eram inteligentes, lindos e ricos, faziam sucesso com as mulheres e partilhavam diversas aventuras.

Até que Emmett conheceu Rosalie Hale, meia irmã de Jasper, e se apaixonou.

Edward nunca tinha visto o amigo tão perdido, mas o ajudou a conquistar a loira de coração de gelo. Eles estavam juntos desde então e foram morar juntos depois que se formaram. Edward sabia que logo eles se casariam, era aquele tipo de casais que tinha sido feito um para o outro.

Edward nunca que se enforcaria assim.

Era sexta à noite e eles tinham ido beber em um bar.

— Eles não vão descobrir... Vai ser só alguns meses depois ela me dá um pé na bunda.

— Seei — o amigo disse rindo.

Edward bufou.

— Aquela mulher ali não para de tirar os olhos de você — Emmett falou e apontou com a garrafa para uma ruiva que estava em uma mesa com uma amiga.

Edward sorriu para ela vendo apenas seus seios enormes que faltavam pular pelo decote.

— Uma delícia — ele falou lambendo os lábios e recebeu um tapa na nuca.

— Que porra Emm — ele disse olhando para o amigo.

— Pode ser falsidade esse namoro de vocês, mas tem que ser fiel cara. Se seu pai sonhar que você traiu Bella... bye bye presidência — ele disse.

— Caralho, nem sonhe nisso, mas não aguento mais me aliviar sozinho— Edward disse.

Emmett balançou a cabeça rindo do amigo.

Seu celular tocou.

— Oi pai — Edward disse quando viu seu nome no visor.

— Filho onde você está ? — Carlisle falou.

— Estou em um bar com Emmett.

— Venha para casa quero falar com você. Bella também está vindo com os pais dela.

Edward franziu seu cenho, ele parecia estranho.

— Está tudo bem?

— Sim estou te esperando — E ele desligou.

— Bom acho que tenho que ir.

...

Minutos depois Edward estava entrando na sala de sua casa.

Sua mãe estava sentada no sofá e se levantou quando o viu.

Ela o abraçou apertado.

— Seu pai está te esperando no escritório.

— Ok — Edward falou sentindo algo estranho — Está tudo bem ?

— Sim — ela disse apenas fungando.

— A senhora estava chorando? — ele perguntou.

— Eu acabei de ler um livro muito triste — ela riu passando a mão no rosto — Vai lá falar com ele.

— Pai — ele disse entrando no escritório.

— Edward entre — Carlisle falou.

Ele achou a expressão de seu pai estranha, mas não disse nada.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? —ele perguntou.

— Sim...No final do mês eu vou me aposentar — ele falou.

— Oh que bom... Então — Edward disse apenas aguardando o que mais ele diria.

— Eu não quero dar a presidência para Jasper, filho. Eu sempre quis dar a você. Agora que eu vejo o quanto está realmente apaixonado e feliz com Bella eu quero que ela seja sua.

— Obrigado pai o senhor não vai se arrepender disso — ele falou calmo, mas vibrando por dentro.

— Sei que não... Mas tenho uma condição.

— Qual?

— Quero que se case com Bella.

— O que?

— Isso mesmo e quero que seja em menos de um mês.

— Mas... mas — ele gaguejou sem saber o que falar.

— Se não fizer isso a presidência vai ser de Jasper — ele falou duramente.

Edward encarou o pai.

— O senhor está falando sério? Não pode me obrigar a isso, sabe o quanto quero isso.

— Eu sei que é o que quer Edward, por isso estou fazendo isso e se quiser ser presidente daquela empresa vai ter que se casar com Bella.

Edward ficou chocado por um momento, nunca imaginou que seu pai imporia algo assim.

Isso com certeza não era algo que ele faria.

— E se ela não quiser? — Edward perguntou por fim, sabendo que não havia saída para ele a não ser aceitar aquilo.

— Vocês se amam Bella com certeza vai querer.

Carlisle estendeu uma caixinha aberta para ele.

— Hoje, você vai fazer o pedido oficial a ela e vai dizer que querem se casar rápido. Esse anel era da sua avó tenho certeza que ela vai gostar.

Edward engoliu em seco pegando a caixinha, vendo o anel de brilhante que tinha ali dentro.

Se era isso que precisava para ser presidente, ele faria.

Só esperava que Bella dissesse sim.

...

Quando eles voltaram para sala estavam todos lá.

Charlie, Renée, Alice, Jasper e Bella.

Ela estava bem simples mais linda.

Com um vestido florido e um tênis bege, seu cabelo estava solto como Edward gostava, um casaco jeans por cima.

Ele deu um sorriso nervoso a ela.

— Oi amor — ela disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Oi — ele respondeu sorrindo forçado, ela percebeu que algo estava errado.

— Carlisle o que aconteceu para organizar esse jantar de última hora? — Charlie perguntou ao amigo.

— Bem... Na verdade foi Edward que pediu que fizéssemos isso — sua mãe disse o surpreendendo. Será que seu pai tinha dito a ela isso?

Como ela pode aceitar isso?

Edward ficou em silêncio não sabendo como começar.

Ele olhou para seu pai que olhou para Charlie.

Edward o encarou, tomando coragem.

Sempre tinha achado que nunca se casaria.

Mas aquele não seria um casamento real, ele poderia fazer isso.

Ele faria qualquer coisa para conseguir a presidência.

— Charlie, eu queria... — ele limpou sua garganta — sua bênção para casar com Bella.

Ele ouviu um ofego, mas não se virou continuou encarando o homem.

— Casar? Não é muito rápido garoto? — perguntou ele tranquilo, sabia que um dia aquilo iria acontecer e no fundo estava feliz.

— Nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo e sempre fomos apaixonado, acho que já está na hora. Não quero esperar mais para ter Bella como minha mulher — ele falou firme.

Charlie o olhou para ele e sorriu.

— Sabia que se um dia minha menina se casasse ia ser com você Edward. Vocês têm minha bênção é claro, mas deveria perguntar para ela — ele falou com um sorriso, surpreendedo o noivo.

— É claro — ele disse e então respirou fundo se virando para Bella.

Ela estava pálida com a boca meia aberta e os olhos um pouco arregalados.

Edward pensou por um momento.

O casamento seria uma farsa é claro, mas Bella merecia ao menos um pedido digno.

Então ele pegou a caixinha no seu bolso e a abriu.

Fazendo algo que nunca imaginou que faria.

Ele se ajoelhou no chão e colocou o anel na mão dela.

— Bella Swan, você aceita se casar comigo? — ele perguntou olhando em seus olhos.

Ela ficou o encarando durante vários segundos.

Olhando dele e para aliança.

— Si...sim — ela gaguejou e Edward deu um suspiro de alívio por ela ter continuando com a farsa.

Como um ator perfeito Edward pegou o anel e deslizou no dedo anelar de Bella dando um beijo em sua mão.

Ele se levantou e a abraçou com força girando no ar.

Sua família aplaudiu.

Eles olharam para eles sorrindo.

— Então quando vai ser o grande dia? — Alice perguntou já querendo organizar tudo.

— Daqui duas semanas Alice — Edward falou simplesmente.

— O que? — Bella gritou.

— Não pode — Alice disse — Impossível.

— Nunca conseguiremos organizar um casamento nesse tempo.

— Três no máximo — ele falou olhando para seu pai rapidamente ele sorria.

— Para que a pressa? Até parece que estão tentando esconder uma gravidez Jasper falou brincando.

— Você está grávida? — Charlie brandou assustando a todos ficando vermelho.

— Não — Edward e Bella gritaram juntos.

Esme riu.

— Mais que bobagem. Olhe como eles estão apaixonados. É claro que querem se casar logo, eu e Carlisle nos conhecemos e casamos em menos de três meses — ela interpôs.

— É isso — Bella murmurou rapidamente.

— Bem nesse caso... Temos um casamento para organizar — Alice gritou animada.

Bella ficou calada e pensativa enquanto Alice pegava seu ipad e abria várias coisas sobre casamento, Esme e Renée dando palpites.

Edward sabia que tinha que conversar com ela logo.

Odiava vê-la assim.

— Vocês podem deixar para discutir isso amanhã. Agora eu quero levar minha noiva para casa. Bella dorme lá essa noite? — Ele falou normalmente.

Afinal, não seria a primeira vez que ela dormiria em seu apartamento, ela tinha até alguns itens e roupas no quarto de hóspede.

— Nem fudendo — Charle falou.

Renée rolou os olhos.

— Ela vai se casar Charlie é bom que eles já vão pegando experiência de vida de casados.

...

O caminho foi tranquilo nenhum ou outro falou nada, parece que tinha combinado mudamente de esperarem estarem fora do carro para discutirem aquele assunto.

Foi só passaram pela porta do apartamento que Bella o atacou.

Edward gemeu ao sentir vários tapas em seu peito e braço.

— Que porra foi essa? Como namorados de mentira passamos a ser noivos que vão casar em TRÊS semanas você enlouqueceu Edward Cullen? — Bella disse com raiva.

— Ei calma — ele disse segurando os pulsos dela.

— Calma uma ova, Edward. Nós acabamos de noivar. Você acha que isso é brincadeira? — ela falou com raiva

— Claro que não Bella... mas meu pai me ameaçou ele disse com todas as letras que se eu não me casasse com você, ele daria a presidência para Jasper.

— Ele disse isso? — Ela perguntou incrédula.

— Sim... parece que ele não é tão santo como imaginam hein?

— Porra não podemos nos casar Edward isso é muito sério — ela disse tentando se acalmar.

— Só por alguns meses quando eu tiver firme na presidência, depois terminamos — ele disse.

Ela bufou.

— Você disse isso quando armou o namoro... o que vai vim depois? Filhos?

— Claro que não! Ele não vai poder fazer mais nada quando eu assumir Bella.

— Edward, isso é muito sério não podemos mentir numa igreja para nossa família assim. Eu não vou concordar com isso — ela falou firme.

— Bella, por favor... — ele falou pegando nas mãos dela e olhando-a — Não precisamos casa na igreja, podemos fazer algo simples no jardim da minha mãe eu só preciso que eles achem que é real Bella. Você é minha melhor amiga... Você sabe que eu te amo você é a pessoa que mais confio nesse mundo Bella... Por favor... se case comigo, se quiser eu te pago e... aai caralho essa doeu — esfregou seu braço com força.

— É para doer mesmo idiota. Acha que vou me casar com você por causa de dinheiro?

— Claro que não eu só estou desesperado... meu destino, meu sonho está em suas mãos — ele disse a olhando profundamente, queria parecer chorar.

Ela suspirou.

— Você é muito dramático — Ela falou pensativa um brilho estranho em seus olhos — Mas eu vou fazer isso... não por causa de seu dinheiro não preciso de um centavo seu... mas porque eu amo você Edward — ela falou sinceramente.

Ele abriu um grande sorriso e a abraçou.

— Obrigado você está salvando a minha vida, peixinha — ele sussurrou a abraçando e beijando sua testa.

— Me agradeça depois — ela disse rindo.

O que ela tinha acabado de fazer?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como fizeram a parte de vocês estou fazendo a minha!

Estou muito feliz que vocês estão gostando da fic, muuuuito obrigada pelo carinho.

Espero que gostem ainda mais e comentem muuuuito mais.

No próximo já é o casamento e vamos saber como Bella está se sentindo sobre isso tudo.

Comentem para eu voltar logo com o próximo

beijos e um bom final de semana


	5. O casamento

Bella se encarava no espelho sem conseguir acreditar que a mulher que refletia ali era ela.

O vestido branco brilhava de tão limpo, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque o véu com detalhe de renda se encaixava perfeitamente em sua presilha que tinha ganhado dos seus pais.

Sua maquiagem estava simples, nada muito forte.

Parecia seu sonho se tornando realidade.

Era seu sonho se tornando realidade.

Só que todo aquele teatro, no fundo era uma mentira.

Nã0,o para ela claro.

Desde que se entendia por gente ela sabia que sempre amaria apenas um homem em sua vida.

E ele queria só a amizade dela.

 _Você é minha melhor amiga,_ ele sempre dizia.

Bella odiava tanto aquela palavra.

 _Amiga._

Respirou fundo.

Ela era como uma irmã para ele e odiava isso.

Mesmo assim estava ali vestida com o vestido de noiva que sempre sonhou, prestes a casar com o homem de sua vida, que estava fazendo aquilo apenas para ganhar um cargo.

Enquanto ela fazia aquilo porquê o amava.

Amava demais até.

O amava quando eles eram crianças e ela sequer sabia disso.

Se deu conta quando sentiu que o amava de verdade quando trocaram seu primeiro beijo em um desafio. Imaginou que ele poderia gostar dela também, mas ele nunca tinha comentado nada sobre o beijo, sempre dizia que ela era sua melhor amiga e em silencio ela sofria com aquilo.

Via ele beijando, ficando com várias e várias meninas, mulheres.

Ela tentou desapegar dele também.

Namorou, ficou com outros caras, mas nunca sentiu nada tão forte como sentia por ele.

Ela tinha certeza que algum dia ele seria seu, por isso esperava por esse dia com uma paciência enorme.

E ele finalmente tinha chegado.

Eles iriam se casar.

Podia não ser real. Podia ser uma mentira, mas ela tinha um plano.

Ela ia fazer aquele casamento se tornar verdadeiro.

Iria fazer ele se apaixonar por ela.

Eles passariam uma semana em um resort que seus sogros tinham dado de presente. Ela não sabia ainda a onde era, mas sabia que usaria tudo a seu a favor para conquistar Edward de uma vez por todas.

Ela iria seduzi-lo e deixá-lo louco até ele jogar tudo para o alto e beijá-la apaixonadamente.

E quando voltasse daquela viagem aquele casamento seria real.

Ela sorriu para sua imagem no espelho.

Infelizmente seu plano não daria tão certo assim.

...

Seu casamento foi lindo.

Foi no jardim da casa de Carlisle.

O dia estava fresco, tudo estava florido e combinando e a cerimônia ocorreu no momento exato do crepúsculo deixando tudo ainda mais mágico.

Ela não pode impedir a emoção do momento ainda mais quando seu pai entregou a mão dela na mão de Edward.

Se sentiu ainda mais culpada, mas quando olhou nos olhos do seu quase marido esqueceu-se de tudo.

Mesmo que tudo aquilo fosse uma farsa: o olhar apaixonado que Edward dava a ela, seu sorriso, o eu te amo, o sim que ele disse, era o sonho da sua vida se tornando real.

Ela foi completamente verdadeira em seus votos e no aceito.

Seus pais choraram, mas a que parecia mais emocionada ainda foi sua agora sogra. Ela com certeza chorou que só, vendo filho se casar.

Bella tentou não pensar na culpa que estava cada vez maior e prometeu a Esme que faria seu filho muito feliz.

A recepção foi feita ali mesmo no jardim em uma tenda improvisada.

Estava tudo ótimo desde do bem casado ao prato principal.

Edward e Bella receberam a felicitação de todos os convidados.

Tiveram sua primeira dança como marido e mulher e ela não pode de deixar de recordar a primeira vez que dançaram assim.

No baile do colegial.

Eles não tinham ido juntos.

Edward tinha ido com uma menina que ele namorava na época, Jane.

E ela tinha ido com um ficante da época, Mike Newton.

De alguma forma eles tinham acabado a noite dançando juntos.

Até Jane vim reivindicá-lo e beijar Edward na frente de Bella.

Estragando tudo.

Bella então foi embora com Mike e deixou ele beijá-la como o garoto sempre sonhou, deixou ser tocada por ele de forma que nunca tinha sido e por pouco ela não transou com ele. Mas sabia que não conseguiria se trair assim. Felizmente aquilo acabou logo antes que ela cometesse outra burrada.

— Aquele babaca não para de olhar para você — Edward falou girando Bella e fazendo ela ver Jacob do outro lado do salão, olhando para eles. Seu amigo estava muito bonito com um terno sob medida, seus cabelos penteados para trás com gel.

— Ele não está olhando para mim — Bella falou voltando a olhar seu marido.

— Todos estão olhando para você, Bella. Nunca vi uma mulher tão linda assim — ele falou fazendo ela os encarar na parede espelhada que tinha ali.

Edward lindo vestido com seu fraque preto, seus cabelos estavam do jeito que ela gostava, a barba feita, seus olhos verdes ainda mais claros.

— Obrigada — Bella respondeu sentindo um frio na barriga.

Edward sorriu e se inclinou pressionando seus lábios nos dela rapidamente.

Ele se virou e deu um sorriso maior quando viu que Jacob não estava mais ali.

— Não falei — ele disse apontando para o lugar vazio.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

Alice os chamou e Bella foi jogar seu buquê que caiu nas mãos de Rosalie, fazendo Edward rir do amigo.

Depois eles foram trocar de roupa para seguirem viagem.

Como a viagem ia ser longa Bella optou por uma calça e botas macias, que com certeza eram mais confortáveis do que vestido e saltos. Eles se despediram de todos que jogaram arroz neles.

— Então ansiosa para saber a onde iremos? — Edward perguntou quando entrara na limousine. Seu pai tinha acabado de dar as passagens a eles.

— Sim, olha logo — Bella falou animada.

Ele abriu lendo o destino.

— Ilha Maldivas — ele disse.

— Sério?

— Sim, tudo incluso... vamos nos dar bem — ele riu.

Ela também.

Já tinha visto fotos do lugar e era simplesmente lindo. Com certeza um lugar perfeito para ela seduzi-lo.

Esperava que tivessem colocado muitos biquínis em sua mala.

Edward que se prepare ele mal sabia o que o aguardava.

...

— Ah meu Deus olha que mar lindo — Bella disse enquanto olhava o mar azul pela janela do avião.

Eles haviam dormido a viagem quase toda e só acordaram na hora da aterrissagem de

— Lindo mesmo — Edward concordou esticando seu pescoço para ver.

Quando eles chegaram ao hotel o sol já estava quase se pondo.

Decidiram ir jantar e conhecer o local.

Bella estava maravilhada com a pequena cabana na praia que ficariam.

Era tão romântico o lugar.

Era a lua de mel que sempre quis e se tornaria ainda melhor quando Edward se entregasse a ela.

...

— Obrigada, Alice, Obrigada — Bella sussurrou enquanto olhava as diversas peças de seda que encontrou em sua mala.

Já era noite e eles já tinham jantado e estavam se preparando para dormir.

Edward já tinha banhado e Bella tinha entrado assim que ele tinha saído carregando uma mala pequena.

Ela tomou um banho e passou hidrante em seu corpo.

Escolheu a camisola branca que imaginou que era para usar na sua noite de núpcias.

A camisola era linda e bem sexy.

O sutiã era todo transparente em renda branca, tapava apenas o local exato dos seus mamilos.

Ela corou com a calcinha nada inocente, mas que felizmente tampava seu sexo. Se olhou no espelho.

Se Edward não conseguisse ver a mulher que ela era com aquela roupa. Ela não sabia com qual que ele conseguiria.

Pegou o robe branco e o vestiu dando um nó folgado, deixando parte do seu colo de fora.

Edward estava deitado na grande cama de casal passando de canal em cana na tevê.

Não seria a primeira vez que dormiriam na mesma cama.

Mas com certeza aquela seria a mais diferente de todas elas.

A aliança dourada brilhava no seu dedo.

— Ei — ele falou quando viu Bella engolindo em seco.

Tentou não olhar para seu corpo.

— Eu tenho uma coisa para te confessar — Bella disse se aproximando dele.

— O que?

— Alice não colocou nenhum pijama na minha mala — falou com um suspiro.

— Como assim? — Ele franziu o cenho.

— Edward, ela só colocou lingerie afinal é nossa lua de mel. Essa é a mais decente que encontrei — ela mentiu inocentemente e desatou o nó do robe o tirando.

Edward não estava preparado para aquilo.

Não mesmo.

Assim que a viu vestida com aquelas roupas mínimas a boca dele se abriu um pouquinho e ele sentiu seu sangue descer todo para seu membro.

— Porra.

Ele sabia que Bella era linda e vê-la assim...

Não ele não podia

Ela é sua amiga...

Amiga.

Você não pode perder a amizade.

— Tome é melhor você vestir isso — ele falou rapidamente tirando sua blusa e estendeu para ela.

— Obrigada — Bella sorriu pegando a peça e se virou para vestir. Ela tirou a parte de cima ficando só de calcinha e colocou a blusa, esticando seus braços e sua bunda se empinando naturalmente.

A boca de Edward se abriu e ele arfou.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou inocentemente virando-se para ele, arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Eu preciso usar o banheiro — ele disse em um pulo e correndo para o banheiro, colocando a mão na frente de sua bermuda.

Bella riu se deitando na cama.

Com certeza ele tinha gostado do que tinha visto.

Edward encarou seu membro duro no banheiro.

Porra.

Ele tentou pensar em Emmett pelado, sua falecida vó de macacão.

Mas não conseguia parar de pensar no mulherão que estava no outro quarto.

— Ela é sua amiga, babaca, não pode tratá-la como mais uma — ele sussurrou decidido para sua imagem no espelho.

E ele não trataria.

Demorou o máximo possível no banheiro e quando saiu ficou feliz de ver que ela já dormia.

Ela estava de costas a camisa elevada mostrando a polpa de sua bunda.

Ele respirou fundo e deitou ao lado dela, cobrindo suas pernas.

Assim que fechou seus olhos sentiu o corpo de Bella se virar e o envolver.

Ele beijou sua testa e dormiu rapidamente depois disso.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

E então, claro que a Bella iria amar o Edward né? Nessa parte a fic é meio clichê, mas que amor não é, certo?

Por isso ela aceitou essa farsa toda, o plano dela vai dar certo, mas de uma maneira errada.

No próximo Edward vai cometer a primeira babaquice podem afiar as facas que vocês vão querer bater nele, mas isso vai servir para ele ver que ama a Bella como mulher, não como amiga...

Se comentarem bastante o capi sai logo,

muito feliz que estão gostando da fic e espero que continue assim...

beijos


	6. O erro

Os dias se passaram rapidamente.

Edward sempre os preenchia com várias atividades, passeios, caminhadas que consumiam sempre a energia dos dois e a noite só queriam saber de dormir.

Andaram de jetski, praticaram mergulho, nadavam, tentaram andar de kitsurf.

Ele ficava doido toda vez que a via com aqueles biquinis e tentava sempre se lembrar que ela era sua amiga. Mas cada dia que passava ficava cada vez mais dificil, toda aquela barreira que tinha construído a vida toda estava começando a cair.

Tudo ficava ainda pior quando via os olhares dos homens para seu corpo. Ele tratava de fechar a cara para eles.

Os dias eram sempre cansativos e as noites sempre eram longas.

Edward sempre sonhava com Bella em seus micros biquínis e lingerie.

Ele não aguentava mais.

Vivia com dor em suas bolas e precisava urgente de uma aliviada.

Seus banhos demorados de manhã não estavam resolvendo mais nada.

Ele estava se sentindo tão culpado porque sempre quando fazia isso ele pensava em Bella e sabia que não podia deixar isso se tornar costume. Felizmente aquela era a ultima noite ali e esperava que isso parasse quando voltassem para sua rotina real.

Agora mesmo ele estava bebendo sozinho no bar.

Bella estava no quarto.

Ele não aguentou ficar lá. Não quando ela estava levemente bronzeada e com uma camisola preta por onde ele podia ver o contorno de seus mamilos era demais para ele aguentar.

Então ele apenas disse que ia beber algo no bar e logo voltaria.

— Mais alguma coisa, senhor? — A mulher morena que estava o servindo disse.

ela estava cantando Edward desde que ele chegou ali.

E Edward precisava tanto se aliviar.

Ele estava em sua lua de mel será que era errado aquilo?

Mas aquela não era uma lua de mel normal.

Tudo era fingimento.

As fotos que tiravam sorrido, se beijando, felizes e mandavam para seus familiares.

Nada daquilo era real.

E ele sentiu uma sensação estranha ao pensar que tudo era uma farsa.

Mas ele não entendia. Ele queria que fosse real?

Ele precisava tirar Bella por um momento de sua cabeça.

Sentia-se como se estivesse perto de enlouquecer.

E tinha certeza que aquela mulher o ajudaria.

Afinal o casamento deles era de mentira, não teria mal nenhum nisso correto?

— Na verdade... estava pensando se você não pode tirar alguns minutos de descanso — ele disse cheio de segundas intenções, a mulher sorriu.

— Daqui dez minutos — ela piscou.

— Ótimo — Edward disse e pediu mais uma cerveja.

Dez minutos depois ele seguiu a mulher por um corredor de vidro e entrou por uma porta exclusiva para funcionários.

Percebeu que era um pequeno lugar onde guardavam copos e pratos.

— Ninguém vai vim?

— Não antes de você gozar dentro de mim — ela disse já abrindo suas calças e ajoelhando no chão.

Seu membro estava semiereto e ela o colocou na boca.

Edward esqueceu-se de tudo com a boca em seu pau o chupando avidamente.

Deixou ela fazer aquilo por alguns minutos apreciando o prazer que começou a tomar conta de seu corpo.

— Porra você tá tão duro — a mulher disse gemendo olhando para Edward e o massageando.

— Duro vai ser quando eu tiver te arrombando — ele falou.

Ela gemeu.

Edward a puxou e a virou de frente para parede.

Ele subiu a saia curta que ela usava vendo sua bunda coberta com uma calcinha vermelha.

Ele beijou seu pescoço enfiando sua mão dentro da calcinha dela esfregando sua entrada até que estivesse molhada enquanto roçava seu membro na bunda dela.

— Me fode — ela pediu gemendo.

Edward pegou a camisinha dentro de sua carteira e colocou em seu membro rapidamente.

Ele puxou a calcinha da mulher com força até que se rasgou.

Ela gemeu alto e ele deslizou para dentro dela.

Seus movimentos foram rápidos e brutos.

Ela rebolava e gemia com ele estocando dentro dela.

— Aah.. ahh.. isso... vou gozar — ela disse seu corpo se contorcendo.

Edward estava longe disso, na verdade ele nem estava sentindo tanto prazer assim.

Parecia que alguma coisa estava errada.

Nela principalmente.

A mulher era mais alta, seus olhos não eram como os castanhos acolhedores de Bella, seu cabelo era escuro demais.

Fechou seus olhos imaginando por um momento que era Bella ali, seus seios roçando em seu peito, seus corpos conectados.

Lembrou de seus lábios nos dela.

De sua voz, seu cheiro, seu toque que sempre causava sensações estranhas nele.

Pensou em Bella ali rebolando, gemendo, implorando para que ele a fizesse gozar.

Só ele.

Isso deveria significar algo mais o que?

Ele não aguentou e gozou, mas não tão forte como era geralmente, a mulher também parecia ter gozado, mas ele nem se importava para perguntar.

A realidade o atingiu assim que o prazer passou.

Sentiu um peso no corpo logo que o prazer passou.

Mesmo que aquilo fosse uma farsa ele sentiu que tinha agido errado.

Mas o que deveria ter feito?

Se ao menos fizesse uma suposição que queria fazer algo assim com Bella, ela com certeza nunca mais olharia em sua cara, certo?

Nem um minuto depois e ele estava saindo dali sem nem dizer nada a mulher.

Ele estava sentindo uma sensação tão ruim dentro dele não conseguia entender o porquê.

Mas mal deu três passos e ele viu Bella em frente a porta do banheiro masculino.

Ela estava linda, tinha colocado um vestido branco tomara que caia que permitia ver as marcas do biquíni em sua pele. Ela estava com uma expressão estranha, como se tivesse tomado uma importante decisão.

— Bella, o que faz aqui? — Edward disse apreensivo.

— Edward — ela sorriu tão lindamente quando o viu — Estava te procurando. O que estava fazendo ali? Preciso falar com você...

— Ah nada... eu já estava indo... vamos — ele disse rápido a empurrando pela mão.

Mas no mesmo momento a porta se abriu e a mulher que Edward nem sabia o nome saiu lá de dentro.

Ela olhou para Edward e piscou sem nem notar Bella ali.

— Obrigada pela gozada gostoso — a mulher disse piscando — se quiser mais sabe onde me encontrar.

O coração de Bella se quebrou.

Edward viu ela ficar pálida e encarar a mulher, o brilho que estava em seus olhos foi sumindo lentamente.

— Você... Você... estava ali com ela?

— Não... Bella.. eu... eu... — ele gaguejou sem saber o que falar — Não é o que você está pensando.

Ela soltou um riso que cortou o coração de Edward, os olhos chocolates que ele tanto amava se encheram de lágrimas

— Não é o que eu estou pensando? Não acredito que você fez isso... na nossa lua de mel...

— Bella, por favor — ele disse segurando em seu braço.

— Não me toque — ela disse saindo dali.

Edward ficou alguns segundos vendo ela sair antes de correr atrás dela.

Ele a impediu de correr na porta de entrada do restaurante.

— Bella droga... — ele disse segurando-a com força e olhou em seus olhos — Por que está tão chateada? Esse casamento é de mentira lembra? Eu posso ficar com quem quiser assim como você — ele disparou sem pensar direito.

Percebeu então que a simples ideia dela com outro cara o apavorava.

Não.

Ninguém podia tê-la.

— Por que eu te amo, como um homem, não como a porra de um amigo. Por que isso nunca foi uma mentira para mim — ela disse de uma vez tentando controlar sua emoções — Eu passei a última semana tentando fazer você ver que eu podia ser algo para você mais do que melhor amiga. Mas você nunca vai me enxergar assim. Nunca — ela disse fungando.

O aperto de Edward foi se tornando fraco.

— Bella.. — ele disse se sentindo ainda pior.

Ela o amava.

O amava como homem.

Não como amigo.

— Preciso ficar sozinha, por favor, solte-me.

E Edward a deixou ir.

Ele a viu sumir de sua vista e aquela frase " _as pessoas só dão valor há algo quando elas perdem"_ nunca fez tanto sentindo para ele como naquele momento.

Porque de alguma forma ele sabia que tinha perdido Bella.

Para sempre.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Geeeente, VOCÊS SÃO MARAVILHOOOOSAS

TRINTA E TRÊS comentários no ultimo capítulo e nem chegamos a 24hrs, não sei nem como agradecer

Muuuuito obrigada, vocês são demais, espero que continuem gostando da fic, mesmo depois da burrada do Edward...

Como já disse, ele precisava fazer isso para "perder" a Bella e ver que a ama de verdade, ela não vai acabar o casamento nem nada, mas vai dá um gelo nele.

comeeentem que logo vem mais, lembrendo que vocês tem que comentar a mesma quantidade para sair o próximo hein

beeijos


	7. A dor

Bella encarou a imensidão azul a sua frente mesmo que a noite impedia de enxergar a beleza de suas aguas.

A única iluminação que tinha era da lua e de alguns postes que iluminavam o caminho para as cabanas. O céu escuro estava estrelado e Bella o encarava sentada em um banquinho de madeira que tinha ali.

Ela não queria voltar para a cabana.

Não queria voltar a vê-lo enquanto chorava sem parar.

Sabia que não tinha o direito de chorar.

Afinal aquilo tudo era uma mentira.

Aquele casamento, os beijos que eles trocaram, o sim que ele disse.

Ele não a amava.

Nunca a veria como uma mulher.

Passou a semana toda tentando fazê-lo perceber que eles poderiam tornar aquele casamento real.

Ela sempre via como ele encarava seu corpo com desejo, podia sentir que ele a queria.

Como ele olhava de cara feia para os outros homens quando ela ficava de biquíni.

Alguma parte dele parecia sentir algo por ela.

A esperança cresceu dentro dela.

Toda manhã quando acordava ao lado dele, ela o ficava o observando. Um dia podia jurar que ele tinha dito seu nome enquanto dormia, em outro ela havia acordado com ele se esfregando nela, antes de acordar subitamente e correr para o banheiro.

Mas tudo não passou de uma doce ilusão.

Ele podia ter ficado com desejo por ela, mas escolheu outra do que ela.

Sempre seria assim.

Quantas e quantas vezes ele tinha preferido outras a ela?

Não entendia o motivo, talvez nunca entenderia.

Ele estava certo.

Eles não eram namorados, não era amantes muito menos marido e mulher.

Aquilo tudo não existia.

E a esperança que sentiu morreu logo depois de ele ter transado com outra mulher na lua de mel deles. Logo depois dela ter jogado tudo para o alto e ter saído daquele quarto decidida a contar seus reais sentimentos por ele.

No fundo no fundo, ela acreditava que aquele casamento poderia se tornar real.

O quão errada estava.

— Você é uma boba, Isabella — ela isse a si mesmo limpando suas lágrimas, ainda com mais raiva de está chorando por ele.

Por alguém que nunca teria.

E alguém que sempre estaria com ela.

Alguém que ela sabia que amaria para sempre.

Bella ficou ali por inúmeros minutos, tentando decidir o que iria fazer agora.

Será que teria coragem de acabar com aquela farsa?

Ela sabia muito bem que não.

Se ela acabasse com aquilo, ele perderia a presidência.

E ela sabia que aquele era o sonho dele.

Não podia fazer isso, não quando o amava assim, estava muito magoado com ele, mas já tinham começado com isso e ela levaria aquilo adiante, mesmo que ele não merecesse.

Ela tinha prometido que o ajudaria e ela sempre cumpria suas promessas.

Ela sabia que deveria muito bem dar um chute na bunda dele e contar a verdade para todos. Se vingar.

Mas ela não faria isso, era uma boba apaixonada sabia muito bem disso.

Mas como viveria com ele, como fingiria que estava tudo bem quando não estava?

Isso ela não sabia.

Seu corpo tremeu com o vento frio e ela se abraçou mais forte.

Se lembrou dela gritando que o amava.

Como estava arrependida de ter confessado aquilo a ele. Seria tão mais fácil fingir que não se importava quando ele não sabia a verdade.

Ela fungou encarando a lua cheia no céu.

Tão bonita, para uma noite tão triste.

De repente sentiu um casaco ser colocado em seus ombros e Bella se virou encarando aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava.

Seu coração se apertou e ela desviou os olhos dele rapidamente.

Ele sentou ao lado dela sem dizer nada e Bella se encolheu um pouco.

Ele suspirou.

Pelo jeito que ele passou a mão em seu cabelo ela sabia que ele estava nervoso.

Ela decidiu falar primeiro.

— Se está preocupado que eu vá desmanchar isso e você perder a presidência, pode ficar tranquilo, não vou fazer isso — ela disse baixo, mas alto suficiente para ele ouvir.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Não estou preocupado com isso, Bella — ele disse, nem tinha passado aquilo por sua cabeça — Estou preocupado com você.

Ela ficou surpresa, já que Edward sempre pensava nele primeiro.

— Numa escala de 1 a 10 o quanto eu te magoei? — Ele perguntou.

— 11 — ela disse sinceramente.

Ele sentiu o remorso dentro dele embrulhar seu estomago.

— Por que você nunca me disse? — ele perguntou.

— Para que? O que isso ia mudar Edward? Você não me vê assim, nunca me viu, não ia fazer diferença nenhuma você saber — ela confessou.

— Talvez não, talvez sim... — disse.

— Faz diferença agora?

— Faz... se soubesse eu nunca teria feito o que fiz.

— Eu não quero sua pena Edward, não preciso. Eu aceitei isso, sabia que não me via assim, por um momento eu pensei que pudesse mudar, mas... estava errada, não é?

Ele não soube o que dizer, então ficou em silêncio.

— Vamos continuar com isso, ok? Quando você assumir o cargo oficialmente... nós nos divorciamos... talvez conseguimos até uma anulação do casamento. Só peço que seja discreto quando for ficar com alguma mulher. Não quero que saibam e que eu seja taxada como corna...

— Bella... — ele segurou em sua mão, algo esteva engasgado em sua garganta, mas ele não conseguia por para fora — Eu... eu... não vai ter nenhuma outra mulher mais, eu prometo.

Ela o olhou e sorriu, o sorriso mais triste que ele já tinha visto nela.

Ela afastou sua mão da dele e se levantou.

— Não me faça promessas que não pode cumprir. Vou voltar para o quarto, o voo sai cedo amanhã — ela disse e começou a andar se abraçando sozinha.

Edward olhou novamente suas costas se afastando.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele quis chorar.

...

O voo foi o pior de todos da vida de Edward.

A aeromoça estava dando em cima dele descaradamente, sempre vindo perguntar se ele estava confortável, se precisava de algo.

Bella ao seu lado, lia um livro, mas ele sabia que ela estava prestando atenção em tudo ao seu redor.

Droga.

Ele não aguentaria aquilo.

E não tinha

a mínima ideia de como arrumaria as coisas.

Aquela noite tinha sido péssima.

Quando havia chegado ao quarto, Bella já estava deitada, toda embrulhada e com um travesseiro separando o espaço deles na cama.

Ele não conseguiu dormir nada aquela noite.

Não conseguia parar de pensar nela e em tudo que já tinham passados juntos.

Agora tudo parecia fazer mais sentido para ele.

Idiota com certeza era uma palavras pequena para o tamanho da burrice dele.

...

O final de semana passou rápido.

Eles tinham ido almoçar no sábado na casa de Charlie e Renée e estavam todos lá.

Bella se transformou na mesma Bella de sempre assim que chegaram lá. Ela sorria, deixava ele tocá-la e conversava, mostrando as diversas fotos que eles tinham tirado.

Parecia realmente uma recém-casada feliz.

Mas evitava ao máximo ficar sozinha com ele.

Tudo uma farsa ele sabia.

E estava odiando aquilo.

Apesar de estarem aqueles dois dias morando no apartamento dele e as coisas de Bella estarem no mesmo quarto que ele, ela dormiu no quarto de hospedes.

Ela nunca dirigiu a palavra a ele, ela se trancava no quarto e não dizia nada.

Ele também não procurou se desculpar, sabia que nada do que falasse iria fazer ela perdoá-lo, apenas o tempo podia curar seu coração machucado.

Na noite de domingo Edward estava se remexendo na cama.

Ele não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum.

Ele estava cansado disso já, nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo sem falar com ela.

Se sentia pior que um cego em um tiroteio.

Não aguentava aquele silêncio dela, não aguentava ficar sem ouvir seus risos, sem sentir seu toque e principalmente não aguentava mais ficar sem beijar seus lábios.

Ele se levantou decidido e saiu do quarto indo para o dela, para sua sorte a porta estava aberta.

Ele entrou em silêncio, vendo o corpo dela deitado na cama, de lado, abraçada ao travesseiro, a luz do lado de fora iluminava o cômodo.

Ele se aproximou e seus dentes se cerraram.

Queria bater em si mesmo ao ver que ela estava com o rosto inchado e úmido.

Ele sabia que ela tinha chorado.

Valia a pena todo aquele sofrimento que ele estava causando a ela?

Ele sabia que não.

Naquele momento ele percebeu que nada para ele era mais importante que ela.

— Me perdoa — ele sussurrou cobrindo ela com o lençol e beijando a lateral de seu rosto.

Saiu dali decidido arrumar um jeito deles se acertarem novamente, ou ele não se chamava Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

GENTE MAIS DE 40 COMENTÁRIOS EM MENOS DE 12 HORAS, VOCÊS SÃO DEFiNITIVAMENTE AS MELHORES!

Já me arrependi de ter dito que ia postar cada vez que fizessem a mesma quantidade comentários, a fic pelo visto se continuar assim vai acabar no mês que vem

kkkkkk MENTIRA estou amaaaaaando e podem continuar viu,

posso demorar um ou outro capítulo, porque tem uns que não tem nada escrito, mas continueeem comentando que vou continuar postando. Sou que nem a Bella mantenho minhas palavras

e apesar de muitas não quererem no próximo eles vão se acertar ( acho) e vamos saber mais sobre o Jacob, alguém aí tem algum palpite para ele? Edward com certeza não vai gostar nada de ver os dois juntos hummmm...

kkkkkkk

comeeeentem amores, estou aceitando recomendações também, ou é cedo demais?

beeijos

lalac


	8. O sentimento

Na segunda foi seu primeiro dia como presidente da empresa, seu pai organizou uma confraternização com alguns sócios.

Ele viajaria logo a noite com sua mãe para a Europa. Iriam para França, Itália, Inglaterra, Portugal e Espanha, em uma viagem romântica só os dois, durante dez dias.

Agora Edward entendia a necessidade de querer ficar a sós com a esposa.

Havia tido um jantar de despedida para eles no dia anterior. Bella estava linda e ele a tentava tirar casquinha ao máximo dela, mas assim que ela percebeu isso ela começou a beliscar sua mão toda vez que ele a tocava. No fundo achou aquilo divertido.

Já era depois do almoço e Edward encarava pensativo a vista que tinha da sua sala.

Agora que tinha conseguido o que tanto almejava ele percebia que aquilo não era seu sonho.

Como poderia ser?

O que ser presidente tinha mudado na sua vida.

Nada.

Ele continuava o mesmo de sempre.

A não ser agora que tinha perdido a mulher de sua vida.

Nesses 28 anos de amizade ele nunca se permitiu ver Bella como uma mulher.

Ele sabia é claro que ela era uma, mas ele sempre tentou pensar nela como apenas a sua melhor amiga.

Ela era importante demais para ele, para tentar algo e perder sua amizade.

Mas agora que ele mais a tinha é que ela estava mais distante dele, ele conseguia enxergar o que sempre estava diante dos seus olhos.

O porquê de tanto ter ficado com várias mulheres, o motivo de nunca ter se apaixonado, o porquê de nunca ter tido um relacionamento sério.

Era porque ele amava sua melhor amiga.

A mulher que naquele momento mais o odiava.

Tudo fazia tanto sentindo agora.

Porque ele odiar os outros amigos dela do sexo masculino, todo o desejo que ele tentava não sentir por ela, porque na adolescência ficou tão puto quando ela arrumou seu primeiro namorado e como quebrou a cara de todos os garotos que ousaram machucar ela.

Como ele quebraria sua própria cara agora?

Porque Bella estava magoada e ele era o motivo disso.

Droga.

Ele amava Isabella Swan, com toda sua força, com todo seu coração e ele imploraria de joelhos se fosse preciso pelo seu perdão.

Se lembrou de como seus lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente nas poucas vezes que se beijaram, nas sensações que sempre sentia perto dela, um tremelique no estomago, um aperto no peito, a sensação de querer protege-la para sempre.

Ele era tão idiota.

Mas o que ele faria agora?

Ele só sabia que tinha que acertar as coisas com ela.

Quem sabe poderia reconquista-la se ela conseguisse perdoa-lo.

...

— Nossa, Bee, que cara de enterro é essa menina? — seu amigo Jacob disse olhando para ela com cenho franzindo — Nem parece que ficou uma semana em uma praia paradisíaca, tendo um sexo dos deuses na sua lua de mel, com aquele deus grego — ele disse.

Bella suspirou afastando os papeis que estavam na sua frente, nos quais ela tentava se concentrar em vão. Não tinha conversado com Jacob desde que tinha chegado, tinha deixado para falar com ele pessoalmente tudo que tinha acontecido.

— Você sabe que esse casamento foi uma farsa Jake — ela sussurrou

— Então seu plano de conquistá-lo não deu certo? — perguntou.

— Não — ela murmurou apenas.

— Não entendo, eu mesmo ajudei a baixinha a escolher as melhores lingeries, como ele não ficou louquinho e a atacou?

Bella soltou um riso nervoso.

— Ah, ele ficou louquinho sim, mas ele atacou a garota errada — ela falou suspirando tristemente.

— Porra, ele acabou de descer no meu conceito, não acredito. Que babaca filho da... — ele respirou fundo se interrompendo, não podia xingar Esme assim, mesmo que ele merecesse — E o que você fez?

— Fiquei puta claro, queria bater tanto nele, eu sabia que não tinha o direito, afinal era tudo uma farsa, mas me senti realmente uma mulher traída. Ele me machucou tanto, nós não estamos nada bem, estou evitando ele e dormindo em um quarto separado.

— Ain, Bee, podia jurar que ele estava caidinho por você, o jeito que ele te olhou no casamento, sério, vocês pareciam realmente um casal apaixonado.

— Ele é um ótimo ator — disse com a voz embargada.

— Ah não, nem pense em chorar por aquele brucutu, se ele não soube ver a mulher fantástica que é, ele não merece você. Agora sabe do que precisa?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Daquela torta maravilhosa de chocolate da cafeteria da esquina... o que acha?

Bella gemeu, sua boca se enchendo de agua, afinal Jacob sempre estava certo.

— Uma ótima ideia, nada como chocolate e um ombro amigo — ela disse dando um sorriso sincero pela primeira vez.

Eles saíram de braços dado e rindo pela porta do escritório que eles haviam aberto, assim que começaram a advogar.

Jacob Black foi o melhor amigo de Bella durante a universidade, Edward o odiava claro e sempre ficava de mal humor quando o via com Bella, ele só não tinha a menor ideia de um detalhe e que nenhum dos dois fez questão de contar para ele.

Bella não estava preparada para o que viu assim que saiu pela porta grande.

Edward estava entrando no prédio e ambos pararam se olhando.

Bella pode não notar o buquê grande de tulipas amarelas que ele carregava, as preferidas dela e eram as flores que estavam em seu buquê de casamento.

— Bella... — ele disse quando a viu.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou meio brusca.

— Bem... eu... vim conversar com você — ele falou — Podemos sair para tomar um café?

— Ah, desculpe, cara, mas cheguei primeiro — Jacob disse e só então Edward o notou, sua expressão se tornou malvada.

— Bem, mas ela é a minha mulher então acho que tenho preferencia — ele disse olhando para Jacob que quase tremeu se não tivesse achando aquilo bem divertido.

Parecia que alguém estava com ciúmes.

— Bem, pode ser, mas você teve ela por uma semana interia, se não soube aproveitar, azar o seu — Jacob disse e saiu puxando Bella pela mão.

— Bella, você vai mesmo com ele? — Edward disse segurando sua outra mão.

Bella o olhou e depois para Jacob.

— Ele tem razão Edward, nos vemos em casa — ela disse e saiu com Jacob.

Edward ficou plantado ali, não acreditando que ela havia escolhido aquele babaca para sair com ela.

Encarou o buquê em sua mão.

— Grande merda — ele disse o jogando no lixo se certificando de amassar bem o envelope a onde tinha a mensagem que ele passou mais de meia hora para escrever.

Agora ele precisava de uma cachaça e quem sabe uma gozada.

Que se dane tudo.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

ANTES de vocês surtarem o EDWARD NÃO VAI TRAIR A BELLA, então relaxem e aproveitem kkkk

No próximo acho que teremos um jantar romântico, será que agora vai? Haha

Sobre Jacob uma leitora acertou o que ele é kkkkk, agora acho que mais hein? Ou ainda estão em dúvida?

Haha

Comeeentem amores, MEU DEUS QUASE 50 COMENTÁRIOS, SÉRIO, VOCÊS NÃO SABEM O QUANTO ESTOU FELIZ, ENTÃO VAMOS CONTINUAR ASSIM


	9. A declaração

— Você não vai fazer isso, né? — Emmett disse ao amigo quando o encontrou no bar que sempre iam conversando com uma mulher negra, que era muito bonita.

— Por que não? Ela tá dando mole para mim, se ela pode sair com o amigo otário dela também posso me divertir — Edward disse com a voz embolada.

— Porra Edward, não é nem sete da noite e você tá mais bebado que tudo, não vou deixar você fazer algo que vai se arrepender.

Edward riu bebendo do bico da garrafa de bebida.

— Você não é minha mãe, nem minha mulher na verdade minha mulher saiu com outro cara sem ser eu, vai ver que agora ele tá comendo ela, assim como vou comer aquela gostosa ali.

— Não vai não idiota — Emmett falou tirando a garrafa de perto dele — Você me ligou a meia hora choramingando que nunca seria alguém merecedor de Bella, se comer aquela gostosa ali, só vai comprovar isso — ele falou.

Edward bufou.

— E daí? Ela me odeia, ela preferiu outro do que ficar comigo..

— Ela está magoada e ferida Edward, só precisa fazer ela te perdoar.

— Blá, blá, blá — ele levantou do banco tentando pegar a garrafa de volta, mas Emmett o impediu e Edward tropeçou.

— Você não consegue nem ficar em pé, vou te levar para casa.

— Vai se foder.

— Vai me agradecer por isso depois.

— Você já foi mais divertido, em outra época você iria querer apostar para ver quem comia mais na noite — Edward falou.

— É, mas não somos mais garotos, somos homens agora — Emmett falou.

— Tem três Emmetts falando comigo — Edward soluçou e riu — Quero ficar ali e comer aquela gostosa para esquecer Bella e Bella.. eu amo ela... já falei isso? Eu sou tão babaca e... — ele começou a divagar.

Emmett aproveitou e o levou para o carro.

...

— Ele ainda não chegou Jacob, droga eu deveria ter ido com ele — Bella disse ao telefone.

— _Não mesmo Bee, ele merecia sofrer um pouqinho._

— Mas ele queria conversar comigo e... e você viu aquele buquê... era para mim... eu o vi no lixo quando voltamos.

 _— Bem isso mostra que ele está arrependido._

Bella suspirou e então ouviu a porta da sala abrindo.

— Acho que ele chegou tchau — disse desligando.

Ela jogou o celular na cama e correu para sala.

Encontrou Emmett tentando fazer Edward sentar no sofá.

— Bella... porque me trouxe para ela, Eeeeemmy, ela me odeeeeia, cara... e eu amo taaanto ela — edward tagarelou quando viu Bella na sala.

— Ah oi Bella — Emmett disse soltando Edward no sofá que caiu deitado.

— O que aconteceu com ele? — ela perguntou preocupada.

— Beella... me perdoa... eu... eu — Edward disse agarrando sua mão.

— Ele eestá trebado... quando fica assim tagarela que só.

Bella suspirou vendo Edward fechar os olhos depois de beijar sua mão.

Ela passou a outra pelo cabelo dele.

Sabia que logo ele adormeceria.

— Por que ele bebeu assim? — ela perguntou.

Emmett sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas.

— Ao que parece a mulher dele preferiu sair com outro ao invés dele. Acho que foi o primeiro não que ele tomou de uma mulher.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Você sabe que isso é apenas uma farsa Emmett — ela disse.

Ele deu de ombrou.

— Eu só nunca o vi assim Bella, talvez ele pode ter percebido o que tanto lutava para não acontecer.

— Como assim? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Vai ter que descobrir, só não seja tão dura com ele — falou saindo dali.

Bella suspirou fundo olhando para Edward que dormia agora.

— O que vou fazer com você? — ela perguntou a si mesma indecisa.

...

Quando Edward acordou ele se sentia enjoado e com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

Estava fedendo a bebida e parecendo que tinha engolido um rato morto.

Estava tudo escuro, mais ele sabia que estava deitado no sofá do seu apartamento, se lembrava vagamente de Emmett o carregando para lá.

Mas estava sem seus sapatos e com um lençol em cima dele. Será que Bella tinha feito aquilo?

Olhou no seu relógio de pulso digital e notou que eram 7:18 da manhã. Ele se levantou meio tonto e foi tomar dois comprimidos.

Foi para seu quarto e tomou um banho relaxante e escovou bem sua boca.

Se sentia bem melhor, antes de se lembrar do motivo que estava assim.

Ouviu barulhos de passos e saiu corajosamente da cozinha.

Ele precisava concertar as coisas com Bella.

Não queria ela com nenhum outro homem a não ser ele e também dizer tudo o que estava sentindo.

Encontrou Bella na cozinha comendo suas torradas com geleia e um suco.

— Bom dia — ele falou com mais coragem do que tinha.

— Bom dia — ela falou sem encara-lo.

Edward suspirou indo até a cafeteria e vendo que tinha café dentro e bem quente.

Sabia que ela que tinha feito.

Ele pegou uma xícara e tomou um gole.

Estava bem forte.

— Podemos conversar? — ele perguntou.

— Tenho que ir trabalhar — disse ela.

Ele coçou seu queixo.

— Jacob estará lá?

Ela o olhou.

— Claro, ele trabalha lá — respondeu como se ele fosse um burro.

— Não gosto disso — ele disse.

— Você não tem que gostar, aliás não foi você que disse que somos livres para ficar com quem quiser? — ela falou sem conseguir impedir sua língua afiada de jogar aquilo na cara dele.

Edward cerrou seus dentes.

— Podemos jantar juntos depois ou ele já marcou algo para vocês fazerem? — disse sarcástico.

— Ainda não — ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

— Então vai jantar comigo?

— Estarei em casa as seis — ela respondeu saindo da cozinha.

Edward assentiu vendo mais uma vez ela se afastar.

Ele precisava jogar todas suas cartas para conquistar essa mulher.

Ele foi trabalhar, mas ficou apenas até o almoço de negócios que teve.

Depois decidiu ir embora para arrumar tudo para mais tarde.

Ele não sabia cozinhar nada então achou melhor perdir o prato preferido de Bella.

Sua diarista estava indo embora quando ele chegou e Edward aproveitou e fez seu pagamento.

Edward foi até a sacada que tinha ali, olhou para o céu e soube que provavelmente não choveria.

Ele decidiu fazer o jantar ali.

A sacada era retangular bem espaçosa.

Tinha um jardim pequeno, com algumas flores, cadeiras de sol e uma mesa redonda.

Edward arrumou tudo ali com luminárias pequenas e várias flores que tinha comprado.

Nunca imaginou que um dia faria algo assim para uma mulher.

Mas ali estava ele, pesquisando decoração de mesa romântica para fazer.

Mas ela merecia.

Merecia muito mais e se deixasse ele ia dar o mundo a ela.

Ligou para Emmett e agradeceu por ele ter o impedido de fazer uma besteira pois Edward sabia que se ele tivesse ficado com outra seria ainda pior.

Agora ele não queria ninguém mais, apenas sua melhor amiga, sua esposa de mentirinha.

Ele queria que ela se tornasse sua esposa na vida real.

É definitivamente ele estava perdido.

Bella chegou logo depois das seis apreensiva.

Edward já estava todo pronto. Ele vestia uma calça preta social, com uma blusa de botões azul claro e uma blusa social preta que Bella sabia que ela tinha dado de presente no Natal passado.

— Boa noite — ele disse indo até ela e estendeu uma flor branca.

Bella a aceitou se repreendendo por seu coração disparar.

— Uma oferta de paz — ele disse.

— Obrigada — Bella falou e levou a flor ao seu nariz sentindo o cheiro suave.

Ele sabia que ela amava flores.

— Você já está pronto... vou me arrumar.

— Leve o tempo que precisar — ele disse e ela engoliu em seco saindo dali.

Quando estava na segurança do quarto ela pegou seu celular e ligou para Jacob.

— Jake... eu não vou conseguir ser dura com ele — ela murmurou assim que amigo atendeu.

— _Mas você tem que ser Bee... ele te traiu na lua de mel de vocês._

— Eu sei, mas.. ele parece tão diferente mais leve... não sei ele já estava me esperando quando eu cheguei e com uma rosa — ele disse que era uma oferta de paz.

— _Ah Bee... acho que ele tá caidinho por você_

— Não sei.. Acho que ele só quer minha amizade de volta.

— _se você diz mais por via das dúvidas coloque uma lingerie combinando quem sabe finalmente você deixe alguém inaugurar dar uma volta no seu parquinho de diversões, está na hora mulher._

— Jacob Black — ela o repreendeu.

Ele riu.

— _Vai ser arrumar. Beijos e depois me conte tudo._

— Beijo — Bella disse desligando.

Ela tomou um banho e se arrumou.

Aceitou o conselho de Jacob e vestiu uma calcinha rendada bem bonita azul turquesa que ainda não tinha usado, dispensando o sutiã

Colocou um vestido preto com faixas brilhantes em X na frente a trás, que valorizava seu busto.

Ela deixou seus cabelos soltos, passou creme, perfume e apena sum batom leve.

Optou por colocar uma sandália de saltos baixa e confortável.

Assim que ela chegou na sala Edward se levantou.

Seus olhos a percorram de cima baixo e voltando.

— Você está linda, vamos? — Ele disse oferecendo o braço a ela.

— Obrigada — Bella agradeceu levemente corada.

— Não vamos sair? — ela perguntou quando ele não foi em direção a porta.

— Achei que seria melhor e mais privado ficarmos aqui — ele disse abrindo a porta da sacada.

A boca de Bella se abriu quando viu o local.

Estava tudo decorado com várias rosas e luminária, a cobertura de chuva impedia-as o de sentir o vento frio.

A mesa redonda pequena estava decorada com um jarro de flores, pratos, taças e guardanapos, a decoração era melhor do que muitos restaurantes requisitados.

— Eu pedi seu prato favorito, mas ainda não chegou. Podemos conversar antes, não? — ele perguntou puxando a cadeira para ela sentar e se sentando de frente para ela.

— Vinho? — perguntou.

Ela assentiu.

Ele serviu uma taça para cada.

Bella pegou na taça elegantemente e saboreou a bebida.

— Lembra quando eu tinha 17 anos e surtei quando você apresentou seu primeiro namorado? — ele começou.

Bella sorriu com a lembrança.

— Sim você estava mais assustador que meu pai.

— Sim — ele concordou — aquela foi a primeira vez que eu senti ciúmes na minha vida. Foi quando eu percebi que você já não era só minha que seus momentos não eram só meus.

— Por isso você ficou três dias sem falar comigo?

— Sim, eu não sabia lidar com o que estava sentindo — ele admitiu.

Ela suspirou.

— E o que tem haver isso Edward? Já faz tanto tempo — ela o lembrou.

— Vou chegar lá — ele prometeu.

— Você foi no baile de primavera com ele e você estava tão linda, os ciúmes e a inveja bateu forte novamente. Foi a primeira vez que eu me dei conta que você tinha crescido e estava se tornando uma mulher linda. Eu passei a noite toda observando vocês de longe morrendo de inveja dele. Porque era para ser eu ali. Dançando com você, te abraçando, mas eu não podia fazer aquilo, nós éramos melhores amigos, eu não podia vê-la daquela forma. Ele estava te fazendo feliz e isso bastava. Mas mesmo assim eu quis dançar com você ao menos uma música, não sabe a raiva que senti quando Jane interrompeu e vi você correndo para Mike. Então afastei tudo que sentia e tranquei bem no fundo de mim. Eu sempre tentei não a ver como alguém que despertaria meu desejo. Você era minha amiga e ter você ao meu lado era mais importante do que correr o risco de perde-la. Não podia arriscar. Porém, esses sentimentos sempre estiveram aqui dentro de mim, a vontade de beijá-la, abraçá-la, de fazê-la só minha. O motivo de ficar sempre ansioso perto de você e de ficar com saudades rapidamente. O motivo de sentir um aperto no peito e uma sensação estranha sempre quando nos tocávamos. Acho que inconscientemente eu sempre soube o que aquilo significava, mas nunca admiti. Não podia fazer isso, pois se fizesse nada seria o mesmo novamente. E quando menos percebi nós tínhamos nos casados, nós estávamos em lua de mel e você não saía da minha cabeça de jeito nenhum. Eu odiava todos os homens que olharam cobiçosamente para você. Você era minha, ninguém podia olhá-la assim a não ser eu. Eu estava ficando doido cada vez que a via com aquelas roupas provocantes, não sei como conseguia me segurar e não pular em você como era o que eu queria realmente fazer. Na última noite eu estava quase estourando eu não ia aguentar então resolvi tomar algo e fiquei no bar enumerando vários motivos para não subir de volta aquele quarto e consumar esse casamento. Então aquela garçonete se ofereceu para mim e eu vi que era disse que precisava. Talvez se eu ficasse com outra eu iria parar de pensar aquelas coisas e esqueceria isso. Era só falta de sexo, então eu fui com ela, mas mesmo assim eu só pensava em você e quando a vi ali procurando por mim... — ele parou respirando fundo — Eu pude ver o quanto eu tinha te machucado e ali naquele momento que você virou as costas para mim depois de gritar que sempre me amou que eu percebi que te amava e que tinha te perdido para sempre. E ali quando você se foi, quando você me ignorava, quando você correu de mim eu soube que te amava. Que sempre te amei e era forte e real esse sentimento, que ele sempre esteve aqui dentro de mim. Por isso nunca me apaixonei nem me relacionei sério com ninguém porque você é egoísta, porque você roubou meu coração só para você e nunca irá dividi-lo com mais ninguém. Bella eu nunca me permitir dizer isso admitir em voz alta isso porque você er melhor amiga que tenho. Eu não podia admitir que te amava e correr o risco de te perder para sempre. Porque eu nunca imaginei que de alguma forma você sentiria isso por mim... Eu sei que errei, sei que começamos totalmente errados, eu te machuquei tanto e só Deus sabe o quanto isso me machucou também. Eu sei que não mereço, mas eu preciso do seu perdão... e se você for capaz de me perdoar eu quero fazer isso dar certo. Esse casamento. Sei que não serei o melhor marido do mundo, o qual você merece, sei que vou cometer muitas burradas, mas eu vou tentar todo dia ser melhor para você, te amar, te respeitar e principalmente eu vou ser fiel a você, só você.

Bella não conseguia acreditar que estava ouvindo essas palavras.

Pensou por um momento em pegar um cotonete e limpar seus ouvidos para ver se estava realmente escutando bem ou quem sabe sonhando.

Será que tinha alguma droga alucinógena no vinho e tudo não passava de sua imaginação?

No entanto, nem em seus melhores sonhos ela sonhou com ele fazendo uma declaração daquelas, enquanto segurava sua mão com apenas as estrelas e a lua de testemunha era de mais.

E seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e duas escorreram pelo seu rosto silenciosamente.

— Não chore... por favor — ele disse sempre odiou ver suas lágrimas mesmo se fossem de felicidade.

A mão dele acariciou sua bochecha tirando a lágrima dali e Bella não pode se conter com seu toque e inclinou seu rosto o olhando.

— Se você não quiser mais isso eu vou entender — ele prometeu — Nada mais importa para mim Bella além da sua felicidade que Jasper fique com a porra da presidência da empresa eu não quero mais se isso significa que não vou ter você. Não me importo mais, só sua felicidade só quero ver aquele sorriso lindo em seu rosto de novo que ilumina tudo — ele disse e deu um leve sorriso torto

Bella então abriu um sorriso também mostrando levemente seus dentes.

Que se dane tudo, aquilo era seu sonho se realizando.

Era o momento que tinha esperado a vida inteira.

Ela que não ia se fazer de orgulhosa e deixá-lo sofrer mais.

— Você está falando sério? Você quer tentar fazer isso dar certo comigo?

— E quem mais seria a não ser você?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, todas bem depois dessa declaração do Edward? haha

Sei que muitas pessoas queriam que o Edward sofresse mais, mas não vai não viu, afinal Bella já esperou tanto tempo para isso acontecer, ea não vai desperdiçar mais o fazendo ficar esperando apenas para fazer sofrer.

eu imagino que muitas vão ficar chocadas por Bella ser virgem ainda, se tiverem percebido isso, mas mulher apaixonada é besta e sim ela esperou esse tempo todo pelo Edward, mas ela não é santa, claro que não. Só nunca fez os finalmente haha que será no próximo capítulo, como disse para que perder tempo não é? E é claro que já estava chegando o momento dela tomar uma atitude e se declarar para ele, mas como o destino deles já estava escrito, ele agiu e ela não precisou fazer isso, lógico que ela também não iria ficar a vida toda esperando por ele né

Só vou poder postar na segunda, mesmo que completem os comentários antes, ok?

mas continuem comentando, 5 capítulos só essa semana porque mereceram hein...

haha

beeijos amores


	10. A primeira vez

— Por favor... me diz que isso é real que você não está brincando — ela pediu suspirando.

— Vou provar a você e passar o resto da minha vida te mostrando isso — ele disse se inclinando para ela lentamente.

Bella olhou para os lábios dele preparando para senti-los.

Não seria o primeiro beijo deles.

Mas seria o primeiro beijo real deles.

Seus lábios se tocaram suavemente, ambos estavam úmidos e com gosto de vinho.

Foi um beijo doce, suave e lento.

Eles apenas apreciavam como suas bocas moldavam uma a outra como seus lábios sabiam o que fazer e como suas línguas se entrelaçavam.

Edward não aguentou e ficou de pé puxando o corpo de Bella contra o seu querendo senti-la toda.

Era a primeira vez que se permitia isso.

Suas mãos acariciaram seus cabelos macios e pararam em sua cintura. A dela mergulharam em seu cabelo enquanto eles gemiam de prazer.

O beijo se tornou rápido, intenso e profundo.

O desejo percorreu o corpo deles.

— Ah Bella — ele disse quebrando o beijo com um selinho em seus lábios encontrando sua testa na dela.

Ambos estavam ofegantes.

— Edward — ela suspirou o nome dele — Eu te amo, sempre amei, sempre vou amar.

— Eu também amo você — ele falou afastando seu cabelo do rosto dela delicadamente — Você é minha vida, Bella — ele disse voltando a beijá-la.

Bella queria soltar fogos de artifícios e fazer uma dancinha da vitória.

Que se dane tudo que tinha acontecido, se tinha o perdoado rápido demais.

Ela tinha esperado a vida todo aquele momento.

Agora que tinha acontecido ela iria aproveitar ao máximo e viver o que sempre tinha desejado.

Estavam a minutos apenas se beijando quando ela decidiu o que queria. Não aguentava mais esperar.

— Edward — ela quebrou o beijo ofegante, acariciando o cabelo dele. Ela o olhou — Me faça sua mulher — ela falou baixinho.

— Bella — ele fechou seus olhos por um momento — Não quero que se sinta obrigada a nada, podemos esperar — ele balançou a cabeça, esperaria a vida toda por ela.

— Eu espero por esse momento a minha vida inteira, eu quero isso há muito tempo, quero você, só você, quero ser sua como sempre imaginei — ela admitiu, os lábios dele deslizaram por seu pescoço — Isso é tão bom... — ela disse inclinando seu pescoço dando livre acesso a boca dele que beijou e chupou sua pele.

Bella já podia sentir seu sexo ficando molhado.

— Vamos para o quarto — ela pediu o fazendo parar.

Ele a olhou.

— Tem certeza?

— Vamos logo — ela falou rolando os olhos para ele.

— Sempre tão impaciente — ele disse sorrindo e agarrando ela pela cintura.

Eles andaram juntos voltando para dentro do apartamento, assim que chegaram ao corredor ouviram o interfone tocar.

Edward gemeu.

— Droga, deve ser do restaurante... Você quer comer agora?

— Não — ela negou dando um beijo em seus lábios — Agora estou com fome de outra coisa. Pegue vou estar te esperando no quarto — ela falou provocante mordiscando sua orelha.

Ele respirou fundo vendo ela ir em direção ao quarto.

Ele estava completamente perdido e não podia estar menos contente com aquilo.

Esperou impaciente o entregador subir. Assim que o viu Edward pegou as embalagens dando a ele o dinheiro e fechou a porta sem esperar pelo troco.

Deixou o jantar deles rapidamente na cozinha e andou apressado para o quarto.

Bella estava de costas para porta descalça, seus sapatos altos ao lado do pés da cama. Ele se aproximou a abraçando por trás encostando seu quadril nela, deixando-a sentir o quanto ele estava excitado. Afastou o cabelo dela e voltou e beijou sua nuca sentindo seu cheiro.

Bella se virou para ele e colocou suas mãos em seus ombros.

— A onde estávamos? — Ela perguntou.

— Aqui — ele disse a beijando com desejo.

Ela retribui descendo uma mão pelo braço dele, sentindo seu aperto mais forte na cintura.

As mãos dele desceram e apertaram sua bunda a puxando ainda mais de encontro ao seu corpo. Bela gemeu sentindo toda sua ereção e ficou ainda mais excitada.

Ela tinha pressa.

Tinha esperado por aquilo há tanto tempo.

Suas mãos desabotoaram sua blusa apressada e a empurrou pelos seus braços.

Ela tocou o peito dele do jeito que sempre sonhou deslizando sua mão por ele sentindo ele estremecer.

Ele era bem definido e do jeito que ela gostava, sem nada exagerado.

Tinha aquele V que sempre a deixou doida para tocar e descobrir até onde ia.

Corajosamente ela desceu mais a mão e passou por cima da sua calça bem a onde estava seu membro.

Ele era tão grande. Ela sabia disso. E finalmente era dela.

Edward gemeu mordendo seu lábio quando ela o acariciou.

Ele a empurrou na cama e Bella o olhou enquanto ele tirava seus sapatos e meias rapidamente.

Ele se deitou por cima dela beijando a novamente

Sabia que nunca se cansaria de beijar aqueles lábios.

Suas mãos passaram por cima de seu seio apertando antes de continuar descendo ele apertou as coxas dela e subiu o tecido.

— A onde tira essa droga? — Ele perguntou querendo-a nua o mais rápido possível.

— Agora quem é o impaciente? — Ela disse rindo.

Ela mostrou o zíper e ele tirou aquela peça do seu corpo rapidamente.

Pela primeira vez ele se permitiu observar o corpo feminino dela suas curvas suaves e sedutoras.

— Você é linda, linda — ele disse sem conseguir parar de olhar seus seios.

A quanto tempo ele queria vê-los?

Seus seios eram redondos, firmes e empinados. Seus mamilos pequenos e delicados.

Ele sabia que ela tinha colocado silicone quando tinha feito 20 anos.

Ela não tinha muito peito antes e isso sempre a incomodava, sempre teve vontade de aumentá-los.

Ele tinha sido a primeira pessoa que ela tinha ligado quando tinha decidido fazer aquilo. A autoestima de Bella só tinha melhorado com o resultado e ficou ainda mais bonita, se sentia mais confiante, feliz e sedutora.

E Edward quase gozou nas calças quando viu os dois novos atributos dela pela primeira vez.

Ele riu.

— O que foi? — Ela perguntou.

Ele olhou para ela.

— Só estou me lembrando que eu sempre quis ver como ficou depois do implante. Pegar, tocar, apertar — ele tocou o mamilo dela ereto, esfregando com seu polegar — Agora posso — ele falou e ela sorriu concordando.

Seu corpo se arqueou quando a boca dele chupou um seio dela com vontade.

Ele alternou entre eles antes de descer vendo a cicatriz quase invisível que tinha ali.

Ele a beijou e depois lambeu a tatuagem que tinha em sua coluna, bem abaixo do seio direito.

 _Once you choose hope, anything's possible*_ _,_ era o que tinha escrito ali em letras cursivas elegantes.

— Tão sexy, já disse que amo essa tatuagem? — ele falou a olhando.

Ela sorriu e o puxou pelos cabelos, voltando a beijar sua boca.

Ela fez força e ele deixou ela ficar por cima.

Suas mãos seguravam a bunda dela e ele gemeu sentindo que ela usava uma calcinha fio dental.

Os lábios dela beijaram seu pescoço sentindo sua barba rala.

Ela atacou o pescoço dele sua mão descendo pelo corpo dele, acariciando seu estômago, torso, até chegar no cós de sua calça.

Ela abriu o botão e puxou o zíper o abrindo.

Ela levantou seu tronco olhando para ele e Edward gemeu ao ver ela assim sentada em cima dele, com apenas aquela calcinha.

Ela se ergueu e puxou a calça dele, sua mão cobriu sua ereção por cima da cueca boxer que ele usava que parecia bem apertada para _ele_.

Ela mordiscou seu lábio o olhando ali, seminu como ela.

Edward a puxou para ele e beijou seus lábios.

Ele se virou de novo ficando por cima dessa vez.

Agora ambos estavam só com suas roupas intimas, Edward olhava admirado a calcinha dela de renda transparente.

Ele podia ver seus pelos pubianos em sua virilha pela renda transparente, aquilo ainda o deixou mais excitado.

Sem aguentar ele puxou aquela peça, olhando para seu sexo e cada parte que lhe era revelada.

Ele ficou ainda mais encantado.

O sexo dela era do jeito que ele gostava. Com uma pequeno caminho de pelos em sua virilha, mas sem nenhum pelo ao redor da vulva vermelha que brilhava para ele.

— Para de encarar — ele ouviu a voz dela dizer e subiu seus olhos até encontrar os dela, vendo seu rosto estava envergonhado.

Ele sorriu.

— Por que? O que é lindo é para se admirar — ele falou se deitando por cima dela.

Eles se beijaram e Edward roçou seu membro ainda coberto nela, simulando uma penetração.

Bella gemeu erguendo suas pernas e puxando seu cabelo o beijando com força.

A mão dele desceu pelo corpo dela arrepiado, passando por sua virilha até chegar ao seu sexo.

— Você está tão molhada — ele disse afastando seus grandes lábios e penetrando um dedo de dentro dela — Porra, você é tão apertada, droga — ele disse já podendo sentir isso só com os dedos.

Ela mordeu seu lábio.

— Quero você dentro de mim, não aguento mais — falou enlaçando seu pescoço.

— Vou pegar uma camisinha — ele disse se afastando dela.

— Não — ela o segurou — Eu tomo remédio, não quero usar isso com você.

Ele a olhou.

— Eu nunca fiz sem camisinha — ele disse ansioso para experimentar aquilo com ela.

Bella sorriu e o beijou, descendo suas mãos pela costa dele e deslizou por cima da sua bunda, dentro da cueca, a apertando.

Se ele podia fazer aquilo com ela, ela também podia fazer com ele.

Ela puxou aquele pano para baixo e Edward o tirou com a mão, ambos agora estavam nus e excitados.

Bella encarou seu membro, ele parecia ser só alguns centímetros menor que seu antebraço. A glande vermelha brilhante para fora fazia ela salivar, aquelas veias saltadas em sua extensão. E ele não tinha quase nenhum pelo pubiano ali.

Ele a beijou delicadamente, quebrando a visão dela, querendo aproveitar o máximo possivel.

Ela abriu suas pernas e seus sexos se tocaram fazendo eles gemerem.

Edward olhou nos olhos de Bella acariciando seu rosto e então ele entrou dentro dela, deslizando com um pouco de dificuldade.

Bella soltou um gemido e ofegou de dor.

— Caralho, você é virgem? — ele disse confuso.

— Está tudo bem — ela disse com a voz embargada, estava ardendo tanto.

— Porra Bella, mas..

— Shi — ela disse o calando com um beijo.

Edward suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

Ela abriu mais suas pernas e ele deslizou um pouco mais, suas mãos apertando seus mamilos e ele beijando seu pescoço querendo distrai-la da dor.

— Ahh... está passando — ela disse querendo sentir mais.

Edward a olhou bravo por ela não ter falado e beijou abaixo de seus olhos.

— O que eu vou fazer com você? — ele disse tocando seu queixo.

— Me ame — ela respondeu.

Ele sorriu beijando-a delicadamente.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e voltou delicadamente. Bella envolveu suas pernas ao redor dele, fazendo ele ir ainda mais fundo e ela gemeu.

— Dói? — perguntou.

— Só um pouco — ela grunhiu — Não para.

Ele continuou, entrando e saindo com dificuldade, se controlando ao máximo para não ir rápido e forte como queria.

Ela era tão apertada, macia, molhada quente. Ele nunca sentiu algo assim. Podia passar a vida inteira ali dentro dela.

— Mais rápido — ela pediu baixinho.

Edward aumentou um pouquinho mais seus movimentos, entrando e saindo dela com maior rapidez.

Bella começou a rebolar involuntariamente, seu corpo parecendo já saber o que fazer. Ela podia nunca ter feito, mas não era nenhuma santa. Os movimentos de Edward eram lentos, mas firmes, olhavam nos olhos um do outro e se beijavam suavemente.

Uma mão sua acariciou o seio dela, seus lábios descendo por seu pescoço. Ele desceu sua mão e tocou seus corpos ligados, esfregou o local que sabia que estaria seu clitóris e ela gemeu alto.

Seu corpo se arqueou e ela arranhou com força as costas dele enquanto mordia seu ombro, gemendo alto de prazer.

Ele viu seu corpo todo se contorcendo e seu próprio orgasmo se aproximar, sabia que não duraria muito.

— Edward... aah... eu.. vou... aah — ela disse gemendo ofegante, nunca nada tinha sido tão intenso assim. Os orgasmos que jurou já ter tido pareciam cosquinhas comparada ao que sentia agora.

— Isso, Bella... vem... deixa vim, meu amor — ele sussurrou chupando o lábio dela.

— Quero que você venha comigo — ela conseguiu dizer olhando em seus olhos verdes.

— Eu vou... estou tão perto — disse sem parar de investir e bombear seu membro para dentro dela estocando sem parar.

Ele viu o corpo dela se arqueando e ela fechando seus olhos com força apreciando seu próprio prazer, mordendo seu lábio inferior com força, se possivel ele sentiu ela ficar ainda mais apertada enquanto gozava e então ele gozou com força e forte dentro dela, sentindo um prazer que nunca sentiu antes.

Ele ainda deu algumas investidas antes de beijar seus lábios e sair de dentro dela com cuidado. Ele a abraçou beijando sua cabeça.

Ficaram em silêncio apenas curtindo o fim do prazer que tinham tido, até Edward se obrigar a levantar.

Ele rapidamente foi no banheiro e ligou a banheira, achando um sais de banho que nunca tinha usado, despejou na agua morna.

Bella ainda estava do mesmo jeito na cama e por dois segundos ele a admirou, antes de pega-la no colo.

— A onde você está me levando? — ela disse abrindo seus olhos e segurando em seu ombro.

— Para um banho — ele disse apenas e só a colocou no chão dentro da banheira.

Ela apreciou a agua morna e se sentou.

— Afasta — ele disse entrando também e se sentando atrás dela.

Ele a abraçou.

Bella sorriu descansando a cabeça no peito dele, Edward descansou suas mãos na barriga dela.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou depois de um momento.

— Sim — ela falou baixinho.

Ele suspirou.

— Eu brigo agora ou depois por não ter me contado que era virgem? — ele falou.

— Depois, não estrague o momento — ela falou.

— Eu poderia ter te machucado Bella — disse em um tom de repreensão.

— Mas eu estou bem, ótima, na verdade — ela disse sorrindo se virando para ele.

Edward acariciou seu rosto delicadamente.

— Eu pensei que tivesse transado com Jacob, peguei vocês dois aquela vez na cama nus — ele falou.

Ela deu um risinho baixo com a lembrança.

Eles não estavam nus. Mas Jacob estava só com uma bermuda e ela com um sutiã tomara que caia, o lençol cobria-os deixava as pernas deles de fora, quem via realmente pensava que eles estavam nus. Edward sempre tirava conclusões precipitadas.

— Nunca aconteceu nada entre eu e ele Edward — ela falou — Eu sempre soube que minha primeira vez tinha que ser com você, sempre sonhei com isso. Eu não fui santa, claro que não, já cheguei a diversas bases com outras pessoas, mas nunca conseguir ir para o _touchdown_ com mais ninguém, tinha que ser você — ela confessou figurativamente.

Edward deu um sorriso triste.

— Eu não mereço você...

— Ei, claro que merece.

— Você deveria ter falado bem antes que gostava de mim, talvez já teríamos feito isso há muito tempo — falou — Eu não tinha a mínima ideia, se soubesse...

— Não iria mudar nada, eu sabia que não era nossa hora, você sempre foi irresponsável e imaturo e eu sempre sabia que a vida ia dar um jeito de nos unir, era só eu ter paciência. Se fosse antes não teríamos dado certo, eu acho. Nosso momento é esse que estamos vivendo.

— Talvez — ele concordou — Mas, agora não sou mais?

— É um pouco, só está diferente... e eu gosto disso — disse beijando seus lábios delicadamente.

— Nunca foi assim para mim, Bella, quero que saiba disso — ele admitiu — Eu só usava as mulheres para meu prazer, nunca fiz amor com elas, diferente de você, você é muito mais que sexo — ele falou suavemente.

— Eu sei — ela sorriu, seus olhos castanhos brilhando.

Edward segurou seu pescoço e aprofundou o beijo.

Eles ficaram ali na banheira por quase uma hora, se banhando, conversando e trocando carícias.

Mas a barriga de Bella e de Edward roncaram alto ao mesmo tempo, fazendo ambos ouvirem.

Eles se separaram rindo.

— Acho que agora devemos matar nossa outra fome — ela disse.

— Com certeza — ele falou rindo, mas queria passar o resto da noite ali com ela em seus braços.

* _Uma vez que você escolhe a esperança, tudo é possível_

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Alguém vivas depois desse capítulo? Haha

Primeiro estou realmente postando aqui hoje pela recomendação que a fic ganhou, já que os comentários diminuíram de 50 para 35, fiquei super decepcionada e triste e ganhar a recomendação alegrou meu coraçãozinho.

Se quiserem mais capítulos continuem comentando se não vou voltar para os posts semanais, aí vai ser um capítulo por semana... só depende de vocês...

Espero que tenham gostado da primeira vez, não foi muito romântica, mas foi especial.

Agora vai começar as burradas de Edward, preparem-se e tenham paciência com ele pq ele vai ser muito ciumento e ter várias atitudes imaturas... Bella vai relevar muita coisa, mas... vamos ver como vai ser

Haha

Fiquei triste que os comentários diminuíram... Os post então vão voltar a ser uma vez na semana pelo jeito né...

Então até semana que vem 😉


	11. O ciúmes

Edward nunca se sentiu daquele jeito.

Ele parecia uma adolescente apaixonada.

Estava há mais de meia hora só encarando Bella dormir.

Eles tinham jantado entre conversas, risos e beijos e depois Edward carregou para o quarto novamente onde amou-a outra vez.

Ele nunca se sentiu assim, do jeito que estava se sentindo.

Ele nem sabia explicar.

As únicas duas vezes que eles fizeram amor, só o fez querer mais e mais.

Amor.

Ele sabia que era isso que tinha feito com ela.

Não foi só sexo, não foi só prazer.

Foi mais que isso.

Ela havia dormido logo após eles chegarem ao extase do prazer novamente, mas ele tinha ficado ali deitado ao lado dela quase a noite toda, apenas a observando.

Ela era tão linda.

Tão perfeita.

Como não tinha enxergado isso nela antes?

Como tinham perdido tanto tempo?

Mas ele sabia que ela estava certa.

No fundo no fundo, ele que nunca se permitiu ver ela de outro jeito, então sempre a via como sua amiga, por que sabia que no dia que a visse como mulher ele se renderia.

Bella era tudo que ele sempre desejou em uma mulher.

Era forte, decidida, sensual, linda, engraçada, inteligente.

Seu coração estava tão apertado, parecia que a cada batida dele e a cada subida do peito dela ele se apaixonava ainda mais.

Seria possivel?

Lembrou-se das vezes que ele ficava com outras meninas perto dela, ela sempre o amou, por isso aqueles olhares estranhos que ela dava, mesmo querendo não demostrar sua tristeza.

O motivo dela nunca ter se entregado a um homem.

Porque era ele.

O fato dela ser só dele o deixava ainda mais apaixonado.

Nenhum homem a teria. Nunca.

Só ele.

Céus!

Ele faria tudo por ela.

Tudo.

E ele passaria o resto de sua vida fazendo-a feliz, mostrando que ele era um homem muito digno de uma só mulher.

Dela.

Daria adeus as farras, as festinhas regadas a bebida e sexo.

As outras mulheres.

Ele não precisava de mais nada disso.

Só dela.

Ele seria um Homem para ela.

Para os filhos que eles teriam.

Sorriu um pouco.

Nunca tinha pensado em ter filhos.

Uma vez pensou até em fazer uma vasectomia, apenas para o caso de um dia alguma mulher aparecer querendo dinheiro, mas tocou no assunto com seu pai e ele o proibiu.

Ainda bem.

Seu pai.

Agora deveria uma vida de agradecimento a ele, por terem feito eles se casarem.

Mas deixaria para pensar nisso depois.

Ele deu um beijo no biquinho que seus lábios formavam e deitou sua cabeça no ombro dela, passando o braço por cima dela.

Por enquanto ele só queria dormir.

Ali.

Abraçado a ela.

E dormiu.

...

Infelizmente não foi beijos, carícias ou um café da manhã que acordou o casal apaixonado.

Mas sim o barulho do despertador tocando sem parar.

Edward grunhiu e se virou desligando rapidamente o relógio eletrônico que estava no criado mudo da cama.

Deitou de novo e abraçou com força o travesseiro quente que tinha dormido.

— Diz para mim que podemos ficar aqui para sempre? — ele murmurou fechando seus olhos e apenas apreciando o toque em seus cabelos.

— Queria poder dizer isso — ela murmurou se aconchegando nele.

Ele suspirou e abriu seus olhos, levantou o rosto e a olhou.

Imediatamente ele sorriu.

— Bom dia — ele falou se inclinando e beijando sua testa — Bom dia — disse de novo beijando seu nariz — Bom dia, bom dia, bom dia — ele beijou suas duas bochechas, seu queixo — e bom dia — falou beijando finalmente seus lábios, em um selinho demorado.

— Ah meu Deus, quem é você? E o que fez com Edward Cullen? — Bella perguntou sorrindo corada.

— Ei, sou eu — ele disse franzindo sua sobrancelha.

Ela riu.

— Eu sei que é você, só que... Você nunca foi meloso assim — ela falou.

— Você não gosta? Acho que o amor nos deixa meloso — ele deu de ombros e viu ela dar um largo sorriso.

Se fosse preciso ele ser meloso, para ver ela sorrindo assim, ele seria sempre meloso.

— Eu amo — ela disse concordou e o beijou levemente.

— Vamos banhar — ele disse.

— Negativo — ela balançou a cabeça — Temos que trabalhar, se entrarmos naquele banheiro juntos tenho a impressão que não vamos sair tão cedo — ela disse.

Ele fez um biquinho em seus lábios.

— A noite? — perguntou.

— A noite — ela concordou sorrindo.

...

Apesar dele insistir, não conseguiu deixa-la no trabalho.

Ela fez questão de ir sozinha, já que era contraditório ele ir deixa-la sendo que sua empresa era do outro lado da cidade.

Quando Bella chegou no escritório nem se importou de está sozinha.

Sabia que Jacob tinha uma audiência cedo no tribunal e ele já deveria está lá.

Ela aproveitou e foi averiguar um caso que tinha pego. A audiência seria na semana que vem e Bella queria ver se estava tudo certo.

É claro que ela não conseguiu se concentrar no caso direito.

Não parava de pensar no que havia acontecido em sua vida nas ultimas 24 horas.

Ela havia tido a noite que mais sonhou em sua vida.

Ela tinha se tornado real.

Edward tinha se declarado para ela.

Finalmente, depois de tanta espera, de tanta paciência ele tinha se apaixonado por ela.

Sorriu ao se lembrar de cada toque, beijo, carícia, sussurro.

Ela sempre soube que um dia isso iria acontecer.

Que um dia Edward seria dela.

Por isso nunca conseguiu namorar sério com ninguém.

Por isso esperou tanto tempo para sua primeira vez finalmente acontecer.

Porque se tinha alguém que ela queria que fosse seu primeiro, era ele.

E ele tinha sido.

E tinha sido muito melhor do que qualquer sonho, pensamento ou imaginação que ela fez.

Tocou seu pescoço se lembrando dos beijos dele ali.

— Obrigada pela melhor noite da minha vida, que todas as noites sejam assim. Para a mulher da minha vida, Bella Cullen — ela foi despertada de seus pensamentos por uma voz e se virou encarando Jacob, ele segurava um embrulho brilhoso — Eu não acredito que finalmente apresentou a Belinha os prazeres da vida. Isso merece champanhe — ele disse sorrindo.

— Ei, não fale assim da minha vagina — Bella disse rindo — E sim, eu apresentei ela aos prazeres da vida e acredite ela está muito feliz.

— Sua vadia! Foi tão bom que acabei de encontrar o entregador e ele veio deixar isso para você — Jacob disse e entregou o embrulho para ela.

Bella releu o cartão que estava escrito com a letra elegante de Edward e sorriu.

— Deus Jacob, eu acho que realmente ele está me amando — Bella disse com um grande sorriso.

— Bem, você merece, esperou-o por tanto tempo. Como foi?

— Ah foi lindo, ele preparou um jantar para mim e conversamos. Ele me explicou tudo que estava sentindo na lua de mel, ele disse que me ama, com T-O-D-A-S as letras, foi a declaração mais perfeita que eu já ouvi.

— Ah, sortuda, queria eu um boy assim pertinho de mim. Pula logo para a parte do sexo.

Bella rolou os olhos.

— Foi maravilhoso, perfeito, muito mais do que sempre sonhei é claro — ela falou sorrindo, suas bochechas corando — Ele foi tão carinhoso e intenso.

— Doeu muito? Você gozou?

— Doeu um pouco, mas ele logo fez eu esquecer da dor e só tinha ele, nas duas vezes.

— Nas duas vezes na sua primeira vez? Sua vadia sortuda, tem como trocarmos de lugar? — ele falou com um biquinho a fazendo rir.

— Bem só não teve mais porque eu não deixei... ainda... Estou dolorida também — confessou.

— Puta merda, Bee. Quão grande? — ele perguntou com olhinhos de cachorro pidão.

Ela negou com a cabeça rindo.

— Não vou dizer, mas pode ter certeza, que não imaginava que pudesse ter um daquele tamanho — ela disse — Deus o abençoou grandemente.

— Aaaaah, sua filha da mãe — ele tacou o bloco de notas nela que riu — Agora abre logo o que tem dentro dessa caixa.

Bella abriu o embrulho com cuidado e encontrou uma caixinha de veluda com a marca da Tiffanys.

— Bem adeus, flores — Jacob murmurou de olho nas mãos dela.

Bella rolou os olhos.

Edward podia dar uma camisa velha para ela, que amarai assim mesmo.

Ela abriu e dentro tinha uma pulseira bem bonita de ouro branco, junto com dois pingentes, um coração de diamante bem pequeno com uma chave pequena também.

— É lindo — Jacob disse suspirando — Deixa eu colocar.

Bella estendeu o braço e o deixou colocar a pulseira nele.

— Bem, mal vejo a hora dele saber que eu sou gay — Jacob falou rindo.

Bella o acompanhou.

— Sim, ele realmente pensou que nós dormimos juntos aquela vez... Agora deixa de conversa e vamos trabalhar — ela disse.

Jacob rolou os olhos, mas assentiu.

...

 _Eu desisto de falar que não gosto de receber presentes, parece que ninguém entende. Muito obrigada, eu amei. É linda._

Edward sorriu quando seu celular finalmente apitou com uma mensagem de Bella.

 _Pode desistir, vou passar a vida inteira lhe dando presentes_ — ele digitou rapidamente, vendo que ela ainda estava online.

 _Pare de ser tão fofo, não consigo resistir a você assim._

 _Peixinha, eu não tenho nada de fofo, gostosão, lindão sim, fofo não. Vamos almoçar hoje?_

 _Não posso, tenho que visitar um cliente com Jake._

Edward apertou seus lábios.

 _Tem que ser com ele?_

 _Não comece, Edward. Nós trabalhamos juntos e depois de você ele é meu melhor amigo._

 _Isso não melhor as coisas, não sei se gosto._

 _Você não tem que gostar. Tenho que ir, obrigada novamente, meu coração também é seu._

Ele apenas mandou uma carinha jogando um beijo de coração no ar.

Droga.

Ele tinha que dar um jeito de distanciar sua mulher desse cara.

Ele sabia muito bem que ele a queria.

E nunca Edward iria permitir isso.

Bella era dele. Só dele.

E ninguém iria tomá-la dele assim.

Não mesmo.

...

Eles não voltaram a se falar, mas Edward passou o dia todo imaginando o que eles estavam fazendo juntos.

Foi embora logo depois de uma reunião cansativa e entrava na conversa de Bella de vez enquanto apenas para ver se ela estava online, mas a última visualização foi na hora que conversaram. Tinha mandado uma mensagem, mas nem tinha chegado para ela.

Seu apartamento nunca pareceu tão longe.

Estava ansioso já e só relaxou quando estacionou o carro ao lado do dela.

Imediatamente uma ideia veio na sua cabeça.

Bem...

Ele não se importaria nenhum pouquinho de chegar um pouco tarde, se isso significasse levar Bella para o trabalho e busca-la, podia sempre deixar ela com um beijo e esfregar na cara de Jacob que ela tinha dono agora. Talvez poderia até fazer uma visitinha em seu escritório.

Isso na verdade seria maravilhoso.

Que droga.

Rapidamente pegou o canivete que guardava debaixo do banco do carro e saiu.

Olhou para o estacionamento subterrâneo do seu prédio e não estava vindo ninguém.

Rapidamente se abaixou e enfiou o canivete no pneu dela, rasgando.

Só um não bastaria, então enfiou no outro.

Quando percebeu tinha furado os quatros.

Bem isso com certeza bastaria.

...

Quando chegou ao seu quarto ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, mas a porta estava fechada, talvez ele devesse sumir com a chave do banheiro também, ou melhor a porta.

Tirou seus sapatos, seu terno, gravata e começou a desabotoar a blusa.

Finalmente Bella saiu do banheiro enrolada em um roupão branco e seus olhos percorreram cada gotinha de agua que tinha no corpo dela.

Era insano que ele tivesse com inveja daquelas que desciam por baixo da toalha?

— Oi — ela disse sorrindo quando o viu.

— Por que não me atendeu? Liguei e mandei mensagem para você — ele disse direto.

— Meu celular descarregou e só o liguei quando cheguei aqui — ela disse andando para o closet, era um espaço pequeno, com prateleiras que ia do chão até o teto, Edward ficou parado na porta.

— Então, como foi sua tarde? — ele perguntou enquanto a via pegando uma escova e penteando o cabelo.

— Ótima na verdade — ela disse.

Edward estreitou seus olhos.

Ela havia achado ótimo passar a tarde com Jacob?

— Que cara é essa? — disse.

— Nada — ele falou bufando.

Bella rolou os olhos e se aproximou dele.

Colocou sua mão com a pulseira em seu peito.

— Obrigada pelo presente eu amei — ela disse.

Edward sorriu.

Pegando sua mão e a beijando.

— É uma pulseira bastante especial, com o passar do tempo quero ir adicionando outros pigentes que signifique algo para gente — ele disse.

— Como quais? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Você vai saber na hora certa — ele piscou.

Ela suspirou e se virou para vestir uma roupa.

Edward a puxou facilmente e encostou a bunda dela em seu quadril, pressionando seu quadril nela.

— Agora sabe o que eu quero? — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

— Não... — ela gemeu os lábios dele deslizaram por seu pescoço.

— Vou te mostrar— disse a virando e a beijou com força puxando aquela toalha do corpo dela.

E ele passou a noite toda a amando sem parar.

...

— Edward olha o que você fez, não acredito que me marcou assim, parece que fui enforcada — Bella praguejou olhando a marca vermelha em seu pescoço. Tinha outra em seu seio também.

— Desculpe, me empolguei — ele deu um sorriso, sem nenhum um pingo de arrependimento.

— Não faça mais isso, não posso aparecer em um tribunal assim — ela falou caçando em suas roupas uma blusa de gola alta.

— Bem... a onde ninguém pode ver, está liberado? — ele perguntou inocentemente.

Bella balançou sua cabeça para ele.

— Você testa meus limites, Cullen — ela disse.

— Você gosta, peixinha — ele retrucou a beijando levemente.

Edward desceu junto com Bella no elevador, ele segurava sua mão e a acariciava enquanto assoviava uma melodia animada.

Bella apenas sorria e olhava para ele.

Foram em direção aos carros juntos, mas parou em frente ao seu.

— Nos vemos mais tarde? — ela perguntou em tom de despedida.

— Claro — ele disse vendo que ela ainda não tinha percebido os pneus, se preparou para o teatro.

Recebeu o beijo dela de bom grado. Se separou dela e abriu a porta para ela entrar no carro, só quando ela entrou nele que ele falou.

— Porra, seu pneu tá furado — ele disse indo para a roda, que estava toda murcha e a chutando com o pé.

— O que? — ela disse descendo do carro e olhando a roda imediatamente olhou a outra e a outra — Que droga, quem pode ter feito isso? E agora? Merda, miserável... que filho da puta, tinha que furar os quatro — ela falou com raiva — E agora? Tenho uma audiência 10 horas não posso chegar atrasada.

— Eu te levo vem, depois ligo para o mecânico — falou.

Bella suspirou.

— Tudo bem vamos — ela disse entrando no carro dele.

Edward sorriu enquanto deu a volta.

Mal sabia ele que iria se ferrar mais tarde.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Hello amores, como estão? Espero que bem...

Edward fez a primeira burrada... o que acharam da atitude dele?

Como eu disse Edward vai ser muito ciumento, extremamente, tanto mesmo que ele vai precisar fazer tratamento para conter isso... mas ele não vai trair a Bella, então relaxem quanto a isso.

A Bella não vai contar que Jacob é gay, ela podia acabar com isso se contasse, mas ela quer que ele confie nela sem ele saber disso e também se contasse não teria fic para escrever haha

e é claro que Bella vai descobrir que ele quem fez isso, com certeza ela não vai deixar nada barato para ele, mas vamos ver...

espero que gostem e continuem comentando.

beeijos amores


	12. A descoberta

— Eu venho te buscar mais tarde? — ele perguntou.

— Vai te atrasar muito, posso pegar um táxi — ela disse balançando a cabeça.

— Não vai, tenho uma reunião as três depois estou liberado — ele disse tranquilamente, olhando ao redor para ver se Jacob já tinha chegado, mas não viu ninguém.

— Tudo bem — ela suspirou — Te vejo mais tarde — falou dando um selinho nele, mas ele a segurou e aprofundou o beijo.

Bella saiu tonta do carro e ele sorriu satisfeito.

O dia foi tranquilo, por incrível que pareça.

Ele revisou alguns papeis e não teve que mandar sua secretária refazer nada.

Parece que a ameaça de demiti-la tinha dado certo ou o fato dele estar de bom humor por ter se acertado com Bella.

Ele almoçou com Emmett que ficou tirando sarro o horário inteiro do novo bobo apaixonado. Apesar das provocações Edward se divertiu, afinal estava feliz demais para se importar com outra coisa.

Ele era mesmo um bobo apaixonado.

Combinaram de irem para a boate mais tarde, Edward disse que só iria confirmar com Bella.

Estava ansioso para vê-la em um vestidinho e dançar colado com ela a noite toda, como sempre teve vontade de fazer.

A noite com certeza prometia.

 _Boate hoje com Emmett e Rosalie_?, ele mandou para sua esposa depois que Emmett foi embora.

 _Siiim_ , Bella respondeu pouco tempo depois, _sua irmã acabou de mandar mensagem..._ _Se eu achar um marido gostoso e com carrão para me levar, porque um babaca furou as rodas do meu carro todinha._

 _Bem, eu conheço um maridão gostosão e com carrão disposto a levar uma mulher linda e com pernão para dançar. Esqueça essa história, um mecânico vai segunda lá, já chamei um._ Ele mandou de voltou, rezando para ela assentir.

 _Vamos ver... Tenho que ir, não sei o que seria de mim, sem você meu super-homem. Até mais._

 _Até, meu amor_ ele mandou beijos e recebeu de volta.

Definitivamente ele estava caidinho, podia ficar o dia todo conversando com ela ali. Mas se bem que preferia pessoalmente.

Logo.

...

A reunião das três começou pontualmente, assim como ele gostava, afinal odiava atrasos. Ele conversou com alguns diretores da empresa e de algumas filiais dizendo como funcionaria tudo agora que ele era o novo presidente, algumas novas regras e pedidos.

Jasper o auxiliou com tudo e ele sentia que qualquer concorrência entre eles tinha acabado.

A diretora de RH, passou a reunião inteira mostrando seu decote e sorrindo para ele sensualmente.

Ele claro ignorou, mas se fosse em outra época Edward teria retribuindo.

Agora tratou de ficar esfregando excessivamente sua mão no queixo para que todos vissem sua aliança ali.

No final foi feito um coquetel e Edward convidou a todos para uma social rápida antes que voltassem ao trabalho.

Ele conversou com alguns diretores e suspirou quando a diretora de RH se aproximou dele.

— Edward, sou Lauren diretora do RH — a mulher disse olhando o corpo de Edward de cima a baixo.

— Srta. Mallory, eu conheço perfeitamente bem todos os diretores, além de Jasper Whitlock que é meu cunhado, não dei nenhuma intimidade para alguém me chamar pelo nome, espero que se lembre disso na próxima reunião e saiba que não vou tolerar uma postura que não condiz com a profissional — ele disse, sem se importar em ser bem grosso.

— É claro sr. Cullen, me desculpe, seu pai não se importava de ser chamado pelo nome — ela disse completamente envergonhada.

— Eu não sou ele — ele disse saindo sem esperar resposta.

— Sr. Cullen — Ângela se aproximou.

— Sim?

— Sua esposa está lá fora.

— Aqui? — ele perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, senhor.

— Mande-a para minha sala — ele disse.

E ela saiu assentindo.

Edward se despediu de alguns diretores e mandou que não demorassem muito ao voltar para o trabalho.

Ele entrou na sua sala pela porta que era ligada a ela e não se esqueceu de trancar.

Estava feliz por Bella estar ali, mas confuso, será que tinha acontecido algo?

Como ela tinha ido parar ali?

— EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN — Bella disse bem alto entrando na sala dele e fechando a porta com força.

— Bella, amor, o que foi? — Ele disse engolindo em seco.

Ela estava vermelha, com uma expressão furiosa. E ele ficou excitado.

Hum... Será que iriam se divertir ali?

Já imaginou ele a deitando na mesa dele, subindo sua saia e...

— Você pode me explicar o que significa isso? — Ela disse se aproximando dele e estendendo o celular.

Edward olhou horrorizado o vídeo que ela mostrava.

Fodido.

Era isso que ele estava.

Muito Fodido.

Acho que não teria diversão tão cedo.

O vídeo estava em preto em branco mais mostrava perfeitamente Edward furando os pneus do carro dela.

—Bella... eu posso explicar — ele disse.

Droga como pode esquecer das malditas câmeras de segurança?

— Ah, mas você vai explicar mesmo. Como você pode fazer isso? Eu pensei que era um adolescente idiota não o burro do meu namorado.

— Marido — ele corrigiu.

Ela rolou os olhos e colocou a mão na cintura esperando uma explicação.

Ele suspirou.

— Tá! Fui que furei os pneus do seu carro — ele disse de uma vez.

— Não me diga gênio, sério? — ela disse sarcástica e suspirou — Por que?

Edward passou a mão em seu cabelo.

— Porque... eu queria te levar e te pegar no trabalho, para Jacob ver que você tem alguém agora — ele admitiu, e ao ouvir aquilo em voz alta sentiu o quanto tinha sido infantil.

Bella o olhou incrédula antes de soltar um risinho sarcástico.

— E eu pensei que você tivesse crescido. Como pode fazer uma coisa dessas, tão idiota e infantil? Não acredito que furou os pneus do meu carro por ciúmes.

—Eu te disse que não gosto de ver vocês juntos.

— E isso é motivo para fazer algo? Jacob é meu amigo, um dos melhores na verdade... Talvez o melhor, nesse momento — ela falou com raiva— Nada que você fizer vai me separar dele, é bom que saiba logo isso de uma vez.

— Ele gosta de você, ele quer roubar você de mim, não vou deixar aquele bastardo fazer isso — ele disse também com raiva.

Bella riu.

— Depois de todos esses anos você ainda não percebeu, não é? — Ela falou consigo mesma — Você às vezes é bem lerdinho marido e saiba que eu vou agora mesmo para casa de Jacob ficar divina para me esbaldar na boate a noite inteirinha e não quero que você chegue a um metro de mim.

— Bella... me desculpa, para com isso. Eu sei que agir errado, mas... — ele tentou se aproximar dela, mas ela se afastou, ele parou e passou a mão no cabelo nervoso.

— Mas o que? Isso não tem desculpas Edward. Se eu não acabar logo com isso o que você vai fazer quando conversar com qualquer cara. Me bater?

— É claro que não. Nunca Bella — ele disse horrorizado.

— Bem de qualquer jeito, é melhor eu cortar o mal pela raiz logo.

Ele suspirou.

—Vamos para casa, conversar melhor...

—Não já disse vou para casa do MEU AMIGO...

— Bella...

— Edward isso não vai funcionar se não confiarmos um no outro ok? Você precisa aprender isso. Confiança é a base de qualquer relacionamento.

— Eu confio em você.

— Então me mostre isso — ela disse e saiu da sala.

— Porra, caralho —Edward disse jogando os papeis da sua mesa no chão.

Pelo jeito seu tiro tinha saído pela culatra.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão? Espero que beem... haha

O que acharam do capítulo? Foi curtinho, só para deixar vocês na vontade.

É claro que Bella não vai brigar muito com o Edward por conta disso não kkkk, até porque no fundo ela gosta um pouquinho desse lado ciumento dele, pois depois eles se pegam gostoso kkkkkk

Bem, como já disse Edward ainda não vai descobrir sobre o Jacob... vamos ver como vai ser o desenrolar de tudo e o que vai acontecer nessa boate... :D

Acho que agora só vou conseguir postar segunda, mas não deixem de comentar, please, mesmo com eles diminuindo não abandonarei vocês nunca

E para quem disse que ia deixar de comentar na fic porque eu fico fazendo chantagem, bem eu sempre faço chantagenzinha porque comentários é a única recompensa que eu tenho por está há mais de oito anos escrevendo para vocês, ás vezes deixo de fazer uma coisa que eu gosto para vim postar capítulo ou escrever fic, eu faço isso porque gosto, a única coisa que me motiva a está aqui é os comentários que é por onde eu sei que vocês estão gostando ou não, se devo mudar ou não. Mas eu NUNCA deixei de postar um capítulo porque não teve uma certa quantidade de comentários, nunca fiz isso nunca vou fazer. O máximo que faço é esperar uma semana para postar outro para fic não acabar tão rápido, mas enfim, não dá para obrigar ninguém a comentar, se quiserem comentar comentem, se não quiserem, não comentem.

Para aquelas que comentam sempre, meu eterno obrigada a vocês, é por vocês que sempre vou estar aqui escrevendo fic, fazendo chantagens e recebendo ameaças de morte em troca kkkkk

Acho que semana que vem tem post do bônus de TBS alguém quer?

Beeijos amores

lalac


	13. O arrependimento

— Caralho Bee! Você vai fazer o homem morrer, se ele não me matar primeiro.

— Não estou nada mal né? — Ela piscou para seu amigo pelo espelho enquanto ajustava o batom vermelho que estava em seus lábios.

— Porra se eu gostasse de boceta eu com certeza te pegava — Jacob disse — Mas eca! — ele estremeceu.

Ela riu.

— Você acha que ele vai?

— Com certeza— ela disse ouvindo seu celular tocar outra vez.

 _Aquela era trigésima vez que ele ligava?_ , se perguntou.

— Vamos? — Ela disse ignorando a chamada dele outra vez.

— Seja o que Deus quiser — Jacob disse com um suspiro, fazendo um sinal da cruz e levando as mãos para cima.

Bella riu do amigo.

...

 _Você está ferrado_ o celular dele apitou com uma mensagem de Emmett.

 _Me diga algo que eu não sei_ ele digitou rapidamente.

 _Ela tá uma_ _gata, vários gaviões olhando para ela_

 _Porra, a mantenha longe deles dois minutos estou aí_

Sem paciência estacionou logo o carro e saiu dele com pressa.

Entrou na boate sem parar na fila que tinha do lado de fora.

Rapidamente achou a mesa que eles estavam.

Sua irmã também estava ali com Jasper.

Seu amigo com Rosalie.

Aquele merdinha.

E Bella.

Porra.

Ela estava linda.

Maravilhosa. Sexy. Gostosa.

Com um vestido de oncinha bem justo no corpo, com alças finas que valorizam seu busto. Ela usava um sapato vermelho de saltos altos que deixavam suas pernas mais longas, o decote em seus seios era generoso, mas sem exagero. Suas pernas cruzadas faziam suas coxas ficarem ainda mais grossa.

Oh céus, ele não podia perder aquela mulher.

Nunca. E com certeza não deixaria nenhum dos babacas que a olhavam toma-la dele.

— Boa noite — ele disse chegando na mesa.

— Boa noite, idiota — Alice e Rose murmuravam juntas.

Emmett e Jasper riram.

Bella o ignorou.

Jacob respondeu.

— Não sabia que agora deixam entrar crianças aqui — Bella disse o provocando, ele respirou fundo. Ela pegou seu drink e ele observou como os lábios dela se envolveram ao redor do canudinho e ele só podia pensar em uma coisa...

— Bella... será que podemos conversar? — ele pediu, tentando manter a calma.

— Não converso com criança. Vou dançar agora, vamos Jake — ela disse animada terminando o drink e puxou o amigo pela mão.

Edward puxou seu cabelo nervoso.

— Caralho vou matar ele — Edward falou encarando Jacob mortalmente.

— Não vai não — disse recebendo um tapa na cabeça da irmã.

— Você é muito tonto Edward — Rosalie disse rindo.

—Ah se você soubesse — Emmett e Jasper riram.

Mas Edward não os ouvia e olhava sua mulher e Jacob dançando.

Porra eles precisam dançar tão juntos?

Edward não aguentou e saiu de perto dos amigos que não paravam de provoca-lo, falando coisas que ele não entendia.

Se sentou no bar sem tirar os olhos de Bella e Jacob.

Se lembrou das palavras dela e sabia que ela só estava fazendo aquilo para ver como ele reagiria.

Ele iria mostrar para ela que confiava nela.

Mesmo quando o que mais queria era agarrar ela, jogar em seus ombros e mostrar a quem ela pertencia.

Decidido, se sentou no bar e ficou olhando eles dançarem.

Droga.

Ela ria e dançava segurando na nuca dele.

Ele que tinha que está ali dançando com ela daquele jeito.

Jacob olhava direto para Edward que mandava olhares mortais para ele.

 _Se sua mão descer mais, eu te mato_ ele dizia por ele.

Quando Bella ficou de costas e desceu rebolando quase até o chão Edward não aguentou.

Ele saltou do banquinho e foi imediatamente para eles.

Jacob viu e murmurou algo para Bella saindo dali rapidamente.

Ela não parou de dançar, rebolando e o provocando. Edward chegou rapidamente atrás dela e colocou sua mão na sua cintura.

Ela se virou e estreitou os olhos para ela.

— Será que posso dançar com minha mulher? — Ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

— Vai parar de ser tão imaturo? — Ela disse de volta sem parar de dançar.

A música era alta e eles tiveram que ficar bem próximos e falavam no ouvido um do outro.

— Não posso prometer isso... eu nunca senti tanto ciúmes de alguém na minha vida Bella — ele admitiu— e eu ainda estou aprendendo a lidar com isso. Você é tão linda, maravilhosa... uma mulher perfeita e eu sei que sou um idiota, arrogante, imaturo, mas caralho eu tô me sentindo um filho da puta miserável que faria de tudo para não te perder. Eu te amo Bella, muito, é forte, intenso. Eu sei que não te mereço por isso acho que se aparecer algum idiota um pouquinho melhor que eu, você vai me largar e correr para ele.

Bella sentiu sua raiva amenizar.

Como poderia ficar com raiva dele quando ele era tão aberto assim?

E ela amava tanto, mesmo quando ele era ciumento assim.

Ela com certeza poderia suportar isso, desde que ele nunca a traísse.

Aí sim seria o fim de tudo.

— Eu te amo, seu boboca — ela disse enlaçando a nuca dele e esfregando seus narizes — Amo você há mais de 20 anos quando nos vimos e ainda éramos bebês. Você já tinha meu coração ali. E continua tendo até agora. Não existe outro homem para mim. Só você. Mesmo com sua imaturidade e ciúmes, eu quero só você — ela disse e roçou seus lábios nos dele.

Edward apertou forte sua cintura e aprofundou o beijo, tocando sua língua na dela.

Quebrou o beijo mais rápido que Bella gostaria.

— Eu só peço paciência a você, eu sei que ainda vou fazer muita burrada, mas não me abandona nunca tá? — ele pediu.

— Nunca — ela prometeu — contanto que suas barradas não seja algo como uma traição ou outra coisa mais séria, isso eu não vou perdoar.

— Nunca, só existe você, minha peixinha — ele disse e ela riu, o beijando.

Os corpos deles estavam pegando fogo.

Eles dançavam entre beijos, carícias e enconchadas.

Felizmente, ali na pista de dança estava escuro, pois se não já teriam sido presos por atentado ao pudor.

As mãos dele estavam em seu quadril possessivamente, sua boca a provocava, beijando e chupando seu pescoço suado da dança. A bunda de Bella não parava de se esfregar na sua ereção que estava apertada em sua calça.

Ela deslizava até o chão e subia o provocando passado suas mãos pelo corpo.

— Caralho baby, eu estou quase gozando nas calças — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela mordiscando a parte do seu lóbulo que estava sem brinco.

Bella se virou para ele ainda dançando, sua mão deslizando pelo peito dele, ela apertou seus corpos e a mão dele apertou sua bunda.

— E eu estou tão quente e incomodada Edward... — ela sussurrou o provocando.

— Caralho vão procurar um quarto — ouviram a voz de Emmett dizer.

Ele dançava com Rosalie ao lado deles.

— Isso é uma ótima ideia — Bella piscou para ele e Rosalie — Vamos?

Edward assentiu e andou com ela grudado em sua frente.

Alice estava sentada no colo de Jasper e eles conversavam com Jacob.

Edward sorriu para ele quando o viu.

 _Toma idiota. Ela tá indo embora comigo. Eu vou comer ela a noite toda e você nunca vai tê-la como eu a tenho,_ era o que seu sorriso dizia.

— Nós já vamos — ela disse a eles e deu um beijo em cada.

Edward trincou seus dentes quando percebeu que ela sussurrou algo no ouvido de Jacob antes de beijá-lo.

Ele a puxou pela mão rapidamente e saíram dali em silêncio.

— O que você disse para ele? — Edward murmurou assim que saíram.

Bella sorriu.

— Só agradeci — ela disse parando e o abraçando — Agora dar para tirar essa cara de ciumento e me levar logo para nossa casa — ela disse.

Algo no jeito que ela disse nossa casa fez os ciúmes de Edward sumir.

Nossa casa.

A casa deles.

Ele sorriu.

Quando chegaram ao carro Edward a imprensou no mesmo e a beijou com força.

Ela segurou em seus cabelos, retribuindo o beijo com fervor.

Ele desceu sua mão pelo corpo dela, apertando com força seu quadril e pressionando sua ereção nela, a enconchando de um jeito que ela podia senti-la bem em seu centro.

Bella gemeu com os lábios dele descendo por seu pescoço beijando e chupando sua pele, seu sexo pulsando de desejo.

— Que delícia hein — alguém gritou de um carro buzinando.

— Deixa eu participar — uma voz de alguém bêbado também disse.

— Droga — Edward arfou se separando dela.

Bella corou.

Ele abriu a porta para ela entrar e deu a volta entrando rapidamente, já deu a partida e saindo dali.

— Coloca o cinto — ela mandou sabendo muito bem que ele odiava usar aquilo.

— Bella...

— Você não é Deus Edward, tem que usar o cinto — ela disse.

Ele bufou, mas colocou o cinto, mudou de marcha acelerando o carro e colocou sua mão na perna dela que naturalmente se abriu mais para ele.

— Você está quente — ele disse a olhando rapidamente deslizando sua mão mais para dentro do vestido dela.

— Presta atenção — ela disse dando um tapinha em seu braço e rindo.

Ele suspirou voltando a colocar as duas mãos no volante e acelerou o carro.

...

Ele não esperou chegar ao quarto para ataca-la, na sala mesmo ele a imprensou na porta e a beijou com força subindo seu vestido e apertando sua bunda.

Bella já puxou a blusa dele, tirando aquela peça e acariciando seu peito nu e musculoso.

— Onde abre essa merda? — ele disse procurando o zíper do vestido.

Bella mostrou o zíper na lateral e ele o puxou se surpreendendo por ele descer até embaixo.

— Porra — ele praguejou deixando ela vestida só com uma calcinha de renda vermelha e os saltos.

— Gostou? — ela perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha para ele.

— Você é linda de tão gostosa — ele falou a fazendo rir — E todo minha — completou a puxando para si e a beijando.

— Só sua, sempre fui só sua — ela falou descendo sua mão pelo peito dele até sua calça.

Ela abriu o botão, descendo o zíper e colocou sua mão dentro de sua calça.

— E isso é só meu — ela disse segurando firme sua ereção.

— Sou todo seu — ele concordou a pegando e erguendo do chão.

Bella rodeou sua cintura com suas pernas e o beijou.

Ele andou com ela tentando prestar atenção no caminho e a colocou sentada no sofá.

Ele ficou em pé enquanto chutava seu tênis e tirava sua calça e meias.

Bella o puxou quando ele terminou fazendo ele se deitar em cima dela.

Eles se beijaram e se acariciaram por alguns minutos, fazendo um sexo a seco no sofá. Roçando seus secos cobertos pelos tecidos de suas roupas intimas.

Ele desceu seus lábios beijando e chupando a pele dela com força.

Brincou com seus mamilos rapidamente e continuou descendo. O corpo dela se arrepiou e suas pernas se abriram.

Ele puxou sua calcinha de lado, a peça estava úmida como ele nunca tinha visto.

Ele beijou e chupou sua entrada fazendo ela gemer e apertar seus cabelos com força.

— Espera — ela disse puxando o rosto dele o fazendo parar.

— O que? — ele a questionou lambendo seus lábios.

— Eu quero fazer isso em você também — ela disse apertando sua ereção.

Ele gemeu.

— Bella você não precisa...

— Eu quero, sempre quis — ela sorriu abrindo sua calça.

Rapidamente Edward estava nu e sentado no sofá.

Ele apertou a almofada com força quando sentiu a língua de Bella lambê-lo todo.

Ela o masturbou o olhando maliciosamente antes de inclinar seu rosto e toma-lo em sua boca.

Edward praguejou a mão dela deslizando para suas bolas.

Sentiu ela lentamente colocá-lo em sua boca macia, mais do que qualquer uma já tinha feito.

Ela o soltou com força, chupando sua cabeça e arfando.

— Porra, caralho — ele disse segurando seu rosto — Tira a calcinha — ele mandou e ela se levantou o obedecendo.

Ele se deitou no sofá segurando seu membro inchado.

— Vem me chupa enquanto eu chupo sua boceta gostosa — ele falou e ela gemeu.

Nunca tinha feito aquilo, mas se com certeza queria expandir suas experiências era com ele.

Ela se sentou em cima dele colocando sua cara entre as pernas dela.

Ele segurou seu quadril e ela gemeu sentindo sua língua lambendo sua entrada delicadamente, sua boca abrigando seu sexo.

Ela tentou seu concentrar e segurou seu membro colocando em prática tudo que sabia.

Ela o chupava com força, o masturba, o acariciava, o lambia, relaxava sua garganta para coloca-lo o máximo que conseguia dentro dela e soprava sua glande brilhante. Ela chupou sentindo o gostinho do seu pré-gozo enquanto rebolava sem parar em sua boca.

Ele a beijava, chupava, brincando delicadamente com seu clitóris e as vezes colocando alguns dedos dentro dela.

Eles gemeiam coisas desconexa.

Bella rebolou involuntariamente em sua boca, roçando seus seios na barriga dele enquanto o acariciava com força.

Ambos não aguentaram e gozaram com força. O liquido de Edward sujando sua mão.

Bella rapidamente a lambeu e se virou para ele.

Edward a puxou e beijou sua boca, nenhum dos dois se importando de estarem sentindo o sabor um do outro.

— Você vai ser minha morte mulher — ele disse — Onde aprendeu a chupar assim?

— Eu só comecei marido — ela disse rindo maliciosamente e o beijando — Me leva para cama e vou te mostrar a noite toda o que mais sei fazer — ela o provocou.

— Se vai agir assim sempre que eu tiver uma crise de ciúmes, saiba que vou ter uma todos os dias— ele falou e recebeu um beliscão no braço.

— Vou agir ainda melhor se não tiver nem uma, marido, você tem sorte de eu não conseguir ficar tanto tempo brava com você, se não o faria sofrer bem mais — ela falou.

Ele sorriu.

— Minha sorte é só ter você — ele disse beijando-a.

Ela correspondeu com fervor.

Eles se separaram ofegantes e Edward a segurou com força enquanto andava para o quarto com ela agarrada.

Com certeza aquela noite estava longe de acabar.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, desculpa a demora para postar, mas esses dias estou na correria

Sei que muitas queriam o Edward de castigo, mas Bella tem coração mole com ele kkkkk

mas vai chegar uma hora que isso não vai acontecer, então tenham calma

comenteeeeem, quem sabe eu volto essa semana com mais

Ah, no próximo vamos descobrir o verdadeiro motivo do Carlisle ter imposto o casamento, alguém desconfia? Uma ou duas já chegarem bem perto...

beijos


	14. A doença

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Eu não sou médica, não sei realmente como são os tratamentos da doença citada aqui ok, tudo foi feito de modo a dar continuidade na fic. Então não use como referência para nada. Beijos**

 **Boa leitura...**

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram desde o dia da boate.

Carlisle e Esme tinham chegado de viagem e todos tinham ido almoçar na casa deles no final de semana, inclusive Jacob.

Mas Edward tinha se comportado, apenas dando olhares mortais a ele sempre.

É claro que receber a nota das trocas de pneu, para ele pagar, com um bilhete que simplesmente dizia _Nunca mais faça isso,_ tinha sido um sinal claro para ele ficar quieto e ser um bom menino.

O que ele tinha sido.

Nunca pensou que isso fosse acontecer, mas ele amava a vida de casados. Ainda mais ter Bella como sua esposa.

Ela era divertida, sexy e inteligente. Ele nunca cansava de olhá-la e admirá-la. Sem falar que a cada dia ela estava cada vez mais desinibida na cama e ele com certeza amava aquilo.

É claro que ele deveria ter desconfiado que estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade.

E logo a tempestade veio.

Edward e Bella dormiam na cama, abraçados. Um de frente para o outro.

Estavam enrolados no mesmo lençol que cobria apenas do quadril deles para baixo.

Estavam bem colados.

Era de manhã bem cedo ainda e acordaram com o celular dele tocando.

Por um momento, ele não quis atender e continuou abraçado a Bella que suspirou se aconchegando mais nele.

Demorou nem um minuto que seu celular parou de tocar para ele tocar novamente.

— Atende logo — Bella disse grogue de sono.

— Oi, pai? — Edward falou bocejando e um pouco mais desperto.

 _Porque seu pai estaria ligando uma hora daquelas?_

— Edward... de-desculpa... eu...eu sinto muito — Carlisle falou sua voz sufocada.

— Pai? O que foi? O que aconteceu? — Edward disse mais atento.

Bella abriu seus olhos, o olhando preocupada e sonolenta.

— Sua mãe, filho... venha para o _Northwest Hospital_ — Carlisle disse apenas e desligou.

— Droga — Edward disse saltando da cama e indo para o closet atrás de uma roupa.

— O que foi? — Bella perguntou preocupada.

— Eu... eu não sei — Edward falou puxando uma calça e vestindo — Alguma coisa aconteceu com minha mãe — ele falou.

— Ah meu Deus, vamos — Bella disse pegando uma roupa para vestir também.

FLASHBACK

 _Semanas antes..._

— É grave? — Carlisle perguntou impaciente encarando o doutor.

— É — ele falou apenas folheando os exames e papéis — Você está com um glioma no cérebro, um tumor — o médico falou direto.

Esme arfou e Carlisle paralisou.

Tumor.

Não.

Não era ele.

Era sua esposa.

A pessoa que ele mais amava em sua vida.

Ela estava com um tumor.

TUMOR.

Ela estava morrendo.

E ele viu tudo desmoronar ali.

— O.. o que é isso? — Esme perguntou apertando fortemente a mão do marido.

— É um tipo de tumor que se origina no cérebro — o médico respondeu — Há quatro tipos de glioma o seu é o Oligodendroglioma **.**

— O que isso quer dizer? Eu vou morrer? — Esme perguntou as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo seu rosto.

Pensou na vida que tinha.

Pensou em seus filhos, principalmente seu marido.

Eles eram ainda tão jovens. Ela queria ainda viver tantas coisas, mas de repente viu tudo ser arrancado de suas mãos.

— Sra. Cullen, as chances são enormes ainda mais se for um tumor maligno recorrente. Teremos que realizar uma cirurgia para retirar o tumor e precisará passar por quimioterapia e radioterapia. Mas se for um tumor recorrente, mesmo se retiramos 99% dele, o que ficar pode crescer e ficar do mesmo tamanho em um mês, nesse caso o tumor é mortal.

Esme fungou limpando suas lágrimas.

— O aconselhável agora é marcar a cirurgia e iniciar o mais rápido possivel o tratamento.

— Não, não vou fazer isso — Esme disse rapidamente decidida.

Não. Ela não queria aquilo.

Sabia que sofreria, que ficaria debilitada e podia ainda morrer. Não.

Ela precisava fazer várias coisas antes...

— O QUE? — Carlisle conseguiu colocar para fora — É claro que vai!

— Eu vou, só não agora, não, não consigo — ela disse chorando.

— Eu sei que é uma notícia difícil, mas a cirurgia é essencial sra. Cullen, vou deixar os senhores alguns minutos sozinhos para conversarem e voltarei logo — ele disse se levantando.

Carlisle agradeceu.

— Esme, você tem que fazer... eu.. eu — ele a abraçou chorando.

— Eu vou fazer, Carl, mas não agora. Se eu morrer nessa cirurgia...

— Não fala isso, por favor — ele a apertou com força.

Ele a amava tanto, tanto e só em pensar na hipótese que isso podia acontecer o apavorava. Não podia perde-la. Era para eles ficarem velhinhos e morrerem juntos. Não agora. Era cedo demais ainda.

— Podemos marcar a cirurgia para o mês que vem, eu... eu preciso ver Edward se casando, ele está tão feliz com Bella, não posso partir se não ver meu filho feliz, Alice já tem alguém e você... eu... eu — ela chorou — Você é forte, vamos ficar bem.

— Deus Esme — ele chorou a abraçando com força.

Eles marcaram a cirurgia para dali seis semanas, Esme sabia que era tempo suficiente para fazer Edward e Bella se casarem e ela ir na viagem que já tinha programado com o marido. Não queria abrir mão de nada disso.

Queria viver ao máximo aqueles últimos dias que poderiam ser seus últimos.

O médico receitou remédios para inibir o crescimento do tumor e dos sintomas que ela estava sentindo. Alertou do risco que ela estava correndo, mas ela estava decidida a isso e nada do que Carlisle falou a fez mudar de ideia.

Como o que ela mais queria era ver Edward se casando, ela mesma deu a ideia de forçarem um casamento entre eles. Sabia que deveria contar aos filhos, mas não queria vê-los sofrer, já bastava seu marido.

Alice era feliz com Jasper e sabia que Edward seria feliz com Bella, sabia que eles sempre estiveram destinados a estarem juntos.

Ela só daria mais um empurrãozinho.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Edward e Bella foram os primeiros a chegarem ao hospital, ele deu o nome de sua mãe na recepção e ficou assustado quando disseram que ela estava na neurocirurgia o elevador demorou um século para chegar e assim que a porta se abriu ele viu seu pai no corredor sentando com a cabeça apoiada nos braços que estavam apoiados na perna.

— Pai, o que foi? O que aconteceu? Cadê a mamãe? — Edward disse andando apressado.

O homem se levantou quando ouviu a voz do filho. Edward nunca tinha visto seu pai daquele jeito, ele parecia arrasado.

— Eu... eu — Carlisle não sabia o que falar e então apenas abraçou Edward com toda força que tinha.

Edward viu algo que pensou que nunca presenciaria.

Seu pai começou a chorar forte e soluçar em seus braços.

Até Edward começou a chorar com medo do que tinha acontecido.

— Ela...ela morreu? — Edward conseguiu enfim perguntar.

De repente passou um filme na sua cabeça de toda sua história com sua mãe.

De quando ela beijou seus machucados quando ele era criança, de como ele brigou com ela na adolescência, das grosserias, das lições de vida que ela tinha dado a ele, mas que nunca ele escutava, em sua época rebelde.

Não.

Ela não podia ter morrido.

Ela tinha que está viva.

Ele tinha que pedir desculpas a ela. Dizer que a amava, que ela era importante a ele.

Não, não, por favor.

Ele a amava. Ela era sua mãe. A única mulher que ele soube a vida toda que faria de tudo por ele, que sempre o perdoava, que o amava com o amor mais forte do mundo.

Ele não podia perdê-la.

— Não... ela...Ela está em cirurgia — ele conseguiu dizer fungando forte.

Edward sentiu um alivio em seu coração.

— PAI — Alice gritou assim que saiu do elevador seguida por Jasper.

Ela correu pelo corredor e pulou nos braços de Carlisle.

— Onde a mamãe está? — ela perguntou desesperada.

— Calma querida, ela está em cirurgia — Carlisle disse mais controlado e então puxou Edward para abraçar os dois — Me perdoem, eu prometi para ela, mas eu não consigo... eu... eu sou fraco, preciso de vocês.

Jasper parou ao lado de Bella e abraçou vendo que ela chorava, ambos observaram os três juntos.

— O que foi pai? Explica por favor — Edward falou agoniado.

— Poucos dias depois do meu aniversário, nós fomos pegar alguns resultados de uns exames que Esme tinha feito e...e o médico falou que ela estava com um tumor no cérebro. Ela não quis contar para vocês, nós brigamos, não podíamos esconder, mas ela não queria faze-los sofrer, fez eu prometer que contaria só depois da cirurgia quando estivesse tudo bem. Mas eu não aguentei, eu estou com medo, as chances dela não resistir são altas, a cirurgia é muito difícil... euu.. eu. ela..., ela não pode...

— Está tudo bem papai, mamãe vai ficar bem — Alice disse confiante.

— Não acredito que esconderam isso da gente — Edward brigou.

— Edward! Isso não é hora de brigas — Alice falou.

— Eu sei eu só... — ele falou e chorou.

Bella se soltou de Jasper e abraçou o marido, mas sabia que nada que dissesse poderia fazer aquele sofrimento passar.

Foram mais de seis horas de cirurgia até um enfermeiro vim avisar que tinha acabado e logo um médico iria vim falar com eles.

Felizmente a cirurgia ocorreu bem, mas ela demoraria a acordar. Esme estava sedada na UTI em observação, mas seus sinais vitais estavam normais.

O médico considerou a cirurgia um sucesso e disse que conseguiu tirar o tumor quase todo que tinha sido encaminhado para um exame de biopsia. Mas garantiu que ela teria que passar por processo de quimioterapia para matar os restos das células cancerígenas que podia ter ficado.

Eles fizeram vigília no hospital e cuidando de Carlisle que ficou na casa de Alice, ele disse que só voltaria para casa quando Esme estivesse com ele.

Ela só acordou mais de 48 horas depois. Sua memória estava confusa o que o médico disse que era normal e ela também não conseguia sentir o lado direito do corpo.

Carlisle chorou quando a viu falando e aparentemente bem, pode enfim tirar toda a dor que sentia, pois ele sabia que de uma forma e de outra ele teria sua esposa por muito tempo ainda.

Edward quando ficou á sós com ela pediu desculpas por tudo e disse que amava, abraçando-a. Esme se emocionou com seu menino, há anos não ouvia aquilo dele.

Já tinha três dias que Esme tinha acordado. Ela estava fazendo fisioterapia para voltar o movimento do seu braço que já estava quase 100% e já tinha feito sua primeira sessão de quimioterapia.

Naquele dia estava recebendo a visita de Renée, Rose, Alice e Bella. Edward e Carlisle eram os únicos homens do quarto.

— Pai posso falar com o senhor? — Edward perguntou depois de um olhar para sua esposa.

— Claro — Carlisle falou — Já voltamos querida — ele disse beijando a testa dela que deu um sorriso torto.

Seu cabelo tinha sido raspado e uma faixa branca escondia os mais de dezenas de pontos que tinha levado.

Edward fez o mesmo com Bella antes de saírem do quarto.

— O que foi? — seu pai perguntou assim que saíram e se afastaram um pouco do quarto.

— Tem algo que queria lhe perguntar já tem alguns dias — Edward falou.

— Pode perguntar filho — Carlisle disse.

— Foi por causa disso tudo que o senhor fez eu pedir Bella em casamento, não foi? — ele foi direto ao ponto.

Carlisle suspirou.

— Sim — ele falou sinceramente — Esme estava com medo de morrer e ela disse que queria ver você se casando antes, como vimos que estava feliz com Bella, nós tivemos essa ideia, mas podíamos ver que vocês se amavam de verdade, então era só uma questão de tempo para tudo acontecer.

Edward assentiu mudo. Ele soube ali que seus pais nunca desconfiaram da farsa que realmente tinha sido.

Ele tinha conversado com Bella no dia anterior e ambos tinham decidido não contar a eles a verdade, exceto se já soubessem dela.

Não importava se tudo tinha sido uma farsa, o que importava era que agora era real.

— Obrigado — Edward falou — Fiquei com raiva a princípio, mas aquilo foi a melhor coisa que já fez por mim — ele falou.

— Eu posso ver filho, você já mudou tanto depois desse casamento e sei que agora é um homem de verdade — seu pai disse o abraçando.

— Eu te amo, papai — Edward disse e Carlisle abraçou o filho dando tapinha em suas costas, podendo dar seu primeiro sorriso sincero agora que tudo tinha acabado.

Sabia que de uma forma ou de outra tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Hello, amores, não acharam mesmo que eu iria matar alguém né? kkkkk

Já matei Carlisle e Esme uma vez e quase fui junto também kkkkk

Muitas pessoas acertaram sobre a doença, só erraram que pensaram que foi no Carlisle haha

espero que tenham gostado...

Muito obrigada pelos comentários e recomendações,

Já chegamos em mais da metade da fic :O

Agora boa parte dos capítulos não estão concluídos, então posso demorar alguns dias para postar, mas não mais que uma semana prometo. Continuem comentando e recomendando que isso é meu combustível para arrumar os capítulos e postar para vocês...

Um ótimo final de semana,

beijos

lalac


	15. A comemoração

— Ah Deus isso é tão bom — ele disse gemendo de olhos fechados.

— Você gosta? — Bella perguntou dando um pequeno sorriso.

— Muito — ele disse soando mais como um gemido.

— Quer que eu desça mais? — ela sussurrou provocante.

— Sim, baby — ele murmurou e Bella sorriu deslizando suas mãos pelas costas dele.

Ela estava sentada em seu quadril e massageava suas costas lentamente.

Estavam deitados na cama deles, Edward tinha sido acordado com um café especial na cama e agora recebia uma massagem.

— Eu amava quando você fazia isso em mim depois de um jogo no colegial, mas eu ficava de pau duro toda vez — ele confessou rindo.

— O que? — Bella riu — Não acredito — falou deslizando sem medo sua mão pelo cóccix dele como sempre teve vontade de fazer.

— Sério! Não sei como nunca percebeu. Eu era um adolescente afinal e suas mãos são ótimas — ele falou se virando de frente deixando ela em seu colo Bella sorriu se ajeitando bem em cima do local que falavam — Mas eu tentava pensar que era apenas uma reação incontrolável do meu corpo, mas mesmo sem saber desde daquela época eu queria você.

— Nunca percebi juro — ela falou acariciando seu cabelo.

— Ainda bem teria sido constrangedor — ele riu.

Bella se deitou em cima dele, passando sua mão por seu peito. Edward a abraçou, beijando sua cabeça.

— Obrigado por estar comigo sempre.

— Na saúde, na doença, na alegria e na tristeza lembra? — ela falou.

Ele a apertou, fazendo uma careta.

— Você deveria ter tido um casamento de verdade — ele disse fazendo ela olhá-lo.

— Eu tive um.

— Não foi de verdade, verdadeira.

— Mas foi com quem sempre sonhei, isso é o mais importante para mim — ela falou.

— Vamos fazer renovação de votos no próximo ano, quero prometer de verdade em frente a nossa família.

— Prometer o que?

Edward a olhou profundamente.

— Prometer Isabella Cullen que eu vou ser fiel, amá-la e respeita-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até depois da morte — ele disse fazendo ela se emocionar.

— Eu te amo — ela disse beijando seus lábios.

— Eu também amo você, meu amor — ele falou acariciando os cabelos dela e aprofundando o beijo.

Quando as mãos dele deslizaram por sua bunda ela saltou da cama.

— Nada disso — ela sorriu.

— Bella — ele fez biquinho.

— Nananinanão — ela fez gesto com seus dedos — Não podemos nos atrasar.

— Você disse que poderíamos fazer o que eu quisesse hoje, não é meu aniversário? — ele cruzou seus braços.

Ela riu. Parecia uma criança brava.

— Sim, mas isso ainda não, vou banhar — ela falou rápido e saindo dali.

Ele suspirou se jogando na cama.

O que não fazia por aquela mulher?

...

— Edward! Pare! Vamos chegar atrasados — Bella disse quando ele a agarrou pela bunda e ia beija-la com força se ela não tivesse sido mais rápida e desviado fazendo ele beijar seu pescoço.

— Você está tão linda e cheirosa e linda — ele disse beijando seu pescoço repetidas vezes, segurando seu corpo com firmeza contra o seu.

— Pare — ela disse o empurrando — e vamos logo.

— Não dá, seus seios estão quase pulando para fora e sua bunda toda marcada, porra. Vai trocar de roupa — ele disse.

— Como é que é? — ela riu irônica — Querido, minha roupa está decente até demais e eu visto o que eu quiser. Agora vamos — ela disse rolando seus olhos para ele.

Ele suspirou fundo, a seguindo resignado.

A sala da casa dos pais de Edward estava toda decorada com balões, cartazes, que eles tinham feito. Tudo para comemorar a notícia que não existia mais nenhum câncer em Esme e o aniversário de Edward.

Já tinha mais de um mês da cirurgia.

Depois de várias sessões de quimioterapia, que deixou Esme muito debilitada o médico de Esme finalmente a considerou curada, ela só precisa exames frequentes.

Ela estava mais magra, tinha perdido seu cabelo, mas o brilho amável em seus olhos continuava o mesmo, nem por um momento ela perdeu a fé, sempre acreditou que ficaria bem e seu marido, filhos e amigos tinham dado muito apoio a sua recuperação.

O dia foi divertido que só. Todos estavam felizes e conversando animadamente.

Todos abraçaram beijaram Edward e Carlisle vivia com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

Alice, Jasper estavam presentes assim como Charlie, Renée até Rosalie e Emmett.

Bella tinha chamado Jacob, mas ele teve que visitar seu pai e não pode ir, para a imensa felicidade de Edward.

Tudo que não queria aquele dia era ficar vendo Jacob secando sua mulher.

...

— Tem certeza que não quer sair? — Bella perguntou quando já estavam no carro e Edward dirigia pela rodovia, eles tinham sido os primeiros a irem embora.

— Tenho — ele disse apenas.

— Você sempre preferiu ir para balada no seu aniversário e curtir — ela falou.

— Isso foi antes de estarmos juntos. Depois dessas últimas semanas quero apenas relaxar e passar a noite com você.

— Você está com febre? — ela brincou.

— Muito engraçado Isabella — ele falou, mas pegou sua mão e levou a boca dele depositando um beijo nela — Só acho que estou ficando maduro, não sei — ele fez uma careta olhando para pista — Depois do que aconteceu com minha mãe, eu nunca parei para pensar em como a vida pode acabar de uma hora para outra entende? Não quero perder tempo com festas e com gente que chupa minha bunda apenas por dinheiro. Quero aproveitar meu tempo com pessoas que eu amo e são importantes para mim — ele falou.

Ela sorriu acariciando seu cabelo, feliz.

— Vai me deixar pelo menos preparar um jantar para você? — ela perguntou.

— Você vai vim no cardápio? — perguntou lambendo seus lábios.

— Talvez... Mas estava pensando naquela macarronada — ela falou.

— Hum... Ótimo — ele sorriu.

Uma hora depois Edward estava no quarto arrumando alguma coisa do trabalho.

Ele tinha se oferecido para ajudar a esposa na cozinha.

Mas ela o enxotou de lá.

Ele, então, tinha resolvido adiantar algumas coisas de um contrato. Fechou a tampa o notebook assim que Bella passou pela porta.

Seus cabelos estavam presos e ainda usava o avental.

— Sabe... iria adorar vê-la só com esse avental — ele disse se levantando e se aproximando dela.

— Nada disso, Cullen — ela o empurrou.

— Bella... é meu aniversário. Você sabe o que eu mais quero e estar dentro de você, já é noite e você ainda não me concedeu isso — ele falou com um muxoxo.

— Vai valer a pena — ela deu um beijo em seus lábios.

— Se arrume, vou me arrumar no outro banheiro — ela disse.

Ele suspirou outra vez.

Mais uma hora depois ele estava pronto. Vestia uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa branca de botões com as mangas até sua cintura.

Bella tinha arrumado a mesa em frente a lareira.

— Você está _maravilhosa_ — ele disse quando ela chegou carregando a bandeja da macarronada.

Bella usava um vestido preto que marcava todo seu corpo, com gola alta, argolas seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Apesar de não mostrar nada, aquele vestido era completamente indecente, curto e tão colado ao corpo dela que parecia uma segunda pele.

Sem falar que usava aquelas botas pretas de couro que iam até seus joelhos.

Eles comeram conversando e contando piadas. Rindo e se divertindo.

Quando acabaram Bella pegou o bolo que tinha feito para ele.

Seu preferido.

De chocolate com cobertura de chocolate e granulado por cima.

Era pequeno e ambos dividiram dando um na boca do outro.

Ela fez questão de cantar parabéns para ele mais uma vez e ele assoprou a única vela dando um beijo nela.

— Eu vou levar as coisas e arrumar a cozinha — ela disse se levantando quando acabaram.

— Ah nada disso, fui paciente o dia todo, mas agora você é minha — ele disse segurando em seu pulso.

Bella sorriu travessa.

— E o que pretende fazer comigo, senhor Cullen? — Ela perguntou.

— Vou ter o prazer de te mostrar. Vamos — ele disse a puxando para o quarto.

Eles entraram e Edward a soltou na cama.

Ele se deitou por cima dela beijando sua boca e mordendo seu lábio.

— Fique aqui quietinha — ele falou e foi até o closet pegando uma sacola.

— Esse é o presente de Emmett? — Ela perguntou curiosa.

— Sim e foi um dos meus preferidos hoje — ele disse e puxou de dentro uma caixa.

— Porra — Bella viu ele puxando um par de algemas — Pensei que ele estava brincando — ela riu, nunca ficou tão feliz por Edward ter um amigo pervertido e com coragem de dar um presente daquele.

— Shi — ele disse colocando a mão nos lábios dela — Levanta seus braços — ele mandou e ela obedeceu prontamente, excitada demais para contestar.

Edward subiu suas mãos pela lateral do corpo dela puxando seu vestido e o tirou.

Ele gemeu a cada parte do corpo dela que lhe era revelada.

Ela estava usando a lingerie da lua de mel deles.

A branca que ele tinha visto na primeira noite.

— Achei que fosse gostar de recriarmos aquela noite — ela sussurrou.

— Você não sabe o quanto me controlei para não pular em você — ele disse.

— Mostre-me — ela pediu.

Ele sorriu beijando seus lábios delicadamente.

Ele a puxou e prendeu seus braços na algema e depois na cama.

— Edward — Bella disse seu nome mordendo seus lábios.

— Shii — ele sussurrou e se levantou.

Foi até a caixa novamente e puxou algo de dentro.

Dessa vez uma venda de seda cinza.

— Isso vai ter troco, viu — ela avisou enquanto ele colocava a venda em seus olhos.

— Vou esperar ansioso por isso — ele sorriu.

Ele se levantou e chutou seus calçados, abriu sua blusa e calça ficando só com uma cueca boxer preta da Calvin Klein.

Ele pegou uma perna de Bella e abriu a bota que ela usava.

Ele acariciou seu pé e deu um beijo nele, fazendo isso na outra perna.

— Por mais que adore você vestida assim, prefiro nua — ele falou e começou a tirar sua lingerie, beijando cada parte que lhe era revelada.

Ele pegou o frasco dentro da caixa e derramou no corpo de Bella.

— Isso é gelado — ela falou surpresa, seu corpo todo se arrepiando.

— Vou esquentar então — ele começou a massagear seu corpo, espalmando sua mão em seu estômago — Hora de devolver a massagem...

Ele espalhou o óleo em todo lugar ali apreciando a forma como sua mão deslizava facilmente pelo corpo dela.

Colocou seus mamilos entre seus dedos e apertou, rodeou-os, fazendo ela gemer de prazer.

Ele espalhou mais óleo dessa vez massageando seus pés, panturrilhas e coxas, até o começo de sua virilha, fazendo isso em uma e outra perna.

Bella lamuriava, mordia seus lábios e se mexia, seu corpo cada vez mais sensível ao toque dele.

Dentro dela, tudo estremeceu quando ele começou a massagear a parte interna de sua coxa subindo por sua virilha.

— Tão molhada — ele falou quando tocou em sua entrada úmida — Isso tudo é para mim?

— Para você, por você — ela arfou.

Edward penetrou seu dedo indicador dentro dela, colocando e tirando.

— Mais Edwaard, por favor — ela pediu.

Ele acrescentou mais um mexendo nela inteira seu corpo todo se arrepiando.

Desceu sua boca para os seios dela e brincou com eles, beijando, chupando seus mamilos, seu pescoço e o vão entre eles.

O óleo era daqueles comestíveis sexuais, com sabor de morango.

É claro que ele preferia bem mais o sabor natural dela.

Toda vez que ele sentia que ela estava perto de atingir seu orgasmo, ele parava, esperando poucos segundos antes de começar tudo de novo.

Estava adorando tê-la assim a sua mercê.

— Eu não vou aguentar, maais, aaah, vai, vai, vai — ela começou a gemer seu quadril rebolando na mão dele e quando seu polegar encontrou seu clitóris foi o fim.

Ela gritou, sentindo tudo se apertar fortemente antes de relaxar em um orgasmo forte.

O peito dela subia e descia com força voltando do imenso prazer que tinha sentindo.

Sentiu os lábios dele em sua orelha, ele tirou seus brincos e beijou e sugou seu lóbulo. Beijou seu maxilar, seu nariz, sua bochecha e finalmente seus lábios.

— Solte-me quero dar prazer para você, é seu aniversário — ela disse.

— Meu prazer é o seu, peixinha — ele falou e retirou a venda de seus olhos que procuraram os dele imediatamente.

— Quero você dentro de mim — ela pediu.

— Agora você quer é? Foi tão malvada me negando isso o dia inteiro — ele falou descendo e subindo as pontas de seus dedos pelo corpo, ainda sensível, dela.

— Edward — ela falou.

Ele sorriu beijando seus lábios se levantou pegando a chave da algema, Bella não pode não notar a barraca que formava em sua cueca.

Ele abriu sua algema soltando seus braços e ela o agarrou beijando com força, suas mãos deslizando pelo corpo dele.

— Assim bem melhor — ela falou quando puxou sua cueca e agarrou seu membro duro.

Ela o apertou e o acariciou.

— Fica de quatro — ele pediu saindo de cima dela.

Bella se virou na cama, apoiando suas mãos e joelho e empinando sua bunda.

— Tão linda — ele falou acariciando seu quadril suavemente.

Edward esfregou seu membro na entrada dela. Colocou só sua glande e tirando.

— Caralho, assim fica ainda mais apertada — ele falou.

— Por favor, me fode logo — ela pediu impaciente.

Ele sorriu a puxando pelos cabelos e beijando sua boca, com uma investida entrou facilmente dentro dela.

Seus movimentos foram rápidos e fundos. Ele investiu dentro dela com força, bombeando seu membro e estocando dentro dela, suas bolas batiam em sua virilha e ambos gemiam.

Ficaram alguns minutos naquela posição antes dele sair de dentro dela e se sentar na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira. Bella sentou em cima dele, deslizando para dentro dele.

Eles se beijaram, se abraçaram enquanto ela subia e descia nele lentamente.

Ambos gemiam, suspiravam.

Edward beijou e chupou seu pescoço.

— Eu te amo, amo você Bella — ele disse arfante sentindo ela o apertar.

— Goza, baby, goza para mim — ela pediu arranhando sua barriga.

Ele estremeceu e urrou enquanto gozava.

Bella também chegou mais uma vez.

Eles se abraçaram deitados na cama.

— Esse foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida — ele disse beijando a testa dela que sorriu — Você deixa tudo melhor — falou o beijando.

Bella sorriu pegando suas mãos e entrelaçando.

Ela o distraiu com seus beijos e esfregando seus seios nele.

Foi difícil, mas conseguiu fazer o que queria.

— Ei — ele falou vendo que sua mão agora estava presa na algema.

Ela riu marota.

— Minha vez, senhor Cullen — ela falou deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço dele.

Ele gemeu.

Com certeza, aquela noite, ainda, renderia muito.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, espero que estejam bem.

Mil desculpas pela demora para postar o capítulo. Eu estava só com uns 40% dele pronto e tive que escrever o resto essa semana, por isso a demora, também fiquei desanimada com os comentários que diminuíram bastante teve que capítulo que chegou a 50 comentários e esse último não passou de 30. Fiquei bem desanimada com isso, acho que muitas de vocês não estão gostando da fic não é?

Bem, para as que estão meu muito obrigada e espero que continue assim, por vocês que continuarei postando aqui, sempre, mesmo que demore um pouquinho.

Esse capítulo não ficou como eu queria, mas espero que tenham gostado e preparem-se que sem ser nesse, no outro o Edward vai descobrir sobre Jacob e já adianto que não vai ser tão legal como muitas esperão...

Acho que é isso...

beijos, bom final de semana

lalac


	16. A loucura

_Semanas depois..._

— Como é que é? — Edward disse parando o garfo no meio do caminho e encarando sua esposa. Ele voltou o garfo para o prato — Acho que não escutei bem — falou.

— Eu vou viajar a trabalho — ela repetiu pacientemente.

— Com Jacob Black? — ele riu sem humor — De. Jeito. Nenhum. — falou pausadamente.

Bella suspirou.

— Eu não pedi sua autorização Edward, só estou te comunicando — ela disse tentando não soar grossa.

Edward se levantou arrastando a cadeira com força.

— Você não vai viajar com aquele cara Bella. De jeito nenhum— ele disse cruzando seus braços — Nem por cima do meu cadáver.

Ela respirou fundo.

Sabia que ele iria reagir desse jeito.

Podia muito bem contar sobre Jacob e acabar com aquilo, mas ela queria que ele confiasse nela, independente da orientação sexual do amigo.

— Você não pode me impedir — ela falou.

— Eu sou seu marido, exijo respeito.

Ela bufou, se segurando para não dar uma resposta nele.

— Eu NUNCA, NUNCA te desrespeitei Edward Cullen. Não ouse nunca mais dizer isso. Pela milésima vez Jacob é meu amigo. AMIGO. Nunca aconteceu nada entre a gente e nunca vai acontecer.

— Mas ele te quer, você sabe disso. Por que não confia em mim?

— Ele não me quer. Você que é ciumento demais e possessivo, vê coisas a onde não têm. Por que não confia em mim?

Ela repetiu a pergunta o fazendo bufar.

— Você é minha Bella eu não vou deixar ninguém a tomar de mim — ele falou.

Bella respirou fundo e se aproximou dele.

Ela colocou suas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto sentindo sua barba áspera.

— Eu sou sua, eu amo você Edward, mesmo quando é ciumento e ver coisas sem cabimento assim, mas eu te amo e ninguém nunca vai me tirar daqui. Eu esperei você a vida inteira, nós somos para a vida inteira — ela disse amaciando a voz.

Ele respirou fundo, sua expressão relaxando um pouco e a abraçou.

— Não acabamos de discutir isso — ele falou.

— Não tem mais nada para discutir — ela disse o beijando e o fazendo esquecer por um momento daquela confusão.

...

— Vai ficar o caminho inteiro de cara fechada mesmo? — ela perguntou quando ele ligou o carro e saiu do prédio.

— Minha esposa está indo passar três dias longe de mim com um homem que eu odeio como quer que eu fique?

— Quero que fique feliz por sua esposa está sendo reconhecida por seu trabalho e tendo sucesso profissional — ela rebateu.

Ele não disse mais nada o resto do caminho e ela balançou a cabeça olhando pela janela.

Edward estacionou o carro no aeroporto e Bella saiu rápido puxando a pequena mala de rodinhas preta que tinha arrumado.

— Não precisa ficar aqui, tchau — ela falou batendo a porta.

— Bella espere — ele disse saindo do carro rápido — Não quero que viaje com a gente brigados — ele disse.

— Então pare de agir assim — ela falou.

Ele passou a mão em seu cabelo.

— Vou tentar, mas é difícil quando penso que você pode me trocar...ai... — ele disse esfregando seu braço a onde ela o beliscou.

— Pare de dizer bobagens — falou dando um selinho nele — Você vai até o portão comigo? — ela perguntou.

— Não — ele disse acariciando sua bochecha — Não vou conseguir ver você indo embora com outro. Estou tentando ao máximo não a agarrar agora e te trancar na nossa casa — ele falou sincero.

Ela sorriu acariciando seu cabelo.

— Tudo bem eu te ligo quando chegar — ela falou.

Edward a beijou profundamente.

— Promete me ligar?

— Prometo que vamos fazer sexo por telefone mais tarde — ela disse.

Ele sorriu torto.

— Sabia que ia gostar — ela o beijou.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também, toma cuidado, por favor.

— Quando chegar vamos ter uma conversa definitiva sobre Jacob, ok? — ela falou, sabendo que já tinha passado da hora dele saber a verdade.

— Sobre o que?

— Está na hora de você saber de uma coisinha, mas eu tenho que ir.

— Bella... — ela o beijou.

— Eu te amo — ela falou saindo dali.

— Droga — Edward disse.

O que será que ela quis dizer com aquilo?

...

— Nem acredito que conseguimos — Bella disse pulando quando entraram no quarto.

Jacob ficaria hospedado no quarto ao lado, mas eles tinham ido ao dela comemorar. Iriam jantar juntos depois e passar a noite revisando os documentos do processo, teriam uma reunião durante a manhã novamente.

— Sim e eu não sei, mas isso significa que vamos ter que viajar mais para cá.

— Ah bem, eu posso está aqui só na audiência e você viaja para os encontros.

— Bem eu não me importo nenhum pouco com isso — ele piscou.

Bella tacou o travesseiro nele.

— Tarado. Vocês vão se ver hoje à noite?

— Só amanhã — Jake fez um muxoxo — Ele vai ter uma prova de manhã, mas depois... — balançou suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Ela riu.

— Você me espera enquanto eu banho? — ela perguntou.

— Claro, vai lá Bee, banhar depois vamos para o meu banho e me arrumo e vamos jantar.

— Combinado — Bella disse pegando sua frasqueira e indo para o banheiro.

Jake se sentou confortável no sofá que tinha ali e afogou sua gravata, ligou a tevê e pegou seu celular.

Há dois anos ele conhecera Paul em Seattle.

Paul era o homem que Jacob sempre sonhou.

Era lindo, mas além disso, ele era educado, inteligente, gentil e muito galanteador, foi impossível eles não se apaixonaram.

Mas Paul estava com passagem comprada para Chicago para um mês depois, ele iria fazer um mestrado e só voltaria para Seattle depois.

Naquele mês eles viveram um romance intenso e apesar de ambos quererem ficar juntos, sabiam que teriam que ser pacientes.

Paul se mudou, mas mesmo com a distâncias e a falta de tempo eles nunca pararam de se falar e Paul tinha prometido que quando terminasse seu mestrado e voltasse para Seattle queria ter um relacionamento sério com Jacob e morar com ele.

Eles tinham se visto apenas três vezes durante esses poucos mais de dois anos e Paul se formaria dali três meses, nem um dos dois mal conseguiam esperar para finalmente estarem juntos.

Ele teria uma prova na manhã seguinte ao dia que Jacob chegou, por isso marcaram de se encontrarem apenas no dia seguinte. Assim que Paul terminasse a prova ele iria ver Jacob e passariam a tarde juntos, a noite sairiam para jantar com Bella no restaurante do hotel. Paul estava ansioso para conhecer a melhor amiga de seu namorado.

O celular de Bella tocou e ele viu o nome amor aparecer na tela com uma foto de Edward.

Aquele homem sabia ser bonito que pena que ele era hétero e esposo da sua amiga.

O Bella sortuda.

Ele deixou tocar sabendo que se atendesse o homem iria explodir de ciúmes.

Uma mensagem apitou depois e sabia que era ele.

Esse sabia ser impaciente como ninguém.

Minutos depois o telefone do hotel tocou e Jacob atendeu esperando ser da recepção.

— Alô?

 _— O que você faz aí, Black_? — a voz cortante de Edward disse do outro lado da linha.

 _Fodeu_ , ele pensou. Como ele podia ter uma voz tão sexo, bravo daquele jeito.

Jacob suspirou.

 _Ah Paul, se eu não te amasse tanto..._

— Edward — ele falou calmo — Bella está banhando, só estou esperando ela sair para jantarmos depois — ele disse.

— _O QUE?_

O telefone ficou mudo.

— Ops! — ele disse encarando o telefone.

 _O homenzinho ciumento, não custava ser perfeito?_

— Jacob o que foi? — Bella perguntou saindo do banheiro enrolada em um roupão.

— Vish, Bee, Edelicia, ligou aqui, mas acho que enfureci o homem, eu disse que você estava no banho e depois íamos jantar e ele desligou.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Não sei o que eu faço com esse meu ciumento.

— Eu sei que você ama o deixa-lo assim, ele deve te pegar com força depois.

— E como — Bella riu — Agora é melhor você ir para seu quarto se arrumar mesmo, porque sei que terei uma longa conversa com esse aqui.

— Tudo bem Bee, beijinhos — Jacob disse saindo do carro.

Bella pegou seu celular vendo a chamada perdida e ligou para ele, mas deu fora de área.

Bella suspirou e viu sua mensagem.

 _Amor, você disse que ia me ligar ás 5 isso já tem mais de meia hora, está tudo bem? Beijos do seu marido muito preocupado._

 _Baby, eu fui tomar banho primeiro, Jacob estava aqui no quarto esperando, nada demais aconteceu. Eu sou só sua, beijos, amo você. (5:42 p.m)_

 _Não vai falar comigo mesmo? ( 5: 54 p.m)_

 _Bella, não consigo falar com Edward a secretária dele disse que ele jogou o celular na parede e se espatifou todo depois saiu feito um touro bravo, o que aconteceu?_ ( 6:02 p.m) Alice mandou.

 _Ah, céus, seu irmão é ciumento demais, assim que chegar vou falar com ele sobre Jacob, acho que deixei ir longe demais, por favor se tiver notícias dele me liga, beijos. (6:04 p.m)_ Bella mandou de volta.

Ela sabia que seu marido iria aprontar algo e sentia que não ia gostar nenhum pouco disso.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?

Fiquei feliz que gostaram do capítulo passado e espero que tenham gostado desse, no próximo o Edward vai finalmente descobrir que Jacob é gay e garanto que vocês não vão gostar de como vai ser tudo, mas tenho paciência com ele ok?

O que acharam do lance do Jacob com o Paul? Haha tinha que achar um boy para ele né kkkkk

comeeentem bastante, quem sabe eu volto essa semana com mais

Alguém adivinha o que Edward vai aprontar?

beijos

lalac


	17. A briga

O dia foi longo.

Bella e Jacob se reuniram com seu cliente durante a manhã e resolveram tudo que tinha para resolver. Almoçaram juntos, mas depois Jacob foi encontrar Paul e Bella voltou para o hotel.

Edward não tinha dado nenhum sinal de vida ainda e ela estava preocupada, apesar de não está demostrando muito aquilo.

— Ah Bee eu sinto muito, se eu não tivesse atendido...

— Para com isso Jake a culpa não é sua — Bella o abraçou.

Jake beijou sua testa.

— Eu tenho certeza que ele deve estar bêbado dormindo em algum lugar, ele não vai te trair.

— Eu.. eu — Bella o abraçou respirando fundo —Vamos para o jantar, amanhã tudo vai se resolver — ela disse dando um sorriso forçado — Você não me contou nada de como foi sua tarde com Paul — ela desconversou.

Não queria nem pensar naquela hipótese, pois ela sabia que se ele fizesse isso seria o fim.

Por mais que o amasse, ela nunca poderia continuar com ele depois disso.

Não mesmo.

Podia aceitar tudo dele, mas outra traição jamais.

— Maravilhosa como sempre Bee, só mais alguns meses e finalmente vamos está juntos sem nenhum centímetro de distancia entre a gente — ele sorriu.

— Ele está lá embaixo?

— Sim.

— Então vamos... — ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu com o amigo.

Jacob e Bella desceram e foram para o restaurante. Bella tentou esquecer mais era impossível não se preocupar. Já tinha quase 30 horas que ninguém sabia nada sobre Edward e estavam todos começando a ficarem realmente preocupados.

Onde será que ele poderia estar?

— Ali ele — Jake falou quando saíram do elevador juntos e Bella notou um homem alto e musculoso como Jacob na recepção do hotel.

Bella pode jurar que viu os olhos dele brilharem mais quando olhou para Jacob. Ele era bonito, até parecia um pouco com seu amigo. Alto, musculoso a barba por fazer.

— Uau que gato! Depois você fala que eu sou sortuda.

— Eu sei, ele é lindo mesmo — Jacob falou sorrindo.

Eles trocaram um abraço rápido e Bella o cumprimentou.

Eles tinham passado a tarde inteira juntos, mas Jacob tinha voltado mais cedo para o hotel para ficar um pouco com Bella, antes dele jantarem.

O jantar foi divertido e Bella conseguiu se distrair.

Paul era muito engraçado e Bella se divertia com as histórias que ele contava.

Sem falar que ela podia ver que ele realmente amava Jacob pelos olhares que eles sempre trocavam e ela estava feliz com isso.

Sabia que daqui alguns meses quando Paul acabasse seu mestrado e voltasse para Seattle tudo se resolveria. Seu amigo merecia ser feliz assim como Bella era com Edward.

Bella riu forte com algo que Paul disse, colocando sua mão em cima da dele quando Jacob se ajeitou na cadeira olhando para trás dela.

— Caralho — Jacob disse de repente arregalando seus olhos.

Ela parou de rir o encarando confusa.

— Então é isso que significa sua viagem? Se divertir com dois homens pelas minhas costas? — Bella sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a voz dizer no meio do restaurante.

Algumas pessoas já fizeram silencio observando a cena.

— Edward? — Bella disse se virando surpresa e encarando seu marido.

Ele parecia usar o mesmo terno que usava quando tinha ido deixar Bella no aeroporto, apesar de estar sem a gravata e o paletó. A blusa toda amassada, sua aparência era de quem não tinha dormido nada na noite anterior.

— Como chegou aqui?

— De carro — ele disse simplesmente.

— Você dirigiu mais de 3 mil km esse dia?

— Eu não vim aqui para falar sobre isso — ele passou a mão em seu cabelo desgrenhado — O que faz aqui com dois homens Isabella? O que Black fazia no seu quarto? O outro também estava lá? Estava me traindo com os dois e rindo de mim?

Bella respirou fundo tentando não perder o controle.

Sabia que ele deveria está estressado e dizendo coisa com coisa sem pensar direito.

— Edward, para com isso, vamos para o quarto conversar e... — ela disse sentindo-se envergonhada com os olhares das outras pessoas.

Ele riu sarcástico.

— Está com vergonha de que as pessoas saibam que você me trai? Eu pensei que fosse uma mulher íntegra, mas pelo jeito não passa de uma sem vergonha que se deita com qualquer um — ele disse.

A boca de Bella se abriu em choque.

Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele a tinha ofendido assim.

— Ei Cullen, olha como você fala— Jacob falou se colocando entre eles.

— Não fala comigo seu filho da puta — Edward disse o empurrando.

— Você está doido cara? — Paul disse indo para cima de Edward, tentando afastá-lo de Jacob.

Edward só se virou e meteu um soco na cada de Paul.

— Qual é o seu problema Edward Cullen? — Bella disse se colocando no meio dele empurrando seu peito com força — Você é um idiota que não confia nenhum pouco na sua esposa. Jacob é GAY, G-A-Y, Paul é seu namorado nos últimos dois anos entendeu? Sai daqui agora — Bella disse dando vários tapas em seu peito com força — Seu idiota, ciumento, babaca... — Bella falava agradecendo ao ver seguranças virem segurar Edward e o tirarem dali.

— Me soltem — ele disse tentando se soltar olhando no nos olhos machucados e úmidos de Bella, percebendo a burrada que tinha feito — Bella, não...

— Sai daqui, por favor — ela falou balançando sua cabeça, tentando controlar seu choro.

Ele suspirou se deixando ser levado por eles.

— Ah meu Deus Jacob, eu sinto muito — Bella disse o abraçando e chorando.

— Ah Bee, vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver — ele disse beijando sua testa.

— Paul, me desculpa, por favor — Bella disse o abraçando também.

— Está tudo bem, Bella, nem doeu — disse acariciando seu maxilar e tentando sorrir.

— Vamos embora daqui — Jacob falou colocando um dinheiro na mesa.

Eles saíram do restaurante e foram para o quarto de Jacob.

— Eu não acredito que ele me acusou de está o traindo assim — Bella fungou chorando.

— Eu falei que isso estava indo longe demais, Bee — Jacob falou pegando gelo que tinha no frigobar e colocando no queixo de Paul que estremeceu. Estava apenas vermelha a área e dolorida.

— Acho que estraguei a noite de vocês — Bella falou fungando — Desculpa.

— Vamos ter muitas noites ainda, querida, não se preocupe com isso — Paul falou olhando para Jacob que concordou sorrindo.

Eles ficaram mais um pouco conversando, até que Bella se acalmou mais e decidiu deixá-los sozinhos.

Ela foi para seu quarto ainda sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha acontecido.

Ela estava tão chateada e magoada, sabia que parte disso era sua culpa.

Não acreditava que Edward tinha a humilhado assim.

Ela não sabia agora o que faria com ele, mas sabia que não poderia continuar com ele desse jeito.

Ela mandou uma mensagem para Alice explicando que Edward tinha aparecido ali, apenas. Alice respondeu de volta achando graça.

Mas Bella nem a respondeu.

Ela tirou sua aliança e a olhou.

Mal conseguiu dormir aquela noite.

...

— Droga, droga, droga — Edward disse puxando seu cabelo com força e chutando o pneu do seu carro.

Jacob é gay.

Agora tudo fazia sentindo.

Todas as piadinhas que ele não entedia, o motivo de Bella dizer para ele confiar nela.

Tudo.

Mas como ele poderia ter pensando nisso?

Aquilo nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça.

Ele tinha passado os dias todo ansioso desde quando Bella tinha dito que viajaria com Jacob. Ele tinha até pensado em ir junto, mas teria uma reunião que não podia adiar de jeito nenhum.

Quando ela não atendeu sua ligação e nem respondeu sua mensagem, ele rapidamente ligou para o hotel querendo saber se ela ao menos estaria no quarto.

Ficou com tanta raiva quando Jacob atendeu o telefone.

Ele com certeza não deveria está ali.

O ciúme tomou conta dele que não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar o carro e ir atrás dele.

Ele só parou para abastecer e andou a quase 200km/h na rodovia. Nunca tinha dirigido tão rápido assim.

Em um dado momento pensou que o que estava fazendo ela loucura, mas já tinha passado do meio do caminho e resolveu continuar.

E quando ele chegou e foi para a recepção, passando pelas janelas de vidro do restaurante ele a viu ali.

Rindo, feliz com outros dois caras e tocando um que ele não tinha a mínima ideia de quem era.

Seu coração se quebrou e a raiva o dominou.

Gay. Gay. Gay. Gay.

Jacob era gay e pior tinha um namorado. Como ele podia ter sido tão cego assim?

Como ele podia ter dito aquelas coisas horríveis para Bella?

E a pergunta que ele mais tinha medo da resposta era: será que ela o perdoaria?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, como vocês estão?

Tenho algumas coisinhas para falar

1º) Vocês não confiam nenhum pouquinho no Edward, né kkkkk até parece que ele iria trair a Bella, não se preocupem que isso não vai acontecer mais nessa fic, apesar de alguém tentar.

2º) Eu também acho que se fosse ao contrário a Bella iria ficar super enciumada e que ela já deveria ter contado para Edward sobre isso, ela com certeza errou nisso, mas que história eu teria para contar na fic? Era isso ou traição kkkkkk, brincadeira traição não... Mas bem é errando que se aprende não é? No próximo eles vão se acertar... acho kkkk brinks vai dar tudo certo no final e Jacob ainda vai revidar o soco no namorado dele, claro que ele não deixaria barato não é ;)

essa semana vai ser super corrida para mim, não sei se vou ter tempo de voltar com outro capítulo, mas se der eu volto sim, se continuarem comentando bastante

Prometo que acabou essas crises de ciúmes sem sentido do Edward... e que alguém do passado dele vai voltar... só esperamos que não seja com uma gravidez ou uma criança né? kkkkkk

comeeeentem amores,

beeijos

uma ótima semana para vcs

beeijos amores


	18. A última chance

Edward ficou plantado na porta do hotel, sabia que alguma hora Bella ou Jacob teria que sair dali.

O segurança o olhava mortalmente e Edward já tinha até tentando suborna-lo para deixa-lo entrar o que não tinha dado certo.

Finalmente ele viu Jacob saindo do elevador e conversando com alguém da recepção.

Edward rapidamente o gritou chamando sua atenção.

Jacob o olhou por um momento e foi até ele.

— O que faz aqui ainda? — Jacob perguntou.

— Bella... ela está bem?

— Como você acha que ela está? Você acusou ela de ter dormindo com dois caras, a desrespeitou na frente de várias pessoas.

— Eu sei, e eu estou arrependido disso, mas como eu ia saber que você era gay? — Edward ainda custava a acreditar mesmo olhando naquele momento para ele.

Jacob balançou a cabeça.

— Por isso Bella nunca te contou, ela queria que você confiasse nela, independente ou não da minha homossexualidade, Cullen, você tem que confiar nela acima de tudo.

— Eu sei...

— Sabe?

Edward suspirou e puxou seus cabelos.

— Olha, você dirigiu mais de um dia inteiro para chegar aqui isso é completamente louco, é melhor você ir dormir e descansar, depois em Seattle vocês conversam melhor.

— Mas ela...

— Eu vou cuidar dela não se preocupe — Jacob disse.

— O voo de vocês é que horas à manhã?

— Ás onze.

— Ok então — Edward falou apenas —Desculpe pelo soco no seu... namorado.

— Tudo bem — então para a surpresa de Edward, Jacob o esmurrou também, ele foi um pouco para trás surpreso — Estamos quites agora Cullen, espero que nunca mais faça minha amiga sofrer ou soque meu namorado novamente — ele falou saindo dali e voltando para dentro do hotel.

O segurança riu da cara de paspalho que Edward fez.

Edward se arrumou, abrindo e fechando a boca, ergueu seu braço e esfregou seu rosto.

Percebeu que precisava de um banho urgente e de uma terapia também.

Tinha que fazer o impossível para Bella perdoa-lo.

...

— A onde é sua cadeira?

— No outro corredor, tiveram que dar meu aposento para alguém, não entendi bem, mas vou ganhar um brinde então tudo bem — Jake falou dando de ombros Bella fez um biquinho — Nos vemos depois?

— Tudo bem — ela disse se sentando na sua poltrona que era no meio.

Ao lado da janela, já tinha um homem sentado, ele estava com o rosto coberto, mas Bella soube quem ele era assim que olhou sua mão.

Ela respirou fundo.

— O que você faz aqui? — ela disse.

Edward se ergueu olhando para ela.

— Eu estou voltando para Seattle... com você — ele disse olhando seus olhos chocolates que pareciam tristes.

Odiou aquilo, ainda mais sabendo que foi ele a causa disso.

— Edward por favor...

— Eu sei... aqui não é momento, quando chegarmos vamos conversar — ele disse apenas pegando em sua mão.

Ela a puxou de volta.

Eles não falaram nada a viajem toda e Bella acabou que dormiu.

Quando ela acordou, viu que estava com a cabeça encostado no ombro dele e suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas.

— Já vamos pousar — ele disse suavemente.

— Ótimo — ela falou apenas, soltando sua mão da dele rapidamente e se arrumando na poltrona.

Bella e Jacob se despediram com um abraço apertado e ela pedido desculpas por ter estragado a noite dele com Paul.

Eles chamaram um táxi para ir para o apartamento.

— E seu carro? — ela perguntou apenas.

— Um caminhão está trazendo-o.

A viagem foi um silêncio tenso, o motorista foi um pouco mal-educado com eles e Bella se encolheu o mais longe possivel de Edward no banco traseiro.

Quando chegaram Edward jogou uma nota para ele e saiu do carro pegando a mala de Bella que entrou no prédio sem o esperar.

O elevador Bella sorriu e cumprimentou uma senhora que era vizinha deles e depois ficou em silencio quando estavam só os dois.

Ela abriu a porta do apartamento e Edward entrou depois dela arrastando sua mala.

— Eu vou procurar um psicólogo — Edward disse assim que eles entraram no apartamento.

Bella parou surpresa o olhando.

— Eu... eu pensei muito e esse ciúmes que eu sinto não é normal... Não quero que isso prejudique ainda mais nosso relacionamento, Bella. Eu amo você, eu confio em você, mas eu me sinto inseguro e tenho medo que vá me abandonar pelo primeiro homem que aparecer. Não quero ficar obcecado com isso, quero confiar em você, não quero repetir o que fiz. Eu fiquei tão louco de ciúmes quando Jacob atendeu o telefone do seu quarto eu só conseguia pensar que ele iria seduzi-la, leva-la para cama e fazê-la esquecer de mim, só me dei conta do que estava fazendo na metade do caminho e já era tarde demais para voltar. E quando eu vi você com dois homens rindo eu fiquei cego... não posso deixa-la ninguém a roubar de mim.

— Você me machucou muito, Edward, me humilhou na frente de várias pessoas — Bella disse o olhando — Eu disse que poderia perdoar tudo, menos uma traição, mas isso... eu preciso de um tempo, não vou conseguir esquecer isso tão fácil.

— Tempo? Quer terminar comigo? — ele disse angustiado.

— Não sei... eu talvez seria melhor eu ficar uns dias com meus pais e...

— Não, não por favor — ele disse franzindo seu cenho — Eu saio daqui, mas por favor, não saia daqui — ele falou — Eu sei que agi errado, mas como eu deveria saber que ele era gay? Você nunca me contou e isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça, se fosse ao contrário o que iria pensar? Se eu tivesse uma melhor amiga e vivesse se esfregando nela?

— Eu nunca me esfreguei em Jacob — ela disse — Não importa o que eu iria achar, você deveria ter confiado em mim, droga. Quantas vezes eu te falei isso, Cullen? Eu posso tolerar você cortando pneus do meu carro, mexendo no meu celular, brigando pelas roupas que eu visto, mas não vou tolerar você me desrespeitar assim outra vez Edward, você tem que confiar em mim, senão esse casamento não vai dar certo.

— Eu confio, não confio nos outros homens com você, mas vou trabalhar nisso. Só não desista de mim — ele disse implorando com seus olhos também.

Ela suspirou. Quando iria parar de ser tão manteiga derretida com ele?

— Olha, preciso passar uns dias sozinha Edward, você está me enlouquecendo.

— Eu saio daqui, mas por favor não vá, se você for embora então eu vou entender que não quer mais nada comigo, podemos fazer assim?

Bella o olhou.

— Você realmente vai procurar um terapeuta?

— Vou, eu quero mudar, não quero perder você ou acabar com nosso relacionamento.

— Eu posso te dar uma nova chance, mas se não mostrar que mudou e me desrespeitar outra vez, se não confiar em mim, por mais que eu te ame, vamos acabar, porque não vai rolar. Essa já é a segunda vez que você erra comigo Edward, sério. Se houver uma terceira, acabou.

— Eu vou mudar, eu prometo — ele falou se aproximando dela — Vem aqui... deixa eu mostrar o quanto te amo.

— Pode parar — Bella disse o afastando — Nada de sexo até eu ver que você realmente mudou, além do mais você vai dormir no sofá.

— O que? Bella — ele disse parecendo uma criança que a mãe proibiu de jogar vídeo game.

Mas a mãe, no caso ela, estava irredutível.

— Prefere que eu vá embora daqui? Ou quer ir para um hotel? — perguntou.

— Claro que não — ele falou rápido — Eu vou me comportar prometo. Se quiser durmo até no chão gelado, mas não vá embora — ele implorou.

— Ótimo, é sua última chance Edward, não a jogue fora — ela falou saindo dali e indo para seu quarto.

— Eu não vou — ele disse vendo mais uma vez ela se afastar dele.

Esperava que aquela fosse a última vez.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, mil perdões pela demora a postar semana passada foi uma correria, agora melhorou e hoje É O ANIVERSÁRIO DA NOSSA KRISTEN, mas vocês que vão ganhar o presente haha

então essa semana em comemoração teremos dois capítulo de Maktub, comeeeetem bastate ok, quem sabe ganhão três

só depende de vocês ;)

Muuuuito feliz que estejam gostando da fic, mesmo, vamos ver como vai ser agora em diante, vai aparecer alguém do passado, mas sem nenhuma criança então relaxem...

continuem comentando

beeijos e uma ótima semana para todos!


	19. O reencontro

Dois meses se passaram em um piscar de olhos.

E foi realmente uma luta para Edward conseguir derreter o iceberg que ganhou da sua esposa.

Ele deu a ela o tempo que precisava e tentou não forçar sua presença a ela, no começo.

No dia seguinte ele tinha procurado um psicólogo e tinha sido aberto com ele, contando tudo que sentia, sentiu e o que tinha feito.

Ele trabalhou a insegurança que sentia com relação a si mesmo o que causava os ciúmes extremo e as atitudes infantis.

Pouco a pouco ele e Bella foram se aproximando e eles ficaram por quase um mês na fase de namoro que não tiveram. Saiam para encontros, passeavam juntos, assistiam filmes, mas não dormiam juntos. Eles estavam se conhecendo, como um casal, como não tinham feito antes já que começaram no casamento.

Bella também tinha ido algumas vezes na terapia com Edward que não tinha parado de ir mesmo quando eles se acertaram.

Foi no aniversário de Bella, ela decidiu se dar aquele presente e perdoá-lo.

Sentia saudades demais dele e tudo que queria era ficar com ele.

Edward alugou uma cabana que ficava em uma arvore em Atlanta e foram para lá. Era um lugar super romântico, desejado por vários casais. Passaram 5 dias maravilhosos lá e definitivamente a algema foi muito usada. Tinham passado horas se amando, bebendo vinho, na banheira, conversando e fazendo palhaçada.

Tudo estava como sempre deveria estar.

Esme estava mais forte e tinha ganhado mais alguns quilos que tinha perdido com o tratamento que tinha feito. Seu cabelo também estava mais comprido e todos estavam felizes.

Bella tinha chorado quando viu Edward pedindo perdão a Jacob novamente e tinha abraçado os dois de uma vez só.

Agora que ele sabia a verdade, sentia-se um idiota por não ter notado aquilo antes. Era com certeza um lerdo, qualquer um que conversava mais de dois minutos com Jacob já percebia logo de cara que de homem ele só tinha a aparência. Mas aquilo nunca tinha passado pela cabeça dele.

O relacionamento deles só melhorou.

Além de marido e mulher, eles eram melhores amigos e confiavam um no outro.

Ele já não ficava ligando toda hora para Bella querendo saber onde ela estava, não se importava muito quando sabia que ela teria uma reunião com um cliente homem.

Confiava nela acima de tudo e nele também. A comunicação tinha virado algo forte no relacionamento deles, sempre que algo preocupava um o outro eles se falavam e colocavam todos os pontos nos _is_ para aquilo não virar uma bola de neve.

Ele só fechava a cara quando ela vestia uma roupa que ele achava sexy demais nela, ele não falava nada, na maioria das vezes. Ela era dele afinal e podia usar a roupa que quisesse isso não ia mudar aquele fato. Mesmo que alguns homens olhassem para ela, ele sabia que ela o amava e não o trairia assim.

Eles podiam olhar o quanto quisesse, mas só ele conhecia o corpo dela como ninguém, cada pintinha, cada sarda, o jeito que seus olhos se reviravam enquanto ela gozava, como seus lábios ficavam enquanto ela gemia seu nome, os sons que ela fazia enquanto ele a invadia.

Só ele sabia disso e seria para sempre assim.

...

— Deus, você é tão liiinda — Edward disse acariciando sua bochecha.

Bella riu.

— Ah sim, cheia de remela nos olhos, com bafo, cabelo despenteado — Bella disse, afinal tinha acabado de ser acordada pelos beijos de seu marido.

— Linda — ele repetiu beijando seus lábios — Não me importo com isso, para mim você é bem mais bonita assim do que toda maquiada — ele falou.

— Que bom que acha isso — ela disse acariciando seu peito — São que horas, afinal?

— 11:24 a.m — ele falou.

— Porra nós dormimos muito — ela disse.

— Na verdade nós dormimos bem pouco, já que fomos dormir quase 5 horas da manhã.

— Não tenho culpa se eu te desejo a todo instante — ela disse.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu não me importo nenhum pouco de ser acordado na madrugada com um boquete, na verdade, nós deveríamos fazer disso uma regra no casamento.

Ela riu deitando sua cabeça no peito dele que a abraçou.

Ela ouviu seu coração.

— Eu estou sonhando muito ultimamente — falou.

— Sobre o que?

— Não sei, às vezes uns são bons outros ruins.

— Bem são só sonhos e eu sempre estou aqui para espantá-los — ele falou beijando sua cabeça.

Bella olhou para ele sorrindo.

— Vamos banhar, depois podemos sair para almoçar em um restaurante.

— Hum... ótima ideia, posso ter sexo no chuveiro? — ele perguntou.

— Você só pensa nisso? — ela disse se levantando e indo para o banheiro, ele a seguiu também nu.

— Só 99% do meu tempo, mas aquele 1% eu passo pensando em você, em nossa vida, nosso casamento — ele falou.

— Você é um fofo — ela disse o beijando e deixando-se ser carregada para o banheiro.

...

— Edward, meu filho que bom receber sua visita — Esme disse feliz o abraçando apertado.

— Oi, mãe, Bella e eu fomos almoçar e resolvemos passar aqui — ele disse beijando sua testa — Como a senhora está?

— Eu estou mais forte que um leão, meu menino — ela disse.

— Oi Esme, que bom que está bem — Bella disse a abraçando.

—Ah querida, você está linda, como vocês estão?

— Ótimos — Bella respondeu sorrindo para Esme.

— Onde papai está?

— No escritório, tem certos hábitos que nunca mudam vai lá e o traga para cá, vou pedir para servir algo para comermos.

A tarde foi muito divertida na companhia de Carlisle e Esme que estava completamente recuperada, felizmente.

Apesar de estar um pouco mais magra e com seus cabelos bem curtos, ela estava ótima e feliz, Carlisle também estava leve e sorridente.

Eles passaram a tarde lá e ainda depois foram para casa dos pais de Bella, visita-los também e acabaram jantando por lá.

Quando estavam voltando finalmente ao apartamento era mais de sete horas da noite.

Edward dirigia tranquilamente, a mão as vezes segurava a de Bella que olhava pela janela.

Seu celular tocou.

— É Alice — Bella disse colocando no viva voz.

— Oi Alice, você está no viva voz.

— Oi amiga e irmãozinho, vamos para balada hoje.

Edward e Bella se olharam.

— Não é uma pergunta, nós vamos, Emm e Rose também, até Jake disse que ia.

— Onde? — Bella perguntou.

— Hoje é a inauguração do Hotland, lembram?

Bella olhou para Edward que deu de ombros, deixando ela decidir. A inauguração do clube estava sendo bem esperado por toda a cidade, parecia que seria um lugar chique e muito requisitado.

— Vamos sim, ás 22?

— Sim, nossos nomes já estão na lista chegar lá manda mensagem para gente.

— Pode deixar, beijo.

...

— Você está maravilhosa — Edward disse quando ela apareceu na sala onde ele a esperava.

— Tenho certeza que gostou — ela riu.

Usava uma cropped prateado, justo ao corpo que marcava seus seios, deixando parte da sua barriga a mostra, mas era sem decote, um short de cintura alta curto e uma bota preta de saltos, tinha feito uma maquiagem mais forte e deixado seus cabelos soltos do jeito que sabia que Edward gostava.

Ele sorriu inocente e a beijou.

— Ia tá melhor se fosse uma calça... — ele a provocou.

Ela rolou os olhos e deu um selinho em seus lábios.

— Vamos já é mais de nove horas e as meninas já mandaram mensagem.

— Vamos — ele disse.

Tinha uma fila enorme na frente da boate, mas eles foram direto ao segurança e deram seu nome a ele que liberou a entrada.

A boate era toda decorada com cores quentes, vermelho, laranja, vinho e amarelo, havia fogueiras, uma pista de dança, puffs espalhados e mesinhas.

No bar tinha drinks que simulavam fogo, homens dançavam fazendo malabarismo com as garrafas.

Logo eles encontraram seus amigos e sentaram conversando, para a surpresa de Bella e Edward Paul estavam com Jacob, ele tinha vido de surpresa e passaria aquele final de semana ali.

Edward aproveitou e pediu desculpas e ele pela forma que agiu.

— Sério cara, eu não estava em mim aquele dia, fiquei louco de ciúmes quando vi Bella com vocês e agir sem pensar — ele disse, Bella sorriu apertando a mão de Edward.

— Tudo bem, Cullen, só não chega novamente com essa mão perto de mim — Paul disse.

Edward sorriu.

— Pode deixar — ele disse se sentando e pegando uma cerveja conversando com Emmett e Jasper.

Bella sentou-se ao seu lado e beijou sua bochecha com força.

— O que? — ele se virou para ela.

— Você é maravilhoso — ela disse — E eu te amo.

Ele sorriu e se beijaram.

— Vamos dançar — Alice gritou puxando Bella e se levantando com Rosalie.

As mulheres foram para pista de dança e dançaram animadas.

Os homens ficaram conversando e Edward a todo momento olhava para sua linda esposa.

Minutos depois Paul e Jake se levantaram e saíram juntos.

A cerveja estava acabando e Edward se levantou para pegar mais.

Ele foi para o bar e pediu três longnecks, quando se virou para sair deu de cara com uma mulher.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

Ela estava mais adulta e com cara de mulher.

Usava um vestido vermelho colado ao corpo, com um decote enorme mostrando seus seios que pareciam bem maiores.

— Jane?

— Como vai Edward? — Ela falou sorrindo maliciosamente, seus olhos azuis brilhando.

Seu rosto parecia de anjo, mas de anjo não tinha nada.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Como prometido, mais um capítulo

e antes que surtem e me ameaçam não se preocupem com Jane, ela não será um problema.. eu acho... bem não taaanto assim kkkkkk

nem fiz Edward sofrer muito não, tadinho kkkk ele vai sofrer depois :D

comenteeem amores, muuuuito feliz que estão gostando da fic, mais de 700 comentários VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS

Obrigaaaada!

Beeijos


	20. A tentativa

— Uau... nossa eu vou muito bem, o que faz aqui? — ele respondeu surpreso.

— Essa boate é minha, inaugurei com Alec — ela respondeu.

Não podia acreditar.

Depois de tanto tempo finalmente tinha reencontrado o primeiro amor de sua vida e com certeza ela não o deixaria ir. Se o destino os tinha unido era porque com certeza o queria juntos de novo.

— Sério? Parabéns — ele disse vendo Bella na mesa com os meninos depois o olha-lo, ela franziu o cenho e se aproximou dele lentamente.

— Então como você está? Faz tempo que não nos vemos... — ela disse mordiscando seu lábio e se aproximando dele.

Bella foi mais rápida e se colocou no meio deles.

— Amor, você está demorando, vamos dançar — ela disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Estava indo, quando encontrei a... — ele falou a esposa, dando um sorriso hesitante.

Jane e Bella nunca se deram bem.

Jane tinha sido a primeira namorada de Edward quando ele tinha dezesseis anos, eles namoraram um ano juntos, antes de terminarem e foi ela que tirou a virgindade dele.

Foi o primeiro e único relacionamento sério que teve com uma mulher antes de Bella. Com Jane percebeu que sexo era bom demais para ser feito com apenas uma mulher e quando ela disse que se mudaria, ele viu a oportunidade perfeita para viver sua vida e assim se tornou um mulherengo.

— Ah Jana, quanto tempo não? — Bella o interrompeu se virando e dando um sorriso a sua velha inimiga.

Elas nunca, nunca se deram bem.

Jane sempre foi uma vadia com ela, pois sabia que Bella gostava de Edward e jogava em sua cara que ele nunca seria dela. Agora finalmente Bella poderia se vingar um pouco, afinal ele tinha se casado com ela.

— Ora, ora Bella, que surpresa! Ainda continuam amigos? — a mulher loira disse fingindo um sorriso.

— Ah não — Bella disse mostrando com louvor sua mão onde ostentava seu anel de noivado.

— Estamos casados na verdade — ela disse com um grande sorriso, Edward passou seu braço na cintura dela, fazendo-a sorrir mais.

A boca de Jane se abriu de repente, o sorriso que ela tinha saindo do seu rosto.

Não podia acreditar naquilo.

Não

— Vamos baby, quero dançar. Tchau Jana — Bella disse acenando, puxando Edward pela mão.

Ele a abraçou e beijou seu pescoço.

— Você esperou isso a vida inteira não é? — ele disse rindo.

Ela sorriu.

— Você nem imagina — Bella falou.

Edward entregou as cervejas aos caras e puxou Bella para um canto onde poderiam conversar.

— Então, o que ela estava falando com você?

— Disse que era dona da boate com Alec.

— Sério? Legal... — Bella disse.

Edward abraçou sua cintura.

— Bella... eu não quero mais nada com ela, nunca tinha pensado nela em anos — ele falou.

Ela suspirou, abraçando pelo pescoço e roçando seus lábios.

— Eu sei... eu só... ela foi a única namorada que você teve, você não sentiu nada quando a viu?

— Nada além de surpresa e você foi uma namorada muito melhor que ela — ele garantiu.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Nós nunca fomos namorados — ela sussurrou — Não de verdade, nós já pulamos para marido e mulher — falou.

— E você é a única que vai ser a senhora Edward Cullen, baby, eu te amo, nenhuma outra mulher ouviu isso de mim, será que devo marcar um horário com o terapeuta?

Bella riu.

— Não, eu confio em você — Bella disse o beijando profundamente.

Jane bufou olhando o casalzinho se beijando no fundo da boate.

Não podia acreditar que aquela songa monga tinha se casado com ele.

Ah, mas ela daria um jeito de separa-los e faria vê-lo que ela era muito mais mulher que ela.

 _Dias depois_...

— Angela já estou indo embora, termine de revisar o contrato e mande para o meu e-mail, depois pode ir — Edward disse saindo de seu escritório.

— Pode deixar sr. Cullen — sua secretária falou.

Edward pegou o elevador mandando uma mensagem para sua esposa.

 _Já estou indo para casa baby, quer que eu passe em algum lugar?_

A mensagem chegou quando ele saia do prédio.

 _Siiim, por favor, compre uma massa folheada e leite, que vou fazer quando chegar, ainda estou enrolada aqui._

 _Não se preocupe, deixe o jantar por minha conta hoje_ ele respondeu andando calmamente olhando para seu celular.

Foi então que se chocou com um corpo feminino e seu celular caiu no chão.

— Ah, desculpe, sou tão desastrada — a mulher disse se abaixando e pegando o telefone.

— Ah Jane, tudo bem — Edward disse pegando o celular da mão dela e colocando em seu bolso.

— Edward, o que faz por aqui? — ela disse surpresa.

— Eu trabalho aqui e você?

— Ah estava no dentista aqui ao lado — ela respondeu — Você já está indo embora? — ela perguntou.

— Sim — ele respondeu apenas.

— Que tal a gente sair? Colocarmos nossas conversas em dia, como nos velhos tempos — ela piscou.

— Jane, eu apreciaria isso, mas minha esposa está me esperando — ele desconversou.

— Ah claro, outro dia então?

— Claro — disse, mesmo querendo dizer nunca.

— Tchau Edward, vou esperar nosso encontro — ela disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha rapidamente e saindo rebolando dali.

Edward estremeceu de pavor.

Ele sentiu uma sensação ruim.

Estava claro que Jane queria reatar alguma coisa com ele, mas ele nunca daria a chance, lógico que não, e seria melhor se manter bem afastado dela.

Ele foi para seu carro e saiu dali, quando chegou no mercado e foi ver se Bella tinha respondido algo, percebeu que o celular que estava em seu bolso, era claramente de outra pessoa.

Apertou a tela que se iluminou com uma foto de Jane que parecia está só de lingerie.

— Droga! — ele disse apertando o volante com força, como faria agora para falar com ela?

Viu que o celular dela era bloqueado.

Droga, será que ela estava indo para a boate?

Disposto a resolver logo esse problema, ele saiu com o carro e foi em direção a boate que ainda estava fechada, mas tinha um segurança na porta.

— Ei cara, sabe se Jane está aí? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, ela está na sala dela, pode entrar é no segundo andar primeira porta — o homem disse.

Edward assentiu entrando, viu que estavam arrumando o local que provavelmente abririam mais tarde.

Ele subiu a escada e bateu na porta.

Ela abriu com o celular de Edward na orelha.

— Ah Edward, é sua esposa, tome — ela disse dando um sorriso angelical e entregando o aparelho para ele.

— Bella? — ele perguntou.

— O que você está fazendo com ela? — ouviu a voz baixa e contida de sua mulher perguntar, sabia muito bem o que ela deveria está pensando.

— Nada, olha quando chegar em casa eu te explico.

— Ótimo — ela bufou e desligou.

Ele grunhiu.

— Jane, por que você fez isso? — ele perguntou suspirando.

— Eu não fiz nada — ela disse dando um sorriso angelical.

Edward bufou e segurou em seu braço, olhando em seus olhos azuis.

— Eu sei muito bem que trocou nossos celulares de propósito Jane, se espera causar uma briga entre eu e Bella está muito enganada, nós nos amamos e confiamos um no outro.

A loira sorriu e passou a sua mão livre no peito de Edward.

— Saudade dessa sua pegada — ela disse e puxou Edward pelo pescoço tentando beija-lo.

— Você está doida? — ele disse se afastando dela rapidamente — Você não acabou de ouvir o que eu disse?

— Edward fala sério, você nunca teve um relacionamento sério assim com ninguém e agora está casado. Quer que acredite que é fiel? Assim que o vi, pensei que poderíamos relembrar os velhos tempos — ela falou tentando ser sensual.

Edward cerrou seus dentes.

— Nunca mais Jane, escutou. Sou fiel a minha esposa e nunca vou traí-la, pode ter certeza disso. Espero que se mantenha bem longe de mim e da minha esposa — ele disse pegando o celular do bolso e colocando em cima da mesinha que tinha ali e saiu da sala.

Jane bufou.

— Você vai ser meu de novo Edward Cullen — ela disse convicta disso.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Hehe

Oii amores, tudo bem?

Olha sem ameaças à minha pessoa por favor haha ;)

E continuem comentando quem sabe volto ainda essa semana com maais

beeijos


	21. A confiança

Edward chegou a seu apartamento o mais rápido que conseguiu, mas teve um acidente e ele ficou mais de 20 minutos parado.

Ele tentou ligar para Bella assim que saiu, mas ela não atendeu.

Já estava escuro e o apartamento silencioso, só a luz da sala estava acesa.

Viu que tinha jantar na mesa, mas foi atrás de sua mulher antes de tudo.

A porta do quarto deles estava aberta e a única luz que iluminava o local era do abajur.

Ela estava deitada na cama com as costas apoiadas no travesseiro, embrulhada e lendo um livro.

— Bella — ele falou entrando no quarto.

Ela respirou fundo fechando o livro e o encarou.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou calmamente.

Edward se aproximou e sentou na cama.

— Eu estava lendo sua mensagem saindo do prédio e não prestei atenção acabei esbarrando em Jane, meu celular caiu no chão e acho que ela trocou os aparelhos. Eu apenas peguei e coloquei no bolso sem verificar. Quando cheguei no supermercado vi que estava com o celular dela e resolvi ir a boate para ver se ela estava lá e pegar meu aparelho de volta, quando cheguei na sala dela, ela abriu a porta falando com você. Foi isso que aconteceu eu juro — ele explicou.

Ela suspirou o olhando.

— Eu acredito em você — ela falou e ele soltou um suspirou de alivio — Mas não quero que vire amigo de Jane novamente.

— Nem eu, meu amor — ele disse pegando em sua mão e acariciando-a — Eu estou com você agora, amo você e não quero amizade com nenhuma mulher além de você — ele falou — Mas eu tenho que te contar uma coisa... — ele parou olhando seu rosto.

— O que?

— Eu a confrontei falando que ela tinha trocado os aparelhos de propósito e ela tentou me agarrar dizendo que eu não podia ser fiel a você. Eu a empurrei e disse que nunca iria traí-la, que a amava e a mandei ficar longe de gente.

Bella bufou.

— Jane não vai nos deixar em paz, Edward, ela sempre foi obcecada por você.

— Mas faz tempo Bella, nós não somos mais adolescentes.

— Eu sinto que isso não vai dar certo — ela falou.

Edward a puxou e a abraçou.

— Vai sim, só mantivermos firmes e sem escondermos nada um do outro, eu não quero nada com ninguém só com você. Você é a mulher da minha vida, só quero você.

— Eu te amo Edward, prometa que vai me contar se ela tentar alguma aproximação.

— Prometo — ele disse beijando seus lábios delicadamente.

Bella suspirou.

— Eu vou tomar um banho e jantar, você me espera acordada?

— Claro — ela sorriu.

Ele jantou rapidamente e foi tomar seu banho, saiu enrolado na toalha e apenas a tirou deitando na cama e se cobrindo com o lençol.

— Hey não vai colocar uma roupa? — Bella disse fechando seu livro de novo.

— Ela vai durar muito em meu corpo? — ele retrucou beijando seu pescoço.

— Provavelmente não — ela respondeu puxando seu pescoço e beijando seus lábios bruscamente.

Sua mão descendo e encontrando seu membro flácido ainda, ela o acariciou.

— Então... — ele disse gemendo mordendo o lábio dela e apertando sua bunda.

Ela riu e ficou por cima dele.

...

— Meu Deus, então essa demônia com certeza voltou para atazanar vocês — Jacob disse quando Bella acabou de contar a história.

— Argh nem me lembre, tenho certeza que ela vai tentar nos separar. Ela me odiava e vivia jogando na minha cara que eu nunca seria nada apenas que uma amiga para Edward — Bella falou.

— Bem, agora ela tá mordendo a língua dela, mas você acha que ela vai tentar algo sério?

— Eu realmente não sei Jacob, mas com certeza vou ficar de olho, não vou deixar nenhuma puta tomar o que é meu — ela falou.

Jacob bateu palmas animado.

— Gostei de ver Bee, agora vamos trabalhar temos uma audiência mais tarde.

— Sim vamos — Bella concordou, mas antes mandou uma mensagem para Edward.

 _Só para dizer que eu te amo e confio em você, ninguém nunca vai nos separar. Nosso destino sempre foi ficarmos juntos, obrigada por ser meu melhor amigo, confidente, meu homem e marido_ , ela digitou rapidamente e mandou com uma carinha e um coração vermelho.

A mensagem dele veio rapidamente.

 _Eu posso ter sido cego por anos Bella, mas sei que nosso destino já estava escrito para acontecer do jeito que aconteceu. Pode ter começado com uma armação entre a gente e termos sidos forçados a casarmos, mas era para ser assim para eu ver a verdadeira e única mulher da minha vida. Só você terá meu coração para sempre, aliás pode acontecer de outra mulher tê-lo, mas ela será nossa filha, um dia, quero que nosso amor renda muitos filhos. Sim, sou eu mesmo Edward Cullen que disse que nunca teria filhos, que nunca se apaixonaria, isso mudou quando você roubou meu coração só para você e não importa o que venha acontecer em nossas vidas, sei que vamos superar tudo juntos. Eu te amo. Agora vai trabalhar!_

Bella riu emocionada pensando em como o amor tinha acontecido entre eles e como esse sentimento transformava uma pessoa.

Ela sempre soube que Edward estava destinado a ser um homem bom, um pai de família, um bom marido, sabia que ele seria tudo isso quando se apaixonasse pela mulher certa, o que graças a Deus era ela e ela não podia fazer nada mais do que agradecer todos os dias por tê-lo em sua vida.

...

Um mês se passou e tudo seria perfeito se não tivesse acontecido um pequeno problema.

Jane.

Ela comprou um apartamento no prédio de Edward e Bella e vivia os perseguindo provocando o casal com comentários e lembranças de quando Edward e ela eram namorados.

Sempre inventava uma desculpa e aparecia com roupas mínimas no apartamento deles, no dia mesmo do Halloween ela teve a audácia de ir mostrar sua fantasia de diaba vermelha para Edward que era super vulgar.

Bella quase a arrastou pelos cabelos e a colocou para fora. Já tinha dito poucas e boas para ela, mas nem isso tinha resolvido o problema, já estava quase a ponto de partir para violência e dá uns bons tapas na cara dela que era o que ela merecia.

...

— Bella, amor, tenho uma surpresa para gente — Edward disse em uma tarde de sábado, estavam deitados na cama Bella fazia anotações de um caso e ele olhava algo notebook.

— O que? — ela perguntou o olhando rapidamente.

— O que você acha disso? — ele perguntou e mostrou uma série de fotos de uma casa toda mobiliada, num estilo rustico, a piscina parecia um pequeno lago.

— Uau... é linda — Bella falou desconfiada o olhando, ele sorriu torto.

— Está à venda, fica em um condomínio fechado, perto da casa de seus pais e dos meus, tem 4 quartos, 5 banheiros, uma piscina e até uma casa na arvore, mas sabe o que é melhor?

Ela balançou a cabeça mudamente, olhando novamente as fotos, totalmente apaixonada pelo lugar.

— Sem vizinhos, ou vizinhas intrometidos, apenas eu e você — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Bella sorriu emocionada.

— E quanto custa esse sonho? — ela perguntou.

— Menos de 5 milhões — ele garantiu.

— Caralho, é muito cara — ela falou.

— Não achei, é um ótimo lugar, espaço, para ser tudo mobiliado, com vista para o lago o preço está de acordo com o mercado.

— Mas nós temos esse dinheiro? — ela franziu seu cenho, sentindo que era uma pergunta boba, com certeza tinham.

— Você já olhou nossa conta bancária conjunta?

— Hum... não — ela murmurou.

— Pois olhe, podemos comprar ao menos umas 6 dessas — ele piscou.

— Nós vamos comprá-la?

— Bem, se você gostar, se não podemos olhar outra. Acho que está na hora de termos uma casa... quem sabe aumentar a família — ele disse.

— Você está falando sério? — ela falou surpresa.

— Claro que sim — ele falou a olhando intensamente — Não consegue imaginar um menininho correndo nesse jardim... você sentada em uma toalha brincando com nossa filha, o que poderia ser melhor que isso? — ele disse.

Bella pulou nele e o encheu de beijos.

— Vamos marcar uma hora com a imobiliária que tal? — ela perguntou.

— Eu marquei para amanhã à tarde — ele deu um sorriso.

— Você sempre pensa em tudo — ela disse e o beijou novamente.

— Gostou?

— Muito, não vejo a hora de ser só eu e você — Bella falou.

Ele empurrou o notebook e a puxou mais para ele, aprofundando o beijo.

Mas o barulho da campainha tocando os interrompeu.

— Eu juro que se for Jane eu vou dar uns tapas na cara dela — Bella disse, já seria a terceira vez que Jane ia ali falando que precisava de algo, naquela semana.

Em uma ela apareceu só de roupão, falando que não estava saindo agua no chuveiro dela e pedindo para Edward ir ver.

Bella bateu a porta na cara dela e a mandou ligar para o encanador.

Mas a mulher simplesmente não desistia.

— Que tal darmos uma lição ainda melhor nela? — ele perguntou seus olhos brilhando de excitação.

— Qual? — ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu e beijou seus lábios com força, mordendo e chupando, suas mãos foram para os cabelos dela desalinhando seus fios.

— Agora você pode ir, deixa o resto comigo — ele piscou.

A campainha tocou novamente.

Bella sorriu saltando da cama.

Ela estava vestida apenas com uma camisa dele e não se importou, deixou ela cair em seu ombro para deixar bem evidente que ela não usava sutiã, parecia que ela tinha acabado de sair de uma sessão de sexo.

O que era exatamente o que ela pretendia fazer se não tivesse sido interrompida.

— Jane vizinha, o que houve dessa vez? — Bella perguntou com um sorriso falso.

— Ah Bella querida, desculpe interromper... mas eu fechei a porta do meu apartamento e estou do lado de fora... um chaveiro já está vindo para abrir e...

— Bella, baby, você está fugindo de mim? Fica me provocando o dia inteiro, vem para cama, não terminei com você ainda, vou chupá-la até gozar todinha e depois mostrar como você é única mulher da minha vida, como só você faz eu ficar duro com um olhar.

Bella sentiu os braços do seu marido a envolver e ele dizer enquanto beijava e chupava seu pescoço, uma mão dele deslizou para seu seio.

— Edward... temos visita — Bella disse dando um cotovelada de leve nele.

Ele parou erguendo o rosto e olhando para frente, ignorando a cara chocada de Jane.

— Quem? Eu não vejo ninguém, agora para de conversa e vem cá — ele disse fechando a porta com força e imprensando Bella nela.

— Edward... — Bella gemeu as mãos dele se infiltrando dentro de sua camisa.

— Vou foder você, bem aqui — ele diz ignorando a campainha que tocou novamente.

Ele sorriu para ela descendo sua boxer, seu membro já estava duro, pronto para ação.

Ele puxou a camisa da esposa e a beijou profundamente, roçando seus quadris.

Bella esqueceu de tudo e soltou um gemido alto, sua boca mordendo o pescoço dela e descendo para seus seios.

— Ahhh... Edward... mais — Bella implorou.

— Vai ser rápido e duro querida, vou fazê-la gozar rapidinho — ele garantiu deslizando para dentro dela com facilidade.

Bella gritou alto e ele invesntiu seu membro com força entrando e saindo, a porta rangeu, mas nem um deles se importou.

Bella gemia rebolando seu quadril, puxando seus cabelos e o beijando. Edward a imitava, apreciando as sensações que sentia sempre que estava dentro dela.

Bella gritou pedindo mais.

— Ahhh Bella, Bella, você é a mulher da minha vida... me aperta gostoso... ah que delícia... eu te amo — ele disse alto sem parar de meter dentro dela.

— Porra Edward... eu vou gozar...

— Isso amor, goza, goza para mim, só para mim — ele diz apertando seu seio e bombeando seu membro, perdido no prazer que sentia.

— Seus... seus idiotas e imorais — Jane fala bufando do outro lado ouvidos os gemidos e batidas constantes na porta.

Já estava cansada de ser humilhada assim. Tinha feito de tudo para chamar a atenção de Edward, mas nada tinha dado certo.

Estava morrendo de raiva já. Tinha até falando para Alec convidá-lo para ele beber, mas ela que iria, deixaria bêbado e deitaria com ele.

Mas foda-se.

Tinha se cansado disso já. Ela era Jane Volturi não iria ficar se humilhando para ninguém assim não.

— Pois fique com ele sua putinha, arrogante, vocês dois se merecem — ela disse para ninguém e saiu dali a tempo de ouvir o grito forte deles quando atingiram o orgasmo.

Foi obrigada a ficar na portaria recebendo os olhares do porteiro e de todos que passavam por lá enquanto esperava o chaveiro.

Sabia que tinha o perdido para sempre.

Mas a verdade é que ela nunca o perdeu, Edward Cullen que nunca foi dela.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, desculpa a demora para postar, mas meus dias estão corridos.

Vou viajar semana que vem, então comentem muito para eu postar pelo menos uns 3 capítulos até semana que vem hein

Jane tentou, tentou e não conseguiu nada só ajudou nosso casal a mudar de casa haha

estão sentindo cheirinho de fim da fic? É só cheiro mesmo, porque ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer haha

Nada vai ser como nosso casal imaginou :(

Mas relaxem que tudo vai dar certo no final...

eu acho haha

beeijos e comeeeeeeente muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito please

aceito recomendações também

lalac


	22. A vida nova

**Boa Leitura...**

 **desculpem o capi curtinho, explico lá embaixo**

* * *

No dia seguinte eles foram conhecer a casa e se encantaram ainda mais com ela.

Conversaram e decidiram ficar com ela.

Porém, só se mudaram semanas depois, quiseram aumentar o banheiro da suíte deles, colocando uma banheira maior e outras pequenas mudanças na casa, para ficar melhor para eles.

Na semana da mudança foi uma correria e tiveram a sorte de terem seus amigos e familiares para ajudar a empacotar e desempacotar tudo.

Edward decidiu colocar o antigo apartamento a venda e acabou que Jacob e Paul o compraram por um preço bem camarada.

No primeiro domingo na casa nova eles fizeram um almoço para sua família e foi uma tarde bem divertida e descontraída.

Eles já tinham batizado quase a casa toda e só faltava um lugar. Edward estava com aquela ideia desde cedo e esperava ansioso o fim da tarde quando todos voltassem para suas casas e ele ficasse sozinho com sua esposa.

— Isso é real? — Bella disse olhando para sua casa com um sorriso, quando o último carro sumiu pela pista.

— Sim — Edward falou.

Ela então gritou e pulou no colo do marido.

Ele riu, elevando ela no chão e girando.

— Meu Deus, nem acredito que temos uma casa desse tamanho — ela falou olhando ao redor.

Estavam na área que tinha a piscina, era rodeada por árvores, espreguiçadeiras mais a frente tinha uma trilha que levava para a casa na árvore.

— Eu nem acredito que tenho uma casa, sempre disse que ia morar a vida toda em apartamento — ele falou.

— Você se arrepende?

— Claro que não, baby, eu dizia isso porque falava que não ia casar, que não ia querer uma família. Porém, agora eu estou casado e quero muito ter uma família.

— Agora? — ela perguntou acariciando seus cabelos.

Ele roçou seu nariz no dela sorrindo.

— Ainda não, vamos curtir mais só a gente um pouquinho, depois podemos pensar nisso — ele falou.

— Tudo bem, acho que ainda não é o momento também — ela sorriu.

Ele a beijou.

— Mas isso não impede a gente de fazer uma coisa — ele sussurrou cheio de segundas intenções.

— O que?

— Praticar — ele falou.

— Nós praticamos muito nos últimos dias, acho que não tem nenhum lugar que não batizamos — ela o lembrou passando a mão em seus cabelos.

— Na verdade falta um — ele falou sorrindo malicioso e se virou para piscina segurando ela em seu colo.

— Edward, não! — ela falou, mas ele ignorou totalmente e saltou com ela para dentro da água.

Ele submergiu rindo e ela jogou agua nele brava.

— EDWARD CULLEN! — ela gritou indignada.

Ele riu e a puxou, calando-a com um beijo apaixonado que a deixou sem folego e mole em seus braços.

— O que eu faço com o você hein? — ela falou suspirando se segurando nele.

— Ame-me só como você faz — ele pediu.

— Sempre — ela disse o beijando apaixonadamente.

Ele retribuiu ao beijo com vigor.

Suas mãos deslizaram pela blusa dela e tiraram a peça molhada de seu corpo deixando-a só com um sutiã preto.

Bella tirou a dele também e riu acariciando seu peito.

— Qual é a graça? — ele perguntou.

— Nenhuma, só estou feliz — ela disse.

— Vou te deixar ainda mais feliz, então — ele piscou.

— Não tenho duvidas disso — ela falou o beijando novamente.

Ninguém sabia o que a vida reservava para eles ainda, eram jovens, tinham muito para viver juntos.

Com certeza irão passar por muitos momentos tristes, felizes, de medo, de brigas, de ciúmes, de emoção, mas sabiam que enquanto tivessem um a outro, enquanto o amor dentro deles nunca se apagasse eles superariam tudo.

Afinal desde de muito antes deles nasceram, o destino de ambos já estava escrito, já estavam entrelaçados e com certeza viveriam muito tempo juntos.

Mas agora era hora de comemorar!

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Oii amores, espero que estejam bem.

Sobre o capítulo curtinho, eu comecei a escrever essa fic em 2016 e passei mais de um ano travada nesse capítulo, simplesmente não conseguia sair nada e sentia que ainda tava faltando algo para acabar a fic, depois de reler milésimas vezes finalmente tive uma ideia para terminar a fic, que vocês vão descobrir no próximo capítulo. haha

Mas não consegui fazer nada maior nesse capi, mesmo, tentei hentai escrever mais detalhadamente, mas simplesmente não saiu

Prometo recompensar no próximo e preparem os lencinhos haha

comenteeeem, vou viajar dia 2 e quero muito postar antes, aceito recomendação também ;)

beeijos amores

lalac


	23. O acidente

_Semanas depois..._

 _Edward parecia estar vivendo em um pesadelo._

Nunca imaginou que terminaria aquele dia de inverno ajoelhado na pequena capela do hospital rezando.

Ele nunca foi um homem religioso.

Não era uma pessoa ateia.

Ele acreditava que podia sim existir uma força maior no mundo que dava vida a ele.

Acreditava sim que existia um Deus, mesmo nunca tendo seguido seus mandamentos.

Ele sabia que era um pecador.

Sabia que seu lugar no inferno já estava reservado.

Nunca foi uma pessoa caridosa, que se preocupava com o próximo. Ao contrário, ele sabia que era egoísta, esnobe, convencido, não tinha um pingo de humildade. Gostava de esbanjar, das coisas mais caras e da vida fácil que levava. Era cheio do pecado da luxúria, tratava mulheres como um objeto, apenas uma fonte de prazer e muitos outros pecados.

Depois de seu casamento com Bella, ela o fez enxergar uma vida que ele nunca tinha imaginado.

Ela o fez mais humano.

A doença da sua mãe o fez mais humilde, a aproveitar os pequenos momentos da vida. A dar valor a sua família que era a coisa mais preciosa no mundo.

A sua crise de ciúmes exacerbado com Jacob o fez pensar mais, escutar mais antes de falar algo e não julgar ninguém.

Pensou que perderia Bella para sempre depois daquilo que tinha feito, da traição na lua de mel, do showzinho no hotel em Nova Iorque, mas o que estava sentindo naquele momento não se comparava em nada ao que sentia agora.

 _— O estado dela é muito crítico, o doutor está fazendo o possivel para salvá-la, mas é difícil dizer se ela vai sobreviver._

Foi tudo que o enfermeiro disse antes de voltar para a sala de cirurgia.

Edward quase desabou ali.

 _É difícil dizer se ela vai sobreviver._

 _É difícil dizer se ela vai sobreviver._

Aquela frase soou repetidas vezes na cabeça de Edward, como se ele tivesse dentro de uma caverna grande, onde sua voz dava eco.

Na verdade, era onde ele se encontrava agora, na escuridão, em um local frio e sozinho, onde ele não sabia o fim nem o começo de nada.

Ele só estava caindo. Caindo em um poço escuro que nunca teria fim.

Era como ele ficava sem sua esposa, ele precisava dela.

Precisava dela.

Ela era, é, sua luz, sua energia, seu amor, sua melhor amiga, sua vida.

 _É difícil dizer se ela vai sobreviver._

É difícil, mas não impossível.

Tinha chance, aquele não podia ser o fim.

Ela tinha que sobreviver.

Ele não podia perdê-la.

Não podia.

 _Uma vez que você escolhe a esperança, tudo é possível._

De repente, a tatuagem de Bella veio em sua cabeça.

Esperança, era só o que ele precisava, ter esperança, ter fé.

 _Para Deus nada é impossível_.

Se lembrou de escutar aquelas palavras enquanto ainda era menino.

Uma criança, sua mãe sussurrando para ele, antes de colocá-lo para dormir.

 _Para Deus nada é impossível_.

E se isso fosse o caminho para Bella ficar viva e bem era o que ele iria fazer.

 _Por favor, meu Deus, não a leve embora. Por favor, eu preciso dela, por favor. Sei que não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, sei que não sou nada, mas se tiver aí, por favor não a deixe ir, por favor, por favor. Sei que não a mereço, sei que ela é muito melhor que eu, mas... por favor... só por favor..._

Pegou seu celular rapidamente e escreveu com seus dedos trêmulos uma mensagem curta.

 _Bella sofreu um acidente, avise a todos por favor. Estamos no Hospital Geral._

Ele mandou apenas para seu pai sabendo que ele iria saber o que fazer.

Que iria se manter calmo enquanto seu filho desmoronava.

Ele foi para a pequena sala de orações. Olhou a cruz com a imagem de Jesus sangrando e se ajoelhou chorando, aliviado por estar ali sozinho.

— Eu sei, eu sei, meu Deus, que sou pecador, que não mereço seu amor, sei que fiz muitas coisas erradas em minha vida. Que nunca confiei no Senhor, mas por favor, por favor, não a leve. Por favor. Eu preciso dela, não tire minha mulher de mim, por favor, por favor — Ele murmurou forte, chorando, soluçando, a dor, o medo, o desespero dentro dele o consumia.

Como iria imaginar que terminaria aquele dia assim?

FLASHBACK

Os dois primeiros meses que passaram morando na casa nova foram os melhores possíveis. A primeira briga, a primeira reconciliação, os primeiros feriados, o primeiro natal decorando escolhendo a arvore e decorando, as promessas que fizeram, o primeiro ano novo. Tudo não poderia ter sido melhor.

Era a segunda semana de janeiro e estavam voltando a rotina.

Aqueles primeiros dias estava fazendo um frio insuportável e chovendo.

Um clima perfeito para os casais se enrolarem uma coberta e curtirem um ao outro.

Aquele dia Edward sorriu quando acordou abraçado ao corpo da esposa.

Estava quente, aquecido com o calor dela no seu.

Lá fora o frio estava congelante.

Sentiu os lábios dela em seu rosto e se virou encontrando os olhos chocolates que ele tanto amava o encarando de volta.

— Bom dia, peixinha — ele falou sorrindo totalmente apaixonado por aquela mulher.

— Bom dia, está tão bom, tão quentinho aqui — ela murmurou se apertando nele, sentindo o perfume que adorava.

— Hum... sim — ele falou arrastando seu nariz pelo pescoço dela.

Seus lábios se encontraram e trocaram um beijo delicado, sem língua apenas roçando seus lábios um no outro, sem se importar de nem terem escovado os dentes ainda.

Antes que Edward pudesse aprofundar, Bella se separou e se afastou dele a contragosto, levantando-se da cama e se espreguiçando.

— Onde a senhora pensa que vai? — ele perguntou a puxando de volta para cama, deitando-se por cima dela.

— Edward tenho que trabalhar — ela falou deixando ser beijada por seus lábios quentes.

— Não, está tão frio, provavelmente vai chover, vamos faltar hoje e passar o dia inteiro na cama — ele disse beijando seu pescoço, suas mãos deslizando para dentro da camisa dele que ela usava.

— Sabe que não posso, baby, estou cheia de casos para ler, fazer petição, diligências.

Ele suspirou e a soltou.

— Você quem sabe, eu vou ficar aqui — ele disse dando de ombros deixando ela ir ao banheiro e afundando seu rosto no travesseiro dela que estava com seu perfume.

...

Acabou que foi trabalhar também, não teria graça passar o dia inteiro em casa, sem ela por perto.

O trabalho foi um tédio, a reunião que teria foi remarcada por causa dos voos que atrasaram por conta da chuva que caiu.

Ficou feliz pela primeira vez por Bella dirigir devagar e com atenção, mesmo assim se preocupava dela estar sozinha.

Quando finalmente deu a hora de ir embora ele ligou para ela ansioso.

Tudo que queria era deitar na sala, acender a lareira que tinha lá, tomar um vinho e passar a noite amando a esposa.

Ela tinha dado a ideia assim que o frio tinha começado e estava ansioso para isso acontecer.

— Baby você já está indo? — ele perguntou quando ela atendeu.

— Sim, acabei de sair de uma audiência, aqui no fórum e já estou indo para o carro — ela falou.

— Ótimo dirija com cuidado, vou acender a lareira e te esperar — ele falou.

— Hum, mal posso esperar — ela falou sorrindo — Nossa está tão frio e a pista molhada.

— Cuidado, por favor — ele falou abrindo a porta do seu carro.

— Vou tomar — ela prometeu e no momento que acabou de dizer Edward escutou uma freada brusca de carro, um grito e uma batida.

— Bella? Bella? — ele disse, mas não obteve resposta — DROGA, PORRA.

Ele ligou o carro e saiu apressado.

Sabia qual fórum que ela estaria e felizmente era apenas 4 ruas do seu trabalho.

Tentou ligar novamente para ela, mas não foi atendido.

Acelerou o carro passando por uma batida.

Freou bruscamente quando uma ambulância passou por ele.

Havia várias pessoas ao redor de uma van que tinha se chocado com um carro conhecido.

O carro de Bella.

— Não — ele falou saindo do seu e correndo passando pelas várias pessoas que tinha ali, as empurrando no desespero.

Antes não tivesse feito isso.

Aquela imagem nunca sairia de sua cabeça.

O corpo de Bella estava imprensando entre os carros, os socorristas tinham acabado de conseguir tirar e colocavam em uma maca. Seu cabelo tampava seu rosto e tudo que ele podia ver era um mar de sangue.

— BELLA — ele gritou quando eles ergueram a maca e corriam para a ambulância.

— Você a conhece? — um dos paramédicos perguntou.

— É minha esposa — ele conseguiu dizer — Ela está bem?

— Seu pulso está fraco vamos leva-la ao Hospital General, você pode vim, senhor?

— Eu... eu sigo vocês com o meu carro — ele falou atordoado, nem sabia dizer como ainda estava em pé.

Ele voltou para seu carro e os seguiu.

Ele tentou se manter calmo, mas era impossível.

Seu corpo tremia e ele não estava conseguindo pensar direito, nem soube como conseguiu chegar ao hospital, mas sabia que teria sido muito pior ficar ao lado dela na ambulância.

Estacionou o carro e correu em direção a entrada, a maca de Bella já estava sendo empurrada por alguns enfermeiros.

Mesmo assim ele correu e conseguiu tocar a mão dela rapidamente.

— Bella — ele a chamou, mas não obteve resposta, seu corpo estremeceu a pele gelada dela.

— Precisa deixar a gente passar senhor — uma mulher falou.

Edward soltou-a vendo eles entrarem com ela para dentro de uma sala.

Demorou mais de 20 minutos para alguém vim falar com ele e tudo que ele tinha dito foi aquela frase.

 _— O estado dela é muito crítico, o doutor está fazendo o possivel para salvá-la, mas é difícil dizer se ela vai sobreviver._

FLASHBACK OFF

Edward teve que esperar por mais de cinco horas.

Cinco horas que ele não falou um a.

Cinco horas que ele ficou andando de um lado para o outro ou sentado mexendo sua perna sem parar.

Não estava sozinho, mesmo assim era como se estivesse.

Toda sua família, seus sogros, inclusive Emmett e Jacob estavam ali esperando notícias.

Todas as vezes que Edward fechava os olhos ele via o corpo de Bella e aquela quantidade de sangue.

Então ele estava fazendo de tudo para deixá-los abertos.

Tinha quase mandando um tomar naquele lugar quando uma mulher veio mandar ele assinar alguns papeis. Que se foda os papeis, eu quero é minha mulher, seu olhar disse duramente.

Agradeceu imensamente por Charlie ter ido resolver aquilo.

— Parentes de Isabella Cullen? — um homem disse surgindo no corredor.

— Aqui — Edward falou rápido se colocando de pé — Eu sou o marido dela. Como ela está? Está bem? Acabou a cirurgia?

— Como minha filha está? — Renée perguntou sendo abraçada pelo marido.

— Sr. Cullen, Isabella chegou aqui em um estado muito crítico ela perdeu muito sangue. Segundo os paramédicos ela ficou entre o carro e a caminhote que bateu nela.

A maior parte do dano foi em seu quadril. Ela teve uma pequena fratura no osso da bacia e tivemos que colocar um pinto, mas a pior foi em seu sistema reprodutor, os ferros do para-choque do carro perfuraram ela, fazendo grandes faturas em seu útero e ovários o que ocasionou uma hemorragia. Tentamos reverter a situação, mas não teve saída a não ser fazer uma fazer uma histerectomia completa nela.

— Ah Deus — Esme disse cobrindo a boca aberta com as mãos.

— O que é isso? — Ele perguntou amedrontado.

— Nós tivemos que retirar seu útero e ovários para estancar o sangramento — o médico disse.

Renee chorou abraçada em seu marido.

— Ela vai ficar bem? — era tudo que Edward precisava saber.

— Bem é uma recuperação que vai demorar cerca de 3 meses até ela está 100%, mas em cirurgias assim nós nos preocupamos mais ainda com o emocional dela — ele disse com cuidado — Vocês pensavam em ter filhos?

Edward pela primeira vez se deu conta do que tinha acontecido.

Ele não conseguiu dizer que sim, apenas balançou a cabeça.

Lembrou-se deles no natal, ele a abraçando por trás, beijando seu pescoço, olhando a arvore de natal recém-montada, uma bola tinha os dizeres _primeiro natal juntos,_ ele dizendo que no próximo queria um bebê ali com eles, tocando sua barriga, ela se virando sorrindo e o beijando.

Aquilo nunca seria real.

Sentiu braços o envolver e ele chorou deixando ser abraçado, consolado por sua mãe.

Chorou pelo medo que teve de perde-la.

Chorou pela dor, pelo sofrimento que ambos sentiriam.

E se permitiu chorar pelos filhos que nunca teriam.

E no meio disso tudo, lembrou-se de agradecer a Deus por Ele tê-la deixado viva.

Isso era o que mais importava.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Hello, alguém viva por aí? haha

Sei que foi um capítulo meio pesado para o feriado haha, mas espero que tenham gostado

Como eu disse a fic tomou um rumo que eu não imaginava, mas fiquei feliz com o resultado e espero que vocês também.

Vou viajar amanhã e infelizmente não sei quando conseguirei postar capítulo para vocês, mas manterei as meninas do grupo do whats informadas, assim que der estarei postando, se não me engando faltam 3 ou 4 capítulos para terminar a fic, mas ainda tem muito que acontecer...

Comentem amores e aceito recomendações também

beijos e um ótimo restinho de feriado para vocês

lalac


	24. A superação

Ele passou aquela noite no hospital sentado na cadeira perto de Bella sua mão segurando a dela que estava livre do acesso.

Ele nem dormiu, passou a noite velando seu sono tranquilo, observando cada detalhe de seu rosto.

Estava aliviado por ela está viva.

Muito.

Mesmo que significasse ele ter perdido o que perdeu.

O importante mesmo era que tudo iria ficar bem.

Ele tinha certeza disso.

Com ela ao seu lado sabia que podia superar tudo.

Um pouco depois das três horas da madrugada, ele sentiu a mão de Bella apertar levemente a sua, ele acariciou seu rosto pálido, vendo seus olhos tremerem antes de se abrirem.

— Bella? — ele sussurrou suavemente.

— Edward? — ela murmurou.

— Estou aqui baby, estou aqui — ele disse beijando sua testa — Eu te amo, vai ficar tudo bem agora.

— Minhas mãos estão dormentes.

— É a anestesia passando. Descanse — ele falou.

Como não recebeu resposta dela, sabia que ela tinha dormido novamente.

Apoiou sua cabeça em seu braço e se permitiu descansar por um momento.

...

— Oh querida a quanto tempo está acordada? — uma voz de mulher disse quando abriu a porta do quarto.

— Um tempo, não quis acorda-lo — ela disse apontando para Edward que dormia apoiado em seus braços na ponta da cama, a mão dele ainda segurava a dela — O que aconteceu comigo?

— Você sofreu um acidente. Não se lembra?

— Vagamente — Bella respondeu.

— Mais tarde o médico vai vim aqui e conversar direito com você.

— Bella — Edward disse acordando subitamente.

— Oi — ela falou fracamente.

— Como você está? — Ele perguntou preocupado.

— Com dor, principalmente no quadril... acho — ela respondeu sinceramente.

— Daqui a pouco passará querida descanse mais — a enfermeira falou colocando um remédio em sua IV.

E ela apagou de novo.

Quando acordou, Edward estava mexendo algo no seu celular, mas parou assim que viu ela acordada e guardou o aparelho no bolso.

— Não quero mais dormir — ela falou chamando sua atenção — O que aconteceu?

— Um carro bateu em você e te imprensou. Deus, Bella não sabe como fiquei achando que você tinha morrido — ele disse agarrando sua mão e a beijando.

— Não vou te deixar nunca — ela prometeu.

Será mesmo que não?

Edward beijou sua testa, tentando não mostrar como estava nervoso sobre a reação dela de quando descobrisse tudo.

Uma hora depois o médico chegou acompanhado de uma psicóloga.

Renée e Charlie estavam ali junto com Edward e Bella.

— Boa tarde sou o dr. Reyes e esse é a dra. Carter. Como está se sentindo sra. Cullen?

— Dolorida e com fome — Bella respondeu.

— Seu almoço deve está chegando, mas antes gostaríamos de contar sobre seu estado.

— Sim, o que aconteceu? Ninguém quis me contar — Bella falou.

— A senhora ficou imprensada entre dois carros e teve perfurações na região de seu abdômen principalmente na região do seu sistema reprodutor, perdeu muito sangue estava tendo hemorragia, seu útero foi muito afetado, tentamos reparar os danos mais a hemorragia só aumentou e você sofreu convulsões então sabíamos que não teria outro jeito de parar o sangramento a não ser retirando seu útero e ovários.

— O QUE? — Bella falou seus batimentos cardíacos aumentando.

— Sra. Cullen, eu sei que é algo difícil de assimilar, seu marido disse que planejavam ter filhos, mas isso não será mais possivel e...

— Não, não — Bella disse seus olhos se enchendo de lagrimas.

— Bella — Edward disse a abraçando.

— Não, sai daqui por favor — ela falou chorando — SAIAM DAQUI.

— Bella, por favor — Edward disse tentando toca-la, chamando sua atenção.

Ela o encarou, seu olhar estava quebrado.

— Sai daqui — ela pediu.

— Baby, não vou deixar você sozinha.

— Sai, por favor, eu preciso ficar sozinha — ela disse.

— Não...

— Sr. Cullen é melhor deixar ela processar a notícia tenho certeza de que ela vai o escutar depois — a psicóloga disse.

Edward respirou fundo resignado.

— Eu te amo baby e não me importo com isso — ele falou beijando sua testa e eles saíram do quarto deixando ela sozinha.

Pode ouvir o choro dela forte vindo do quarto e ele desabou por não poder consolá-la naquele momento.

Não aconteceu nada como Edward tinha imaginado.

Ele tentou falar com ela, mas Bella estava irredutível.

Ela não quis ver ninguém além de sua mãe.

Renee disse que ela não queria falar, nem pensar em nada do que tinha acontecido.

Mesmo assim Edward não saiu do hospital esperando ela dizer que queria vê-lo.

Porém, isso não aconteceu.

Ela recebeu alta dois dias depois e tinha decido ficar na casa de seus pais.

Ainda sem querer falar com ninguém, nem com Jacob ela quis falar.

Edward tentou dar o espaço que ela estava precisando, mas ele se sentia angustiado, se afundou aqueles dias no trabalho e todos os dias mandavam uma rosa para casa dos pais dela.

Renée disse que ela sempre dava um pequeno sorriso quando as recebia, mas nunca lia as palavras que ele dizia ali.

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, só sabia que não desistiria dela assim.

Quando se passou duas semanas do acidente, Edward chegou em sua casa exausto do trabalho ele parou olhando a casa vazia e fria.

Ele não aguentava mais.

Sabia que tinha que trazer Bella de volta para ali, onde era o lugar dela.

Tomou um banho rápido vestindo uma calça jeans, blusa e uma jaqueta por cima, pegou as chaves do carro e foi decidido encontrá-la.

Falaria com ela por bem ou por mal.

Charlie quem atendeu a porta.

— Edward, como vai?

— Charlie posso entrar? — ele falou.

— Claro — ele disse dando espaço para seu genro passar.

— Onde ela está? — Edward perguntou olhando ao redor.

— No seu antigo quarto, ela não sai muito de lá — Charlie respondeu.

— Eu posso ir lá?

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Edward, ela ainda está muito debilitada e...

— Foda-se, eu sou o marido dela droga, eu que deveria está tomando conta dela, ela deveria está comigo. Eu já dei o máximo de tempo que consegui Charlie, não vou esperar mais — Edward disse decidido.

Charlie suspirou.

— Vá então, sei que ela só ficará bem com você mesmo — ele respondeu e Edward não esperou mais nada para subir as escadas.

Tinha tanto tempo que não ia ali, mas ainda se lembrava perfeitamente o caminho.

A porta estava encostada e Edward a empurrou dando uma batida.

O quarto continuava o mesmo que ele se lembrava. As paredes roxas, uma cama no meio, objetos espalhados, quadros, um computador em uma escrivaninha no canto.

Viu primeiro Renée sentada na cadeira de balanço folheando uma revista e Bella sentada na cama rodando a colher no prato sem realmente comer nada. Ela estava usando uma calça de moletom folgada, uma blusa branca fina e um robe por cima, aberto.

— Olá — ele falou chamando a atenção delas.

Seu coração acelerou quando os olhos de Bella encontraram os dele.

— Edward — Renée falou — Como vai querido?

— Indo — ele respondeu apenas — Será que poderíamos conversar? — ele disse olhando para Bella.

— É claro, vou levar isso aqui — Renée quem respondeu pegando a bandeja e saindo do quarto.

Bella suspirou.

Edward se aproximou e sentou na cama.

— Por favor, eu não consigo... — Bella sussurrou sem conseguir olhá-lo.

— Não, agora você vai me escutar Isabella. Já tem DUAS semanas que eu estou dando o tempo que pediu, mas não aguento mais. Eu sou seu marido, seu esposo, você se lembra? Você deveria está comigo, sob meus cuidados. Nós devemos passar por isso juntos. Sei que passou por uma fatalidade, sei que um dia sonhava em ter meus bebes e seria um mentiroso se eu disse que não gostaria disso. Ver você grávida gerando o fruto do nosso amor. Mas infelizmente isso NUNCA, nunca, vai acontecer e eu não me importo com isso porque tudo que importa para mim é que está viva. Eu morri mil vezes naquele hospital durante as horas que estava naquela sala de cirurgia MIL VEZES não me importava se saísse de lá sem braço, perna ou sem os cabelos porque eu amo você e não sei viver sem você isso é tudo que importa para mim. Na saúde na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, vou estar com você sempre — ele disse pegando em seu rosto fazendo ela olhá-lo, seus olhos úmidos e tristes.

— Eu não mereço mais isso, eu não sou mais uma mulher — Bella sussurrou fungando, desviando seu olhar do dele.

— Nunca mais repita isso. Você é minha mulher, sempre foi e sempre será.

— Eu nunca poderei te dar um filho... eu sou incompleta agora — ela chorou.

— Não, mas nós podemos ter um cachorro, um gato, um papagaio... ou... ou podemos adotar ou ser só nos dois para sempre. Não importa contanto que você esteja ao meu lado. Você é perfeita Bella, sempre foi, sempre vai ser, você está viva, nós estamos vivos, tenta gente em piores condições e mesmo assim não deixam de viver, de acreditar. Eu sei que juntos podemos tudo.

Bella balançou a cabeça chorando deixando ele a abraçar.

Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor dele e descansou sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

— No hospital você me prometeu que nunca me deixaria. Nunca. Isso ainda é verdade ou uma mentira? — ele sussurrou.

— Para sempre foi verdade — ela finalmente disse — Eu te amo, me perdoa, me perdoa, eu deveria ter ficado naquela cama com você, deveria nunca ter ido trabalhar, tudo é culpa minha — ela falou o abraçando.

— Não, isso não é culpa de ninguém, baby. Aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer — ele disse beijando seus lábios suavemente — Vamos para casa, deixa eu cuidar de você — ele falou e ela apenas assentiu.

Finalmente voltou para o lugar que nunca deveria ter saído.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?

Sei que muitas acharam maldade o que eu fiz com a Bella, mas tive que fazer, nem tudo é tão perfeito na vida real não é? E sempre quando a gente acha que vai ficar tudo bem, vem algo e mostra que não, agora os dois vão superar isso juntos e quem sabe vão ganhar uma surpresinha do destino ;)

Aguardem, vou tentar postar o próximo semana que vem, mas não sei o dia certo, só vou chegar da viagem na sexta que vem, vamos ver como vai ser

Ah e um muuuuito feliz dias das mães para minhas mamães leitoras, agora que eu vi que o próximo capitulo ficaria bom para postar no dia das mães hein, no niver do Rob, mas não vai dar não kkkk

beijos amores, comeeentem por favor e aceito recomendações de presente kkkk

beijos


	25. O destino

Dizer que foi fácil seria mentira.

Bella e Edward voltaram a fazer terapia.

Bella estava muito fragilizada e quase entrou em depressão.

Porém, com carinho e muito amor de Edward e toda a família eles conseguiram superar isso.

Bella não chorava mais toda vez que via uma grávida ou um bebê e ficou sinceramente feliz quando Alice anunciou que estava grávida.

Aceitou aquilo com felicidade e sem nenhuma pontada de inveja da cunhada.

Ao contrario estava ansiosa para ser tia e mimar muito aquele bebe que chegaria.

Voltou a trabalhar e viver sua vida ao lado do marido que fazia questão de mostrar todos os dias como ele a amava e como eles se completavam.

— Edward dormiu? — Bella perguntou alisando seu peito e olhando para ele.

Tinham acabado de fazer amor e estavam abraçados deitados na cama.

Já tinham se passado quatro meses desde o acidente. Eles tinham caído em uma rotina tranquila.

— Quase — ele murmurou acariciando seu braço.

— Eu queria falar uma coisa... — ela sussurrou.

— O que? — perguntou abrindo seus olhos e a encarando.

Bella mordiscou seu lábio.

— Lembra quando você foi me buscar na casa dos meus pais quando sai do hospital?

— Sim...

— Você... você disse que nós poderíamos adotar uma criança. Você ainda quer isso?

— Bella, quando você quiser — ele falou a olhando mais esperto.

— Eu pesquisei um pouco e vi que pode demorar anos para isso acontecer... Eu quero cadastrar a gente para adoção tem dois tipos e..

— Quais tipos?

— Como sabe, aqui não existe orfanato e existe a adoção doméstica, com crianças daqui mesmo e a internacional com crianças de fora.

— E qual nós vamos fazer?

— Os dois podem levar tempo, mas a internacional ainda mais, então acho mais fácil para gente se cadastrar na adoção doméstica. Eu li que nós temos que fazer a inscrição em um processo feito por assistentes sociais chamado de Home Study, em uma agência de adoção, que é onde mães que não querem criar os bebês deixam para adoção.

— Então vamos adotar um bebê? — Edward perguntou animado com a ideia.

— O que você acha? Um bebê ou uma criança até 5 anos?

— Acho bom, continue, depois da inscrição o que ocorre?

— Se formos habilitados temos que preparar um portfólio com nossas informações, fotos e talvez até uma carta para mãe biológica explicando porque queremos adotar um filho e por que seriam bons pais para aquela criança, nesse caso a família biológica que escolhe para quem o bebê iria. Mas também tem a adoção pelo governo que é o Foster Care, nesse caso nós nos tornamos pais temporários de crianças abandonadas ou que estão sob a tutela do estado e podemos pedir a guarda definitiva da criança.

— Acho melhor a privada então, não é? — ele falou não gostando da ideia de se apaixonar por uma criança e depois ela ter que voltar para a família biológica dela.

— Sim — Bella sorriu — Nós vamos conseguir não vamos? — ela perguntou.

— Vamos sim amor — ele disse pegando em sua mão e a beijando — Quando menos perceber estaremos com uma criança correndo por essa casa.

Bella sorriu ainda mais e o abraçou beijando seu pescoço.

Podia demorar, mas ela sabia que eles um dia teriam um filho para mimar.

Dias depois...

Bella estava no quarto tirando sua roupa do trabalho quando escutou seu marido chegando.

Ele empurrou a porta e colocou sua pasta na cadeira.

Ele carregava o paletó no braço, a gravata na mão, seus dois botões da blusa de dentro já estavam abertos e seu cabelo estava todo desalinhado, Bella sentiu desejo percorrer seu corpo com aquela imagem.

— Boa noite — ele disse a abraçando e beijando-a.

— Boa noite, baby, chegou bem na hora do banho — ela falou sorrindo maliciosa.

— Ótimo — ele sorriu torto, tudo que precisava era de um banho e do corpo da sua esposa colado ao seu — Como foi no trabalho?

— Bom, pegamos um caso grande e conseguimos contratar uma estagiária.

— Isso é ótimo — ele disse sorrindo com ela tirando sua roupa lentamente.

— O que você queria falar comigo? — perguntou já que tinham conversado mais cedo pelo telefone e ele tinha dito que tinha algo para falar a ela.

— Nossa empresa patrocina uma ONG na Africa e irá realizar um baile beneficente em Malawi, mês que vem, eu como presidente tenho que ir, mas você quer ir comigo?

— Nunca ouvi falar desse país — ela falou pensativa, tirando a blusa dele.

— É no Sul da Africa, é um país pequeno e subdesenvolvido, mas nunca tivemos uma viagem de lua de mel verdadeira e sei que não vai ser uma viagem perfeita, só não quero ficar dias sem você, depois podemos ir para a Europa, Paris, Veneza, Grécia, você escolhe — ele falou usando todo seu charme nela.

— É claro que vou com você Edward, agora com mais um no time posso tirar uns dias de descanso — ela o abraçou, abrindo sua blusa — Acho que uma viagem vai ser perfeita para nós — ela o beijou.

Edward sorriu e terminou de tirar suas roupas e a carregou para o banheiro.

— Isso é tão bom — Bella murmurou, os lábios dele descendo pelo seu pescoço.

— Eu sei que você gosta, minha safadinha — ele disse rindo, seu polegar esfregando em sua entrada.

Bella sorriu, aproximando mais sua entrada da mão dele, segurava em sua ereção também, subindo e descendo sua mão lentamente.

A água da banheira transbordou e eles riram, já acostumados com aquilo.

Ficaram naquela banheira se amando por tempo, abraçados e conversando.

Não tendo ideia de como aquela viajem mudaria para sempre a vida deles

Semanas depois...

— Deus Isabella você está tão linda — Edward falou quando enfim ela apareceu vestida com um vestido preto brilhoso que se ajustava em seu corpo, com um detalhe de couro ao redor de sua cintura, junto com saltos peep toe pretos, seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo despojado e uma maquiagem escura realçava seus olhos castanhos.

— Gostou? — ela perguntou dando uma voltinha e mostrando que o vestido era de frente única deixando suas costas nuas e marcando sua bunda.

— Porra — ele praguejou e se aproximou dela colocando a mão em suas costas e deslizou-a ali, sorriu ao sentir a pele dela se arrepiar com seu toque — Droga — ele respirou fundo — Você está em grandes problemas, sra. Cullen.

— Espero que seja realmente grande — ela disse segurando em seus ombros, elevou uma perna e esfregou seu joelho na frente das calças dele.

— Bella! — ele a repreendeu se afastando dela — Como vou sair daqui agora? — questionou respirando fundo.

— Controle-se homem, prometo te recompensar mais tarde — ela disse comum piscadela e um sorriso malicioso, arrumando sua gravata preta que ele usava.

Seu terno era preto giz, a blusa de dentro cinza e a gravata preta, ambos combinavam e estavam lindos.

— Você que me aguarde — ele disse agarrando sua cintura e beijando seu pescoço cheiroso, sabendo que se beijasse sua boca seria uma bagunça.

Bella se surpreendeu pelo baile beneficente, muitos empresários estavam presentes e eles conseguiram arrecadar um bom dinheiro.

Ela se emocionou com as histórias que ouviu e quis conhecer ainda mais sobre aquele povo.

Por isso no dia seguinte ela decidiu que iriam conhecer uma das instituições infantis que a empresa de Edward mantinha em uma região bem precária do país.

— Esse não é um lugar muito romântico hein? — Edward sussurrou enquanto observavam as ruas pela janela do carro.

— Estamos juntos — ela disse apenas entrelaçando sua mão na dele.

Finalmente chegaram ao local e juntos com a responsável eles conheceram a instalação, era tudo simples, mas bem equipado e uma ótima estrutura, muito mais do que várias pessoas ali nunca tiveram.

Eles entregaram os brinquedos que tinham levado para as varias crianças e as cestas básicas para as famílias delas.

As crianças corriam e brincavam animadas e Bella se encantava com cada sorriso sincero e agradecimento que recebiam.

Foi quando notou um garotinho agachado sozinho brincando com um vareto de madeira na terra.

Ele parecia tão triste e algo fez Bella se aproximar dele.

— Oi — ela disse gentilmente com o menininho que a encarou, seus olhos escuros pareciam sérios demais para uma criança — Por que você não vai brincar com as outras crianças? — ela perguntou dando um sorriso gentil.

— Sra. Cullen — um dos responsáveis se aproximou — Esse é Bomani, ele não fala nada.

— Mudo? — falou surpresa, ele parecia pequeno, mas com certeza uma criança naquela idade já falava.

— Sim, ele tem apenas 2 anos mais nunca falou.

Bella tentou esconder sua surpresa e tocou na mão do menininho.

— Você quer um carrinho? — ela perguntou ficando da altura dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Bella sorriu e estendeu o brinquedo para ele.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele pegou o carrinho e começou a brincar com ele na terra.

Bella sorriu o olhando brincar, sentindo uma sensação entranha.

Ela se levantou e limpou suas mãos na calça, quando iria se virar o menino parou de brincar, foi até ela e a abraçou, sua cabeça mal tocando os joelhos de Bella.

Emocionada, ela o puxou para o seu colo e o abraçou de volta.

Ele não precisou dizer nenhuma palavra para que Bella entendesse o agradecimento.

— Bella? — Edward disse se aproximando deles.

Ela limpou uma lagrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto e colocou o menino no chão, ele correu depois de olhar para Edward, com o carrinho na mão.

— Ei espere — ela disse querendo apresentar o menininho para seu marido, mas ele já tinha sumido.

— Ele deve ter ido brincar — Edward falou encarando a esposa que assentiu — Vamos? Já está tarde.

— Ah sim — ela olhou para as crianças, tentando encontrar o menininho, mas não o viu em nenhum lugar.

Pegou a mão de Edward e foram se despedir.

O menininho olhou escondido atrás da arvore o casal ir embora, com um aperto no coração. Ele olhou o carrinho em sua mão e suspirou se sentando no chão triste e sozinho, como ele sempre seria.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Hello amores, sentiram minha falta? haha

Desculpem a demora para postar, mas como eu disse eu estava viajando e fiquei sem internet a ultima semana, consegui postar o capítulo só hoje,

mas digam-me valeu a pena a demora?

eu espero que sim haha

E aí? O que acharam desse capítulo, acho que o próximo é o ultimo e depois só tem o epílogo :(

Ah o look do Edward e da Bella para festa foi inspirado no que RK usaram na première de Amanhecer parte 1 em Londres, quem lembra?

Comeeentem amores,

beeijos


	26. O amor

A volta para o hotel foi silenciosa Bella não falou quase nada apenas observando calada a janela, Edward e o motorista conversando.

— Você quer jantar agora? — ele perguntou quando chegaram no quarto do hotel.

— Podemos pedir no quarto? Estou cansada — ela disse apenas.

— Como quiser, amor — ele respondeu indo pegar a chave na recepção.

Quando eles chegaram no quarto Bella foi tomar um banho e Edward pediu o jantar.

Já estava escuro e ele teria uma reunião no dia seguinte.

— Ei, o que aconteceu? Você está calada e mal comeu — ele disse quando se deitaram na cama.

— Eu... eu não sei..., mas é tão triste essas crianças sozinhas e sei lá — ela falou e começou a chorar.

— Ah Bella — Edward disse a abraçando — Falei que não deveria ter escutado aquelas histórias da morte de crianças — ele falou.

Ela fungou e o abraçou mais. Confortada por ele conseguiu dormir rapidamente.

Quando acordou ela estava sozinha no quarto.

— Edward? — ela o chamou, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.

Estranhou, ele sempre a acordava antes de sair.

De repente, tudo ficou escuro e Bella estava em pé, ela andou no meio da escuridão assustada, fazia frio, mas não havia vento, ao contrário, o frio parecia sufocá-la. Sentia que faltava algo, uma luz, um calor que ela ainda não entendia muito bem.

De repente, ela ouviu um chorinho baixo e seu coração se apertou, ela sentiu um desespero enorme, queria parar aquele choro.

Queria risos, não aquele choro solitário, frio e triste.

Então ela o viu, ele estava encolhido em um canto, molhado, sozinho e chorava abraçando o carrinho que Bella tinha dado.

Bomani.

Imediatamente, ela o abraçou.

— Não chora, não chora, eu estou aqui — ela falou chorando também.

— Não, você foi embora — ele sussurrava chorando — Embora que nem eles...

— Bella? Bella?

Ela acordou subitamente, chorando.

— Sou eu amor, foi só um pesadelo — Edward disse esfregando suas costas e beijando sua cabeça.

— Bomani — Bella disse fungando — Ele precisa de mim, de nós, eu o quero Edward — ela falou olhando para seu marido.

— Quem é Bomani? Aquele menino? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, ele é sozinho, dói aqui, eu quero ele, eu quero — ela disse chorando novamente, sentindo um aperto enorme no peito.

Edward sorriu, limpando as lágrimas da esposa.

— Eu sabia, soube assim que vi vocês dois abraçados — Edward falou — Mas ele não tem família? Pais?

— Eu sinto que ele nasceu para ser nosso — Bella falou apenas, balançando sua cabeça.

— Não vai ser fácil — ele depois de um instante de silêncio.

— Vamos conseguir — ela disse e o abraçou — Vamos conseguir.

...

Bomani estava sentado no chão, olhando o carrinho em sua mão.

Lembrou-se da mulher que o deu.

Do sorriso dela, do cheiro dela e da forma que ela o tinha abraçado.

Ninguém nunca tinha o abraçado assim.

Ninguém.

Nunca ele tinha se sentido amado.

Mas aquela mulher... ela fez sentir, ele não sabia como explicar.

Só sabia que nunca a veria de novo, nunca.

Como sempre acontecia.

— Bomani, está aqui? Tem uma visita para você — uma das mulheres que cuidava dele disse.

Bomani olhou para a porta e paralisou.

A mulher estava ali, com aquele moço.

Os dois olhavam para o menininho esperançosos e com pequenos sorrisos.

Ele então fez o que teve vontade.

Correu e a abraçou a perna da mulher com força, sem se preocupar com o homem bonito do seu lado.

Ele só queria sentir aquela sensação de novo e ela estava lá.

Ela se agachou e o abraçou com força também.

Aquele calor, aquele abraço.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele sorriu.

...

Foram vários e vários meses de análise de documentos, entrevistas, discussões, despedidas, choros até finalmente Bomani se tornar um Cullen e ganhar a nacionalidade americana.

Seu nome se tornou Bomani Thomas Swan Cullen e ele gostava de como soava.

Ele amava seus papais e não via a hora de está para sempre com eles.

— Está tudo bem? Já estamos chegando querido, papai já deve está nos esperando, olha sua nova cidade — Bella disse apontando com o dedo pela janela do avião.

Bomani olhou pela pequena janela do avião, olhando a enorme cidade lá embaixo, cheia de prédios e carros, se virou para Bella.

— Mamãe? — ele a chamou e Bella abriu um grande sorriso.

Mamãe tinha sido a primeira palavra que ele tinha dito, desde quando ela e Edward tinham começado a estimular ele a falar. Demorou vários meses e muitos abraços e beijos até Bomani chamá-la de mãe e depois Edward de pai, nem precisa ser dito que ambos se emocionaram além da conta.

Ele dizia pouquíssimas palavras, mas ele não precisava dizer muito para falar o que sentia.

Também não falava muito com estranhos, agora que ele começava a se acostumar a ver Charlie como seu avô.

Ele que foi acompanhar Bella na última viagem que faria para trazer seu filho definitivamente para casa. Já tinha mais de um mês que eles estavam ajeitando os últimos papeis, Edward teve que ir embora uma semana mais cedo e estava ansioso para ter seu filho em casa e sua esposa.

As despedidas eram sempre difíceis, mas desde que viram Bomani, nenhum dos dois passou mais de duas semanas sem ficar com ele.

— Sim, amor?

— Amor, obrigado — ele falou sorrindo.

Bella o abraçou beijando sua cabeça.

Estava completa agora.

Às vezes se pegava triste e sentindo um vazio ao se lembrar de que nunca teria um filho sendo gerado dentro dela, mas ela teve um filho gerado em seu coração e era tanto filho dela como qualquer outro filho de uma mãe. Ela sabia que poderia fazer qualquer coisa por aquele menininho que tinha conquistado seu coração.

Finalmente o avião aterrissou e eles saíram do avião. Bomani se assustou com o lugar desconhecido e as várias pessoas a sua volta. Tudo era tão diferente, tão limpo, mas ele estava com sua mamãe e sabia que tudo estaria bem, mesmo assim esticou seus braços querendo que ela o pegasse em seu colo e foi o que ela fez sorrindo.

— Olha lá o papai — Bella falou fazendo Bomani levantar seu rosto e ver Edward esperando por eles.

Ela o colocou no chão e sorriu vendo o menino correr até o pai que o abraçou e pegou em seu colo sorrindo para o filho.

— Nunca mais vamos nos separar filho, prometo — Bella o escutou dizer e sorriu.

— Tenho muito orgulho de você, querida — Charlie falou abraçando-a e Bella sorriu para o pai.

— Oi sogrão, oi peixinha — Edward falou abraçando Bella como dava ainda segurando o filho — Vamos a casa está cheia com gente querendo conhece-lo — ele falou.

Bomani assentiu ansioso para conhecer sua família.

Se todos fossem tão legais como seus papais e o vovô bigodudo, ele sabia que tudo ficaria bem e não deveria mais ter medo. Nunca.

...

Bomani observava tudo pela janela do carro, estava maravilhado com os prédios altos, as pistas, o carro, nunca tinha visto nada assim.

O carro parou em frente a uma casa grande e o seu avô desceu primeiro pegando as malas e saindo do carro.

Sua mamãe o soltou da cadeirinha que ele estava e seu pai o ajudou a sair do carro.

Ele parou olhando tudo ao redor. Era tudo tão bonito e divertido.

— Essa é seu lar de agora para frente, filho — Edward disse ao menino que deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Pronto para conhecer sua família? — Sua mãe perguntou estendendo a sua mão a ele.

Ele assentiu mudo e colocou sua outra mão na do pai.

Juntos os três entraram na casa e como sua mãe já tinha o avisado todos estavam lá, segurando faixas com palavras que ele não sabia ler e balões.

Ele nunca recebeu tantos abraços em sua vida e estava muito feliz com aquilo.

Um por um ele foi apresentado. As suas duas novas avós, a seu outro avô, a tios e tias que nunca imaginou que um dia teria.

— Olha Bomani, essa é sua tia Alice, minha irmã e seu priminho Philip — Edward falou.

— Estávamos ansiosos para te conhecer Bomani — Alice falou, com o pequeno bebê de quatro meses em seu colo.

O bebezinho vestia uma roupa parecendo de gente grande. Calça jeans, tênis e uma blusa, seus olhos estavam cada dia mais iguais aos do pai Jasper. Sua pele clara era o oposto do seu mais novo primo.

— Ele é pequenininho — Bomani sussurrou pela primeira vez olhando maravilhado o bebê, nunca tinha visto um bebê tão de perto.

— Sim, mas daqui a pouco vocês vão está correndo por aí — seu tio Jasper falou.

Bomani sorriu tocando a mãozinha do menininho, sua pele negra contrastando com a pele clara do primo que deu um sorriso sem dente para ele, seu sorriso banguelo pareceu iluminar todo o ambiente, fazendo todos suspirarem.

— Na verdade, vão ter mais que dois correndo — Rosalie pensou alto e todos se viraram para ela.

— Rosie? — Emmett a olhou seus olhos arregalados.

— Desculpe, não queria contar agora, mas sim... — ela falou apenas.

Emmett balançou a cabeça e abraçou a esposa sem conseguir acreditar.

Todos os felicitaram.

— É Paul acho que vamos ter que providenciar um também — Jacob brincou e todos riram.

O resto do dia toda a atenção estava voltada para Bomani e a novidade de Rosalie.

Ele se divertia abrindo os presentes que tinha ganhado e com todas as pessoas legais que o cercavam.

Ficou triste quando pouco a pouco elas começaram a ir, mas feliz quando seus pais disseram que podia vê-los quando quisesse.

— Vem filho, hora de conhecer seu quarto — Bella falou e juntos os três subiram as escadas.

Eles mostraram primeiro a onde era o quarto deles para o menino e depois o dele que era ao lado e o banheiro.

Bomani ficou maravilhado e queria brincar com tudo, mas estava cansado demais para isso.

Eles deram banho nele e o vestiram com seu pijama, o menino dormiu quase que instantaneamente assim que deitou na cama, o carrinho que Bella tinha lhe dado estava em cima do criado mudo, ao lado da cama.

Os pais ficaram olhando ele por um momento.

— Vem, vamos para nosso quarto — Edward sussurrou apagando a luz do abajur.

Deixaram a porta entreaberta e a luz do corredor acesa.

— Senti tanta sua falta — Edward falou quando ambos estavam finalmente sozinhos.

Ela o abraçou.

— Eu também amor — eles se beijaram com toda a saudade que sentiram.

— Banho? — Edward perguntou.

— Por favor.

Eles tiraram sua roupa e foram para o banheiro.

A saudade que sentiam era grande e se amaram ali mesmo com a água escorrendo pelos corpos deles.

— Eu te amo, amo tanto você — Edward falou ofegante beijando e chupando sua pele, enquanto investia nela sem parar.

Bella estava em pé, uma perna apoiada no chão, a outra ele segurava em sua cintura. Suas bocas se tocavam, ora deslizava pelo pescoço dele, ora a dele deslizava pelos seios dela. Foi rápido, mas intenso como sempre era.

— Eu também... ah... Edward — Bella gemeu sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar.

Eles se beijaram com força, a saudade era tanto que não demorou muito para ambos chegarem ao ápice do prazer.

Ofegantes continuaram abraçados.

Sorriram depois de um tempo se separando, Bella tirando sua perna da cintura dele e colocando de volta ao chão.

Se levaram rapidamente e se secaram saindo enrolados na toalha.

Bella pegou uma blusa dele que usava para vestir, junto com um short preto e Edward pegou uma bermuda de moletom junto com uma blusa branca velha.

— Será que ele está bem? — Bella perguntou preocupada deitada em sua cama.

— Acha que devemos ir ver ele? — Edward retrucou.

Eles se olharam e sorriram.

Levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo que ouviram uma batida leve na porta.

Edward rapidamente a abriu.

Bomani estava lá, parecendo tímido, seus olhos cansados.

— Posso dormir aqui? — ele perguntou baixinho.

Bella sorriu.

— Claro que pode meu amor, venha — ela disse dando uma batidinha na cama.

Bomani sorriu e Edward o ajudou a subir na cama.

O menino se aconchegou entre eles.

Bella e Edward sorriram, entrelaçando suas mãos.

Sabia quem ainda tinham muita coisa pela frente, mas sabiam que superariam o que quer que tivessem que enfrentar.

Juntos.

Como uma família agora, pois aquele foi o destino dado a eles muito antes de nascerem.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

n/a: Oiii amores, sentindo o cheirinho de fim?  
O próximo já é o epilogo, não imaginei que fossem gostar tanto dessa fic e fiquei muito feliz que ela foi bem recebida e que vocês gostaram dela obrigada por todos comentários, recomendações, conselhos, sugestões e até as ameaças, obrigada mesmo amores, vocês são o motivo que mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda continuo aqui escrevendo, me divertindo e divertindo vocês e enquanto minha imaginação deixar eu estarei aqui haha então claro que teremos mais fics por aí, tenho duas que estão em fase de produção e outra que já está quase concluída e que vou postar ela acho que semana que vem.

Vai ser uma fic bem diferente, assim sabe, Edward e Bella já vão ser casados e juntos eles terão um filhos prematuro, alguma coisa me tocou no coração para escrever essa fic e eu espero que gostem e se emocionam com ela. O nome da fic vai ser Luta pelo Amor.

Bem amores, um ótimo feriado para vocês,  
e comentem muuuuuuito nesse capítulo o epilogo vai demorar um pouquinho para vim, mas ele sai ok?  
Recomendações?  
beeijos  
lalac


	27. Epílogo

— Boa tarde, quero começar pedindo desculpas pelo meu longo discurso, mas prometo que vai ser menor que o tempo que ficamos até no formarmos — risos foram ouvidos. O homem limpou sua garganta e começou — Muitos pensam que começamos a fazer nossa história quando entramos na faculdade, mas estão errados. Nossa história começa muito antes disso: no nosso nascimento. Eu não sou um americano nato, vim para esse país com pouco mais de 3 anos de idade, sou de um país pequeno no sul da África chamado Malawi. Fui abandonado pelos meus pais biológicos quando tinha pouco mais de um ano, desde daquele dia eu nunca mais disse uma única palavra, não que eu soubesse falar muitas, mas não dizia nada. Eu era um menino quieto, calado, vivia assustado. Tinha medo de me aproximar das pessoas e elas me abandonarem, se meus próprios pais tinham feito isso, que outra pessoa não faria? Eu lembro como se fosse hoje, eu era pequeno sim, muito, mas eu consigo lembrar perfeitamente daquele dia. Fazia sol e receberíamos a vista de um casal de americanos, eu não queria ir, sempre quando tínhamos visitas desse tipo tínhamos comida e diversão, mas depois voltávamos para quem realmente éramos abandonados pelo mundo. Mas aquele dia foi diferente, aquele dia eu vi uma mulher e ela realmente me olhou, eu nunca vou esquecer do que senti quando a vi, do sorriso que ela meu deu, do abraço apertado, eu nunca poderia imaginar que ela um dia se tornaria a minha mãe. Foram meses de luta, até que eles conseguiram me adotar, eu não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo, não entendia direito, mas eu sabia que queria ficar perto daquela mulher, a que tinha um sorriso brilhante, a que me abraçava como se eu fosse alguém importante e chorava todas as vezes que ia embora. Eu ganhei uma família, um pai, uma mãe, tios, avôs, primos, amigos, irmãos que nunca imaginei que teria. Uma vida que poucas pessoas como eu tiveram a oportunidade de ter. Se estou aqui hoje depois de todos esses anos me formando com honras por essa universidade é graças a meus pais que nunca desistiram de mim, que lutaram por mim, para me tirar daquele lugar e mudar o rumo da minha trajetória, enquanto muitos continuariam ali. Eles não planejaram de jeito nenhum voltarem daquela viagem com um filho, mas foi o que os nossos destinos escolheram. Um dia meu pai me disse que o significado do nome é guerreiro, soldado forte e hoje eu posso dizer que se sou um guerreiro forte é graças a eles. Eu fui o escolhido e tive a oportunidade de ser criado pelas duas pessoas mais maravilhosas do mundo, a mulher que sempre me vê com um bebê, que gostava de assustar minhas namoradas, apenas para saber se elas realmente gostavam de mim, que sempre me beija a noite antes de dormir e pelo homem que se tornou meu melhor amigo, meu anjo da guarda e meu herói. Nunca vou esquecer dos momentos que tivemos, dos conselhos, das brigas, dos abraços e do amor. Hoje eu estou aqui tendo a certeza que estão orgulhosos de mim, assim como cada pai, mãe ou familiar estão orgulhosos de quem somos hoje. Foram anos de lutas, de noites mal dormidas, de ver pessoas desistindo, e até colega nossos partindo. Cada qual teve sua luta, sua própria dificuldade, sua própria dor, mas nunca nenhum menosprezou o sofrimento do outro, se conseguimos chegar até aqui é porque superamos cada uma dela, nos apoiamos, nos ajudamos e criamos laços que nada vai conseguir separar. Porém, engana-se quem pensa que acabou por aqui, nossa luta mal começou, médicos, ortopedistas, neurocirurgiões, pediatras, seja qual for nosso papel no mundo a onde quer que iremos temos que fazer sempre nosso melhor, lutar pela vida, pela justiça nesse mundo tão grande e desigual. Nós não somos mais os jovens do futuro, nós somos agora homens e mulheres do presente e que devemos salvar esse mundo. Obrigado a todos pais e mães aqui presente, familiares, amigos, professores, obrigado reitor Morrison por sempre nos aconselhar e nos orientar tão bem. Hoje somos finalmente médicos guerreiros do povo com o compromisso de salvar a vida de muitas pessoas e mais do que isso ajudar esse mundo.

Bomani Cullen terminou seu discurso olhando para as várias pessoas que se levantaram para aplaudi-lo..

Ele deu um sorriso, aliviado por ter dado tudo certo. Pegou seu papel e voltou para seu lugar.

Bomani tinha se tornado um homem ainda mais alto que seu pai, ele era forte, musculoso, sua pele negra era bela e contrastava com seus dentes brancos e alinhados. Estava acabando de se formar em medicina, tinha pensado em seguir a carreira de seu pai na empresa, mas aquilo não era onde estava seu coração.

Seu desejo sempre foi salvar vidas.

E ficou surpreso quando disse isso ao seu pai e ele o apoiou, tinha medo que ele não fosse gostar, desde de pequeno Edward o levava a empresa e o ensinava como tudo funcionava.

Mas Bomani sempre achava chato e preferia brincar.

Mas quando disse a seu pai que não queria trabalhar na empresa e sim ser médico, Edward ficou um momento surpreso antes de sorrir para o filho. Entretanto como seria diferente? Seu pai era seu exemplo e o homem que ele mais amava no mundo.

Bomani sempre se espelhava nele para tomar suas decisões e tinha orgulho disso.

O reitor foi até o microfone e disse mais algumas palavras antes de encerrar a cerimonia.

Finalmente todos os formandos jogaram o capelo para o alto.

Bomani sorriu e abraçou seus colegas antes de ir encontrar seus familiares.

— Bomani, Bomani — ele escutou a voz da sua mãe e sorriu.

Segundos depois seu corpo pequeno se apertou ao dele, ela o abraçou com força fungando em seu peito.

— Ah meu bebê, foi tão lindo, lindo, eu te amo filho, estou tão feliz por você — sua mãe falou chorando e o abraçando forte.

— Obrigado mamãe, sem você nada disso seria possível — ele disse beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Ele tinha tanto a agradecer aquela mulher também, não seria quem era hoje se não fosse por ela.

— Você ainda vai conquistar o mundo meu filho — Bella disse acariciando seu rosto e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar sua bochecha.

Bella parecia a mesma de sempre, seus cabelos, porém, estavam mais curtos e era uma mulher ainda mais elegante.

— Filho — seu pai disse fazendo eles se separaram. Edward estava usando uma calça preta e blusa social, ele estava lindo, ainda melhor nos seus 50 anos.

Ele abraçou Bomani com força dando tapinhas em suas costas.

— Estou orgulhoso de você, Dr. Cullen.

— Eu sei pai, obrigado — Bomani disse sorrindo recebendo um beijo do pai em sua cabeça.

Recebeu beijos e abraços de seus quatro avós que mesmos com as dificuldades da idade fizeram questão de estarem presentes na formatura do neto mais velho.

Seus tios, primos também estavam presentes.

Philip tinha se tornado um homem que arrancava suspiro de todas as mulheres, era loiro de olhos azuis e um dos melhores amigos de Bomani, mas ao contrário do primo ele tinha escolhido trabalhar na empresa da família e trabalhava junto com seu pai e seu tio Edward. Mesmo sendo algo que um dia seria dele, Philip tinha pedido uma posição baixa na empresa, queria subir e alcançar grandes cargos por seu próprio mérito não por ser neto ou filho de quem era.

Bomani também recebeu abraços de seus dois irmãos, os gêmeos e para sempre seus pestinhas Nicolle e Matthew, ele se lembrava muito bem de quando, 5 anos depois de estar morando com seus pais, eles chegaram e ele foi com certeza o melhor irmão mais velho do mundo, exceto quando eles choraram sem parar.

FLAHSBACK

— Eu estou nervoso, papai — Bomani disse fazendo seu pai parar e se abaixar ficando na altura de seu filho.

— Por que, filho? — Edward perguntou arrumando seu casaco de frio.

— Vocês ainda vão gostar de mim? — Bomani sussurrou, encarando seu pai com seus olhos escuros receados.

— É claro que sim Bomani, você sempre será nosso filho, assim como seus irmãos também, eu sei que vai ser uma mudança e tanto, sua vida nunca mais será a mesma, mas te garanto que ela será mais completa ainda com seus irmãos. Eu e sua mãe temos muito amor para dar para vocês três, sempre estaremos aqui, então não precisa ter medo — Edward disse.

Bomani assentiu.

Edward pegou em sua mão e o guiou pelo corredor.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e Bella que estava ali se levantou. Renée que estava com a filha paparicando os netinhos, saiu para dar privacidade a família.

Bomani sorriu ao ver a mãe e ficou aliviado quando ela foi até ele e o abraçou beijando sua bochecha.

— Mamãe — Bomani disse sorrindo.

— Oi, querido, você está bem?

— Sim — ele respondeu — Cadê eles? — perguntou curioso para conhecer seus irmãos.

— Aqui — Bella disse sorrindo levando o menino até onde tinha dois bercinhos um ao lado do outro.

Ambos os bebês dormiam. Um usava um macacãozinho branco com detalhes rosas e o outro azul, então Bomani soube quem era quem.

Os gêmeos tinham nascido prematuros, mas com a saúde de ferro, tudo funcionava direitinho e graças a Deus nem precisaram ir para a incubadora.

— Eles são pequenininhos — Bomani falou observando os bebês — Quando vou poder brincar com eles?

Os pais sorriram.

— Logo, filho, logo — Bella disse emocionada com sua família completa. Edward se aproximou dela e beijou seu ombro a abraçando por trás.

Os três ficaram observando os gêmeos que dormiam pacificamente, alheios as três pessoas que os admiravam.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Agora ambos tinham 20 anos, eram altos, ruivos e bonitos. Nicolle ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer da sua vida, ela cursava várias matérias gerais na faculdade, mas estava em dúvida ainda, na verdade queria trabalhar com seu pai e quando ele disse que ela podia ser assistente de Philip, Nicolle não gostou nada daquilo, ela e Philip nunca se deram bem e sempre houve uma tensão estranha entre eles, ela imaginava muito bem o porquê, sabia que seria uma péssima ideia os dois trabalharem juntos.

Seu irmão que tinha decidido seguir os passos da mãe e fazer direito, mas ao contrário dela não queria advogar e sim ser juiz um dia.

Eles formavam uma família e tanto. Bomani se lembrava muito bem dos olhares estranhos que recebiam quando saíam juntos, Edward loiro, sua mãe morena, ele negro e seus irmãos ruivos, muitos os olhavam com curiosidade, mas era nítido como aquelas cinco pessoas se amavam e formavam uma família.

Por último e não menos importante Bomani recebeu o abraço de sua namorada Sam.

Eles tinham se conhecido no primeiro ano da universidade e foi amor à primeira vista se acredita nisso. Ela era um ano mais velha que ele e foi a veterana que o ajudou quando ingressou no curso.

Tinha se formado ano passado e trabalhava como médica de emergência em um hospital. Mas agora que ambos estavam formados, eles planejavam passar alguns meses em trabalhos voluntários na Africa. Sam tinha um coração enorme e o desejo de melhorar a vida de todos assim como seus pais tinham. Isso que o mais atraiu nela e é claro sua boa bunda ajudou também.

Mais tarde quando ambos estivessem sozinhos Bomani planejava a pedir em casamento e a resposta dela seria sim.

Porém, isso é uma outra história.

...

— Nós nos saímos bem, não saímos? — Edward perguntou a esposa mais tarde aquela noite enquanto desfaziam a cama para se deitar.

Bella sorriu para o marido tirando seu robe e se deitando na cama.

— É acho que sim, apesar das dificuldades, eles se tornaram boas pessoas — Bella falou dando um sorriso orgulhosa.

— Quer mais um? — Edward brincou passando o braço ao redor da esposa e a puxando para si.

Bella o encarou arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Será que damos conta? — ela perguntou.

Ele riu.

— Amor nós temos, dinheiro também e essa casa ficou tão vazia depois que os gêmeos foram para faculdade, netos acho que ainda vão demorar a vim também — ele falou.

Bella sorriu beijando os lábios do marido.

Com certeza isso era algo a se pensar, afinal não havia idade para serem pais havia?

E tinha tantas crianças no mundo que precisavam de um lar...

— Eu te amo, Edward Cullen, amo você desde quando nem sabia que era amor e esse sentimento continua aqui no meu coração, firme e forte, mesmo depois de tanto tempo — ela disse colocando a mão dele em cima de seu peito, onde seu coração batia.

— Eu também amo você, minha peixinha — ele falou acariciando o rosto dela — Nunca imaginei que fosse ser tão feliz um dia assim, só tenho a agradecer por nunca ter desistido de mim.

— Nunca — ela falou sentando em cima dele e beijando seus lábios profundamente, suas línguas se encontrando e se acariciando.

As mãos de Edward desceram pelo corpo da esposa que sempre o deixava doido.

Ele a girou na cama e deitou em cima da dela beijando seu pescoço e a fazendo rir.

Aquela com certeza era uma ótima forma de terminar o dia e essa história também.

Bella nunca desistiu de Edward, nunca desistiu do amor que sentia. Ela sabia que ele era a pessoa certa.

E você também, nunca desista dos seus sonhos.

Por mais difícil que pareça, no começo, por mais que você ache que não vai nunca vai conseguir, por mais que digam que nunca chegará lá seja o que for que você queira, nunca desista.

Hoje é muito fácil as pessoas simplesmente desistirem, mas se você acha que é ali que vai estar a sua felicidade, não desista tão fácil, mesmo que te traga tristeza e dor no princípio, a felicidade só vem depois da dificuldade, para aprendermos a dar valor ao que realmente importa nessa vida.

O amor, seja a forma que for.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

n/a: Aaaaaaah meu Deeeus, não acredito que terminei mais uma fic, não sabem a felicidade que estou, vou fazer até uma dancinha da vitória aqui haha

Meus amores, estou tão feliz, já tem mais de OITO ANOS que estou aqui escrevendo e me divertindo com vocês, muito, muito, muito obrigada por tudo, não imaginei que fossem gostar tanto dessa fic e fiquei muito feliz que gostaram. Se tornou muito especial para mim.

Sei que faltou mais momentos Bellward, e estou pecando muito nisso kkkkk

E ainda me lembraram que estou devendo uma fic Hot para vocês, é verdade, faz tempo que não escrevo um hentai daqueles não é? Aceito sugestões então, quem sabe uma one bem quente, ideias? Querem só Bellward, trio, quarteto, tudo junto e misturado, pervisse total? Kkkkk Me deem ideias para ver se sai algo, se não me engano acho que tenho uns 4 capítulos de continuação da fic Traições Desenfreadas? Gostariam de lê-los?

Já postei minha nova fic e espero que me acompanhe lá.

Comenteeeem muuuuito aqui para saber o que acharam desse finalzinho, só eu senti que parece que rola uma coisa entre a Nicolle e o Phillip, será que eles se pegam? Kkkkk

Mistérios, mistérios kkkkk

Um bônus não seria nada mal não é? Kkkk

Estou devendo já tanto para vocês, um mais um a menos não faria diferença kkkk

Aguardando para saber o que acharam, obrigada a todas vocês que comentaram e recomendaram a fic mesmo, será que conseguimos passar de 1000 comentários nesse capítulo?

Beeijos amores,

lalac


End file.
